Heroic Tendancies
by Cuttingclass-ics
Summary: People are rarely one thing, villain, hero was too finite to define them. The ending of Red-X on if Starfire and Red X started to develop a life outside what everyone else saw.
1. Chapter 1

The night was still young enough to provide a cover for a few more hours. The battle was fresh and having a sprained ankle from the leap had definitely slowed him down. Yes, it was a cocky move to vanish via free fall but totally worth it. Yeah not everyone can stick the landing, but it's not like anyone saw. Though the actually fleeing from the Titans was going better than expected. It helped that they had police to stall them. The sirens had been going off a while back but either had been shut off or I had gotten out of ear range. Though it's not like I was moving at max speed with a useless leg. With a hospital being off limits for more than one reason it had been better to not make it any worse. So yeah progress had been slow, but with his bike stashed not that much farther and no Titans in sight his need to show up Robin hasn't hurt much more than his ankle.

At least it had been going well until a neon green streak dashed above his head. The Titans were coming, the Titans were coming. While the lack of moonlight along with a mostly black uniform would have masked him from a human glance the super humans were a different story. With Beast boys nose, cyborgs sensors, whatever witchcraft raven could come up with and Starfire being practically glowing they had a better shot. I picked up the pace since my lead was likely coming to an end. While pain shooting up my leg was dampened by a pulse of lingering adrenaline. His stealth was being ditched as he heard the crunch of the leaves around him. The sticks breaking we're definitely loud to his own ears. It suddenly became obvious he'd gone a little off course as a meadow became the end of his path. It was too exposed to dash to the other side with more cover. It was going to take even more time to stay on the border of the trees.

A howl from a very nonnative wolf broke through his crunching and made his fight and flight instinct help him along faster. Though a rock appeared out of nowhere and clipped his good leg enough to ruin his balance. Tripping was not part of the plan. Tripping was never part of the plan, but at least I was good at catching myself.  
The gloves prevented my hands from getting scratched up on the ground below.

A zoom was above me and with no chance of beating a flyer in a chase I rolled behind a larger boulder.  
Yeah that didn't feel great either. I didn't see a green light, but it's hard to expect her not to have seen me. I waited a couple beats staying still waiting for some indication I'd been passed. My heartbeat was the main thing filling my ears, but no footsteps, zooms, blasts were likely a good sign. A few more moments passed and the urge to peek and check to make sure she was flown passed took over. The meadow was devoid of a famous green glow stick alien chick.

"Halt" when his head whipped back behind the rock, he meet eyes with a hovering Starfire with an aimed fist of green light. It totally wrecked my night vision since It was like the sun blinding me. She was at point blank range and without zynothium to teleport she had me.

"Hey dim the light cutie" I said raising my arms in my least favorite position in surrender. She hesitated but lowered the brightness not all the way off, but I was able to switch my mask back to normal vision with the inside of my elbow. Once I was actually able see again, I noticed a few details about her. First her hair was definitely singed to a near bob which brought out her other features. Her face looked fierce yet not like she felt like blasting me. Her body was the last thing I noticed and honestly it was distracting enough until the starbolt brightened up again.

" Stop calling me names" she said and landed on the ground.

" It's a compliment beautiful" I said doing inventory of what my suit had left if she was this easy to distract I might be in luck. Though my luck wasn't meant to last since she was reaching for something that looked like a walkie talkie. I lunged to try and grab it which my ankle did not support, didn't support any of my weight. This time my hands were not out to catch me, and my face took the brunt. It worked in an unintentional way since she didn't make a call and went to pick me up.

"You are the okay? "she asked as she lifted me by my shoulders as if my body didn't weigh a hundred and a half pounds. It was an experience to get picked up by anyone in such a gentle manner.

"I'm fine" I said which was not the proper response since she let me go and once again I crumpled to the ground since my ankle was no longer bearing any of my weight.  
" Maybe less than fine" I grumbled as I sat up.

" The police will take you to the hospital." She said and went back to reach for me. I scooted back to the boulder and put my hands out in a stop gesture.

" Yeah, that's not really an option. Look Red, I think we can reach a different outcome. I saved you from worse than just a bad hair day back at the lab you can repay the favor just by leaving me here. I'll be fine better here than there" I didn't have the upper hand, but my voice didn't waver.

She looked tired, but also like it was something worth considering. She played with the tips of her newly acquired pixie cut. She looked at the ground, but Robins voice rang out of that yellow walkie talkie.  
" Any sign of Red X ?"  
" Nada Bro" was likely beast boys voiced response.  
"Nope" was definitely cyborgs voice.  
" None" was Ravens

Starfire did something unexpected and put her hand over her eyes before responding.  
" I do not see him" she spoke. She took her hand off her eyes and frowned at me her decision becoming clear.  
It probably didn't show through my mask but my smirk must of been palpable since she shot me a glare.  
" I am not leaving you here" she said and pointed at my ankle. "You need healing"

"I'm not going to the cops"

" Let me try something"  
I nodded and wished I hadn't since her fingers jabbed my thigh hard. It hurt for a second before I lost all feeling in my leg. It was a good thing I hadn't been standing or else I'd have gone down yet again.

" Fuck" was my response which received another jab to my other leg. I was about to complain more when her communicator went off once again.

" Report in 30 if you don't find anything before then" Robins voice buzzed through.

" While I appreciate the thought cutie how am I gonna get anywhere if I can't walk?" I asked as I tried to wiggle my toes. No luck but no pain. "What was that?"

"Tameranian acupressure. I'll take you to a hospital and then we are even" she said and went to pick me up in what is referred to as Bridal style. Did I weigh nothing? Was she just that strong? I mean she was taller, but it was kinda insulting to be a rag doll.

" Nah not an option in this suit either" I said and, in an effort, to not get dropped again I decided to take a risk. "I have a place that I can handle it"

" Okay, show me" she nodded and we went straight up a little too fast for comfort. I was not used to such a motion so I clung to her shoulders with all my strength.

" Ugh cutie can you slow it down" not appreciating a shaky edge in my voice.

" Where am I headed?" She asked pulling me closer to her body. It was an attempt to get me to not grip her I'm sure but I wasn't so ready to be limp in her arms.

"South east towards the train tracks " she flew us there in such a hurry I almost didn't get to notice how the city looked from this angle. It looked much cleaner and more like something from one of those sci-fi movies. You couldn't see all the shit on the streets from this high up. I saw her face the most relaxed since we had started talking. Her hair blew back wildly, and I wondered what it'd look like full length. I put my attention back to below and saw my building ahead.  
" The one with the huge water tower" I said so she'd slow. "9th floor on the left" My windows weren't super tiny so there was a chance we could go in that way. She nodded and slowed us down to where we needed to be. I'm pretty sure she needed just her pinky to open up the window since I was barely jostled. She was also delicate in getting me inside.

My apartment wasn't grand by any means just a futon and a kitchen with tv dining table working as a nightstand/coffee table. Most of my things were in suitcases so not a lot of spare furniture. I had a tv and Xbox but that didn't get all that much use.  
"Home sweet home" I said and removed my fingers from their death grip on her arms. If they weren't so Solid, I'd assumed that would of hurt. She scanned around and likely determining this was actually my apartment by the spare X blades in the wall. She laid me down on the futon and was kind enough to put the remote within reach.

" Thanks beautiful" I said thinking that was worth saying thank you since she didn't have to go along with my alternative plans. I'd left my bike out there, but I wasn't wanting to send her back and risk her changing her mind in annoyance.

" Medicine? "she asked which surprised me since I thought she was gonna drop and ditch. Nah she had to live up to that hero ideal. I went to move towards a red bag, but my legs still were numb.

"Red bag" I said pointing to the right direction. "Can I get my legs back ?" I asked annoyed at my inability to move.

" Your feet will feel better in 30 more minutes, but I can do it now" she quickly flicked my knees and bam feeling returned along with a quick kick. Ow they certainly had not forgiven me for running and all the falling. She had set the bag in my lap as I checked to be positive, I hadn't actually broken anything. She went to the kitchen and had gotten me a glass of water and set it on the table for the painkillers.

" Beautiful you make a wonderful nurse. Isn't bird boy lucky?" It felt right to keep the banter up. Not wanting her to stay too long and not wanting her to go back on the deal.

"Please stop talking" she said and handed me two pills and shoved the water into my hand. I wasn't gonna take my mask off in front of her. I waited for her to go to leave. She didn't instead she dug for Band-Aids.

" Cutie, I know you're helping but you're not gonna see my face."

" I won't know your identity from your face alone. Humans rarely have distinct enough features for me to remember. "she said and toyed with her burnt hair again. She frowned and was obviously unhappy that it was gone.

"It'll grow back." I said without meaning to. I wasn't gonna fully trust her, so I just flipped the bottom portion of my mask up so my mouth was free. I took the pills mostly to shut myself up. She frowned and motioned she wanted to wrap my ankle. I wasn't taking off the suit since I was already down a belt. I drank more of the water than necessary to avoid saying more stuff I'd rather not say.

Luckily her communicator saved me.  
" Titans check in"  
" Nothing"  
" No luck"  
" Nothing here I'm gonna head back"  
She paused and with a scan over me before responding she confirmed my safety.  
"I'd like to head back as well"

She turned back to me. "On Tameran we respect and pay back our debts. Thank you for what you did tonight."

"Sure thing Cutie" I said since the pet names were somehow safer.

" I can not lie believable to the Titans, but I will not say anything that will harm you"

" Star do one last sweep before heading back to the tower" was what her communicator spoke out.

"See you around, Beautiful" I said giving a salute before she flew out my window.


	2. Chapter 2

There are better things to be upset about than hair. I should be more upset about letting Red X get away. I should be more upset that I lied to Robin. I should be more upset that I failed but when I saw my reflection in the towers window I hated what I saw.  
Long hair was such a mark of beauty on Tamaran and was such a relief to see a reminder of home in the mirror. It was mostly vanity, but the feel of long hair floating behind me was such a comfort.

I felt and looked not like myself maybe that explains my weird interaction with Red X. I was grateful he had helped save us, but he was still on the criminal side of the law. Seeing where he lived had been kind of an eye opener that he did not have the resources that the Titans were gifted. He did not have giant TVs, or a bed frame, or multiple waffle irons. He lived a very different environment than I do.

It had been a little bit nice to help him after getting hurt. Robin usually just brushed her off or refused to take whatever she handed him. He did not handle pain well nor stop when it affected him. It was sometimes scare how hard he pushed his body, and often hurt her in the process. Since she cared about Robin it was much easier for him to hurt her than it was most other humans. He was a good leader and a good friend. It was was worth remembering when he got like I knew he'd be tonight.

I had done the last sweep so that would be one less lie to Robin. I knew he wouldn't understand my sense of debt with Red X and would just want to take him to justice. I didn't regret my action now since that could be held over me in another confrontation. He didn't ask for the belt back so that's one less possibility.  
That would make robin even more mad so it was a blessing I could just handle Red Xs well-being.

When I finally made it inside to the living room I was the last one to get there. Robin had multiple laptops out and was streaming security tapes on all but one. He was filling notes and critics about red x and us. When he finally looked my way instead of filling me with comfort to have his attention it filled me with guilt. I looked down and attempted to make an escape to my room when he actually got up from what he was doing. It was not normal for him to take a moments interruption from an obsession like Red X or Slade so when he walked up to me and brushed the jagged tips it caught me off guard.

"Your hair" he said with a frown and ran his fingers through the length left. He must have seen the tears forming in my eyes because he removed his hand and squeezed me into a hug. It was such a wonderful gesture in that moment. He held me for a few seconds before letting me go and shifting back to the screen of his notes. I was grateful since it stopped me from even saying a lie. I dashed off to my room and cried in earnest for a bit nursing my vanity and trying to find some way I didn't hate my hair to fall. My hair would grow back much quicker than humans, but there was something painful about losing my expected reflection. I remembered that Red X had been trying to be kind saying it'd grow back. He had been kind, mostly annoying with his nicknames but he could of been worse. He had let her help him and it felt good to be able to help take care of someone's injuries. She had let Raven teacher her basic medicine so she could help. Robin didn't let her help, Raven didn't need help, Beastboy went to Raven, and Cyborg required a more mechanical touch. She had this knowledge she didn't get to use which was a shame. Though the Tamaranean acupressure was something robin let her use when he needed to keep going or heal in a rush when raven was drained. I was drained tonight. Battles at night had her at a disadvantage since she could only rely on the solar energy she had stored. If she went to hard and gave too much it could be headaches, sickness, and fatigue until the sun rose. It didn't happen often but the long night battles were riskier. The emotional toll on top of being a little extra drained was likely why she was so tired. There was almost no point in sleeping but it'd be a way for her mind to shut off.

The sight of how Red X lived, him being nice and letting her help, Red X being a hero for a night, robins hug, and her letting him get away when it could stop another obsession of Robin from festering. Hopefully Raven was asleep and not picking up all her turmoil. Closing my eyes seemed to be the best way to find peace

When the sun first turned the sky pink she was up to make it up to the roof and get as much of the rays she could. She was still in her uniform minus her boots so the rays hit enough of her skin to give her that boost she needed. I needed this. The sun rose higher in the sky as it changed the color of the ocean. The oceans of this world were such a treat and it was such a lovely activity for me to watch them crash upon the shore. Some mornings whales were visible breaching. If it had been a warmer day a little dip might of been exactly what she needed. Though some clouds were in the distance so that would unlikely be needed. Eventually I ventured back inside to get a shower and some food. Mornings typically had more of a fight for warm water. Though since she was up far before Cyborg and Beastboy it rarely was problematic. At least she could go easy on the conditioner for a couple weeks. The shower felt nice though she didn't need to linger very long.

The living room still contained a Robin who had obviously not gotten sleep. I sighed a little louder than needed to alert him to my presence. He didn't move from typing. He did nod which was some sign. I went over to the kitchen and stared at the bare fridge. Chocolate sauce and croutons was not the most satisfying of meals. It might be better to fly to jump and get a smoothie. I noticed the coffee pot was empty and refilled it with the extra dark roast robin needed on days like these. Coffee was not my taste, but I at least knew how to work the machine. Once an entire pot was brewed I poured Robin a mug. And set up a bag of tea in a mug for Raven when she got up. She was a little off until she had her tea so she had expressed appreciation on one occasion.

Bringing Robin over the mug. I heard a muttered thank you.

It was still before 8 so the grocery stores were not open but a smoothie place that had kelp smoothies was. I wrote a quick note on the fridge whiteboard and took off out the main window. I had my communicator on in case anyone wanted me to bring them back anything.

My first stop was Juice House which had an open tap for the Titans. They had a wheatgrass, kelp, and mango smoothie going as soon as they saw Starfire walk through the door. It felt nice to have that automatic recognition and friendly greeting. Once the XL smoothie was in my hands I got the feeling it was going to be a better day. I kept flying once I left the store desperate to just feel the sun and be free. I'd likely grocery shop before going back to the tower but it was still too early. I just wandered in the sky and sipped my smoothie. I didn't have a place in mind to visit. On occasion I'd go to the park or beach but it was nice to not have a destination in mind. Though apparently a destination was gonna find me. When I finally took a moment to look for a trash can for my empty smoothie I saw a familiar water tower. It seemed like if I was already this close it might a good idea to make sure he was healing okay.  
I found a dumpster to put my smoothie in and went to the ninth story. It was worth checking if he was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

One of the best part of living without room mates was not waking up to some else's noise. The worst part of living by yourself was when that happened and no one is supposed to be there. I heard my fridge door open and close and that woke me up quickly. My reflexes were good but my body was stiff. I opened my eyes fast and saw that the threat was far from scary. A Starfire was in my kitchen humming and working my coffee pot. She glanced back at me and smiled.

"Good morning" she smiled brightly and came floating over to my futon still in couch form. I'd passed out quickly after she left. It was early and she was entirely too perky. It took me a moment to realize I wasn't wearing a mask. I quickly glanced for my suit and found it on the floor where I left it. Good she hadn't taken it back while I slept, but shit she has seen my face.

"How are you feeling ? " she landed next to me on the futon still bright and way to happy. I felt my ankle still remain tender but I was better than I thought I'd be.

" Good morning cutie though I don't think I gave you the open invite to snoop through my fridge." I replied trying to not directly at her in an attempt to not expose my eye color or identifying expressions.

" I was making sure you were doing the okay." She glanced at my suit and then back at me. "I do not know enough normal humans to be able to recognize your identity. Do the chilling." She repeated and looked at me intently. It was true it's not like her team mates are the definition of normal. I heard a beep from the kitchen and realized it was my coffee maker. She floated back to the kitchen and returned with a bowl of cereal and my largest mug filled to the top with coffee.

" If I get breakfast in bed often you might be invited here more often Red" it was weird ta talk without the voice synthesizer. That earned me a giggle which was a nice sound.

" I have the understanding that humans prefer coffee when it's morning. Do you need sugar or cow juice ?"

"Not this morning" I said and noticed she was flitting back to the kitchen to get ice packs. That was something I should of done last night.

" Not to be terribly rude beautiful but what are you doing here?" I flinched when she put the ice on my ankle. The cold was shocking.

" I wanted to make sure you were properly healing. I will leave to go shopping soon, but I was near."  
I went for my mask on the floor seeking some feel of anonymity. She signed obviously dissatisfied.  
"What is it with humans and masks ?" She said while getting up.

" Eyes are the windows of the soul, cutie not everyone wants their souls on display." I said feeling much more comfortable with a distorted voice. She seemed confused by the phrase for a second before she handed me the painkillers she had snatched at some point. She was trying to get me to take the mask off obviously.

" We have a similar belief that eyes hold the truth, but the most interesting thing about humans is how unique each set of eyes are." Her eyes bored into mine as if she could pierce through the mask. Both her iris and sclera were Green yet slightly different shades. It was another trait that set her apart from human. Truly from a distance she could likely pass in a crowd, but her golden skin was a little too gold to be human, and her tendency to light up was also a huge giveaway.

"Not everyone wants to tell the truth all the time." I took off the mask again which seemed to appease her. I let the slightly too hot coffee slide the pills down my throat.

"Why did you help save us last night?" Ah it was a conversation and explanation she wanted.

"Didn't seem like a bad idea at the time. Though my heroic tendencies make some bad choices." She glanced at my ice covered ankle.

" I am glad you made it. It made my own choice easier." She smiled at me, but then glanced at the TV which had been on to the news low in the background. Security cameras showed a hostage situation at a local bank as "Breaking Fast News".

"Looks like you gotta go Cutie"  
She looked down at my ankle before shifting to a more serious stance.

" I shall return to make sure you are healing well" she said and leaped out my window communicator in hand.

She was much faster than she had flown with me since it was moments before she was on the screen. It was a good camera so the photo was clear. The robbers emptied their clips in her general direction. They were either terrible shots or the drops of lead rolling off her body was an indication she's likely bullet proof. In the robbers defense being on the end of those star bolts was terrifying so when they ran out they took off running. It was next to impossible to beat a flyer so they didn't make it far before getting grabbed and lifted off their feet. She was much more delicate grabbing me and it was obvious a gun mans shoulder had been dislocated by struggling in her grip. It was clear that she was going easy and did a catch and release for the police. Unfortunately one gunman had appeared from the back offices. He had a gun at a tellers head who was definitely less bullet proof than Starfire. She put her hands up dimming the starbolts yet let loose one from her eyes directly at the gun. He shook his hand in shock and had no time to brace for impact. She quickly deposited him into police custody and did a wave for the news camera before flying of into the distance. She was headed in the opposite direction from my apartment so I wasn't concerned about her getting back.

With her presence gone the news just went into a replay of the events providing color commentary and giving her moves space based names. Once it went on a commercial break it kinda felt a little lonely with none of her presence. It had been a long time since he had someone take care or well openly care about his wellbeing. She was nice... too nice considering the hero act, but it was nice to have that attention directed at him instead of starbolts. The painkillers had a bit before they kicked in but the ice pack had helped. It would be his next goal of the day to find a way to get his Bike back. Though finishing breakfast was on top of that list.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicated to Miss Geek! Thank you for reviewing!**

The first couple times I had gone shopping by myself had been a bit of a disaster. Earthen foods were often too sweet for me so I had a harder time finding food we all would eat. It also did not help my cooking abilities did not match the earthen processes. Eventually I had gotten better at just following a list. Raven enjoyed pastas and tortas along with fresh fruits. Cyborg was more of a carnivore that could actually cook so grabbing some raw meat wasn't an issue. Beast boy got tofu and easy to make vegetarian refrigerator meals. Robin often did his own shopping since his room had a fridge but I would pick up ramen, protein bars, and cereal I knew he'd eat in his obsessive rush. He'd eat as long as it didn't slow him down. I got sandwich materials since that was a more free option. Cinnamon roll tins, and pancake mix for breakfast. I grabbed mustard, soy sauce and horse radish sauce to help fix the taste of the food. Some chips, sodas, apple juice, and microwave popcorn finished off the trip.

I had to get everything double bagged so it could survive flight. It'd be nice to get some food in the house. Plus now that it was later the other Titans would be up.

"Yo dude you rock" was my greeting once beast boy saw me fly in with groceries. It looked like he had poured a bowl of croutons. I figured that the cinnamon rolls might be the a better breakfast so I handed them the can once I set the groceries on the counter.

"Glorious morning friends" I said and waved to a groggy cyborg. Raven nodded and returned back to her book tea mug nearby.

Robin was still working which was worrisome, but I noticed he'd had more coffee. I put the groceries away and placed a protein bar by Robin. I wasn't in the mood to get questioned since I'd likely slip up so it made more sense to just keep him from harming his body and let the exhaustion put him to sleep. He didn't move, but I knew he saw where I put the bar.

"Thanks for handling that robbery star." Cyborg said making some of the bacon strips I had grabbed.

" I was already close, glad it was easy." I said and started to settle on the couch facing the sun. Beast boy in cat form and I both liked this spot and would share on lazy days.

Raven looked at me with suspicion. I would normally say more about my morning but there was details I didn't want coming out about Red X and his welfare. I gave her a big smile until she shifted to my ends of hair. We had hair more similar in length now though I knew mine would grow fast enough that wouldn't last long. In an effort to ease her suspicion I asked her for some hair advice.

"Raven can you help me fix my hair today? You are most gifted in the scissors." She nodded and went back to whatever world of knowledge her book contained. She'd help me but didn't need me to elaborate.

For a while I just laid there and let the clock of the keys and the waves lull me to sleep while absorbing the sun.

The week went by quickly with how much went on. Robin had to take a break from his laptop when the screen crashed 3 days later. he fell asleep for 17 hours straight once it did. There were few attack's or crimes and none worthy enough to set off our main meta human alarms. It was a good thing.

I remained busy trying to spend time channeling energy from the sun. A couple days I went up to the stratosphere to get more solar radiation and just be by myself. I was coming to terms with my actions since they were to help an Ally. It was also nice to know without the belt Red X would likely not be trying to find zynothium storages. I also just enjoyed the feeling of falling through the atmosphere to earth. Robin once said people made wishes on my reentry because I looked like a shooting star. I tried to re enter over the ocean in case I couldn't slow enough before hitting a building. Today was one of those days. I couldn't bring a communicator since the mechanics failed which gave me peace and freedom from being on call. It was nice helping those who needed it, but having time that was in your control had its wonders. It only took a few terrible tangle days after ditching a shower to have a greater appreciation for personal time.

A part of me felt guilty but it was the best way for me to think without disturbing Raven or making anyone worried. Should they be worried ? I had confidence that Red X would be doing the low lying and wouldn't make any trouble for a bit. Though I had mentioned making sure his ankle was healing which would allow me to make sure he isn't doing anything bad. If I kept him from being a criminal I'd likely feel better about letting him go.

It was obvious he was intelligent with him being able to access the suit, use it, and strike a deal with me. Maybe he would be intelligent enough to see the lack of use in crime without the belt. It was worth a conversation.

The free fall was always fun. Some times I dived, others I laid back and let earths gravity do the work. Today I went boots first. Luckily I wasn't susceptible to the heat of reentry. My clothes with fibers from the Gluaghana tree from Tamaran were almost as strong I was. It was not easy to gather or sew, but made great armor like garments. Luckily armor was more a sign of class so the color helped directives.

While the burn of reentry didn't bother me it was time to pay attention to my landing zone. It was windy and I had ventured much farther out to sea than anticipated. It was nice, but it would be a shame to end up a few hundred miles from jump and just fly home for a couple hours. I ended up a bit closer with a shift in angle. It was gonna be a bit splash not enough to trigger a tsunami, I'd been careful to slow enough if I was freefalling. I wanted to feel the ocean tonight though so a deep dive might be wonderful.

I held my breath right before crossing below the surface. The lovely coolness of the pacific was exactly what I needed. It was the right choice.

Hopefully the next few choices were just as right.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a little unnerving having someone who could just waltz into your ninth story apartment. Like most locks and security I had were applied to my front door and considering a couple locks wouldn't be anything to a super strong Alien she could drop in any moment. It was a bit of a mistake to show her my actual apartment. This stress might be the right encouragement for me to move. It had already been a big motivator in getting me to straighten up and go grocery shopping. My ankle had healed enough to get my bike and allow me mobility. The acupressure has actually helped with the healing process. It certainly healed faster than all the sprains from soccer.

A few days had passed and unfortunately it made me almost excited to see her. If she was gonna call the cops on me she had so many moments so that fear lingered but wasn't at the forefront of my head. It was just nice to see her face all concerned and warm. It had been a while since anyone had cared about my wellbeing. My family knew I was alive and most of the time that was enough for them. It made my mom less worried the less she knew.

The news had been always in the background in case I could get a glimpse of her. It had been slow so I hadn't been lucky since seeing her at the bank. Her bulletproof status explained the sticky Xs. Bullets didn't slow her down but affixing her arms together must of be a better defense. Or maybe Robin had a kinky side. It could be all of the above. I had hidden the suit out of sight since it was the only way to identify me. I also didn't want it taken in the night when I was sleeping.

I thought she would of stopped by sooner, with crime not taking up much of her time, it had been days since seeing her in any form. She was in my thoughts too much for comfort. Like yeah she's super hot in a couple ways, but I thought the crushing part of my life was in the past. I had thoughts of taking her out, asking her questions, meeting her in random places I went, and of course more expected fantasies, but she shouldn't be i my head that much. It made the days seem longer waiting for her.

Though it appears she has decided to end that wait.  
She waved in the window before entering which I guess was safer than her knocking on the glass.

"Greetings!" She sounded more enthusiastic than ever. It was cute. Well it was nice to not get greeted by starbolts, but the smile was an extra gift.

"Hey" what do you even say in our situation? Two opponents in the same room making small talk wasn't often comfortable, but she had that beauty that made my brain and mouth disconnect and autopilot to flirt. It had been a miracle no pick up lines had escaped..so far.

" You're looking less injured" she seemed a lot more perkier than our past encounters and her hair had miraculously gained a few inches.

"Thanks I guess" I said and once again felt uncomfortable not having a mask on since she seemed to always initiate eye contact. I mean they were lovely eyes. It was one of the features that reminded me quickly that she wasn't from this world. The entire eye being a shade of green almost made me more focused on the darker irises. Did she see colors differently ? What did I look like? She mentioned not really being able to identify humans did they provide less details? Well it had been too long since either of us had spoken. The silence was getting awkward since she was just hovering in my living room.

" Your hair looks better"  
"Thank you"

"Are you going to make this a habit? Flying into my apartment without warning ?" I think my brain and mouth are at a disconnect but something came out. Well my tone came out more biting than necessary, great you fantasize what to say for three days and you fuck it up not even a minute in.

"I apologize, I know humans appreciate the knocking, but I have a bad record of breaking things in a hurry." She said and went to sit down on the couch at my side. She cooled her exuberance a little, but it was obvious she was wired with energy.

" Well Cutie What has you all excited ? Oh right you came to see me." Well flirting might be more on brand right now.

" Partly, I just recharged in the stratosphere if I could compare it I'd say it's like you drink 4 energy drinks at once. We limited Beast Boy to 2 at a time for that reason." She motioned at her lap. When I didn't immediately shift she reached down for my legs and put my socked feet in her lap.

"Hey Beautiful if you're feeling that jazzed maybe you shouldn't be playing footsie with me. I don't need another limp."

"Worry not, I did the chilling off by taking a dive in the ocean. Let me make a check upon your foot"

I looked at her and noticed that she did smell more like salt and shore, but she was completely dry. Her hair might of been a clue since it was extra wild and curly, but that could of been it just growing out.

"What are we gonna do when I'm all healed cutie? Gonna break it again since you'll miss this face?" What words am I even saying. I would like to not be paranoid, but as she started rubbing my feet I realized that this was the best physical interaction I'd had in a long time. It felt nice to be cared about and yeah a foot rub wasn't something on my agenda, but in her warm hands I just might have to keep her around. She had scrunched her face at me before answering.

" It is nice to spend time with someone other than the Titans. You could be a great ally." She dug her finger tips into my sole and I practically melted.

" I don't think partnership with the Titans is gonna happen cutie. Not my style and your bird boyfriend happens to not like sharing. Though if you want to discuss us getting into a partnership I might consider if you keep this up."

" It has been explained to me boyfriend has a different meaning than simply a boy that is a friend so please do not refer to Robin as something he's not." She removed her gaze from me and looked out at the horizon with the giant T of her tower not visible behind other buildings, but I knew she was looking exactly at it. I guess the boy wonder wasn't exactly off the table, but more removed than I first assumed.

"I would like that partnership offer." She said and didn't look at me directly. " I love my friends, but it is nice having something for myself here."

"I guess being an alien super hero limits your friend group." I say more to myself than her.

"Yes" was all she said in return.

" You realize my offer was more for a date than a BFF?"

"I believe friends have dates as well, there are many things I would like to do on earth, but the Titans are often too busy to show me."

"Like what?"

" Everything" she was looking at my face again. " I've been on earth for two years and I've eaten pizza more than anything else and only regularly visit the mall and the tower. There is a lot here, but I won't know most things if I go all alone"

"I don't think I'm quite the bill If you want a tour guide."

"I want to continue to see you at various locations that could be considered dates"  
If I had confidence in her English I'd believe she was being coy.

" And what would I be getting out of these dates? "

"Whatever comes out of most dates, I believe the zone of friends exists if needed"

"Well Cutie, I'll think about that. If we go you need to be less obvious. Love the cheerleader style purple, but it's too obviously Starfire. I have an identity to protect."

" I believe that might require us to go to the mall" her eyes lit up and she finished up rubbing my feet. She released them, but scooted closer to me.

My phone rang out which was probably for the best, my stupidity was gonna act out sooner rather than later. It was my mother which meant I should do my normal I'm alive conversation.

"Hola Madre, ¿Como Estas?" I answered and Starfire got up from the couch and wandered into my kitchen. I'm sure it was to mimic politeness of not eavesdropping, though I'm positive she could hear me.

My mother sounded tired and like she had just gotten off shift, she wanted me to visit for my grandmother's birthday which I really should attend. A week back home wouldn't kill me so I agreed it was obvious she thought there wouldn't be a whole lot left. It's also not like I'd be able to do the same amount of jobs without the red x suit. It was a quick exchange, but it gave her some peace.

Once I finished the call Starfire popped her head out of the kitchen. "What language was that?"

"Spanish"

" May I learn it ?" She asked as she came back to sit on the couch.

"Cutie, It's gonna take a lot of time."

"Not for me, can I?" She moved too close too fast. She was staring very blatantly at my lips and her left hand moved to my face.

My brain had enough sense to mutter "sí" before she kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

I might need another dip into the ocean. While I had not intended to do more than learn Spanish I went with Red X's lead and my lip contact went more involved than when I had initially learned English. It was soft and the stubble on his chin was an exciting texture against my face. He broke away after a moment longer than I had thought would occur. I felt excited and warm with a curiosity of what else lip contact could be. The movies had taught me that it had more romantic meanings, but romance on Tamaran would often transfer in friendships. Affection was universal and freely given. My lightness was also due to the language transfer filling my brain with new connections.

" I wasn't expecting that, Cutie. Though I'd be happy to teach you French as well if that's your response."

While I didn't necessarily get the joke I knew it was a joke so I laughed.

" Tamaranians learn language through lip contact. I know "kissing" is typically more romantic on earth, but it is linked with dating if I'm not mistaken." I moved to kiss him again and wrapped a hand in my hair. I hadn't kissed for fun, but movies had lead me to believe a few things. I knew that teeth weren't that involved and that there was gentle and rough kissing. Though when his tongue slid between my lips I knew we were getting into a bit rougher level. It was exciting, but I needed to calm down before I got overwhelmed. I laughed once again as I pulled away just letting the happiness pour through me.

"So you can just speak Spanish just because I kissed you?"

"Si, Yo soy hablo Español." I muttered tasting the language on my tongue. It was similar to English, though it came out smoother and easier "Inglés es más difícil".

He kissed me again and it was nice to have this affection. I wanted this from Robin though he had been clear that he would not give me more than friendship as relationships were below the job of hero. I didn't really want to think about Robin. I wanted to enjoy the hands on my hair and waist. He bit my bottom lip and that felt really nice. He felt really nice. I hadn't realized it, but a purr came out of throat when he did. He broke the kiss and laughed this time.

"Was that a purr?"

"Maybe" I said and suddenly felt embarrassment wash over me. I disentangled myself a little to get some space to calm down.

" Well Cutie that was more than I was expecting, but you likely convinced me for dates."

"I'm glad" I started feeling more uncomfortable since it was late and I really felt like I had done something wrong to Robin. I needed to get out of this thought of him and what he would think if he knew. I shifted up off the couch and went to fix my skirt which had shifted up. "Thank you, I have been wanting to learn Spanish."

"Your welcome"

"I need to go back home...I'll stop by soon."

"Okay"

I flew out the window and headed for the ocean I needed another dip if not to cool down than to ease my guilt.

The dive in the ocean did not ease any of my jumble of confusion on why Robin's thought was such a point of fear. I had made it clear to him that I wanted more affection and closeness than he had been willing to give. He kept me far from his heart and would not do any of the romantic earth things with me if we were in public. He was my friend. That was what he offered to be, and made it clear I would not cross the girlfriend line. I had not been able to fly for days after he had corrected someone calling me his girlfriend. It was a hard thing to balance, unreturned affection on Tamaran was often rectified with isolation from that person until interest had shifted. It gave time to heal before confronting the person. Many moons were set aside with the purpose of finding another after a rejection. I was not gifted this luxury since the tower was my only home on earth and I had been unable to leave with all the requirements of the job of being a hero. I had mourned in my room and had not placed my affection in another, until an opening appeared with Red X. I was still not fully healed or else I would feel less of the guilt.

My boost of energy was gone as my emotions soured and I flew slowly to the tower in the dark. I decided to enter at the ground entrance. I had hovered low and my conflicting emotions might of caused me to fly short of the height of the 30 story tower. I entered the code and security tests before entering the elevator. While I did not stay wet I felt sticky and weighed down. I felt like I was ill, but knew I had not been exposed to any pathogens that would affect my Tamaranian biology. I had learned from living with the Titans that illness was very common in humans and they would fall ill multiple times a year. Beast Boy was quite vocal when he was sick and complained about needing vegetable soup. He would change forms when he sneezed which was cute and tiring when he would shift too large for the couch. The only illnesses I knew affected Tamaranians was sun-starvation and heartbreak. While most of the time they were not fatal only devastating to mind and body, if combined they could kill. It was why my transformation was so frightening.

"Where have you been?" was my greeting the elevator doors popped open to the main living area on the 28th floor. Robin was standing within inches of the door and I instinctively cowered back. I had wanted to retreat to my room before seeing him since my emotions were still in conflict. I said nothing since the truth was not something I felt like I could share. I was frozen in the doorway as I looked anywhere for inspiration for something to say. "Where have you been?" he repeated and laid hands on my arms leading me away from the elevator. My skin must have been cold to the touch since he recoiled quickly once the doors could close behind me.

"I was flying" was the part of the truth that felt like was safe to say without revealing too much. "I did not intend to stay out so long, but did not know the time."

Cyborg was in the room as well with the main screen showing that Raven and Beast Boy were out of the tower on patrol. He was looking at me curiously and I knew that he would see through me if I gave him that chance. I focused on my expression to Robin for the next thing I said.

"I'm sorry" I was sorry for a few different things at the moment, a shiver ran down my spine as I felt really cold in a shock. A part of my brain took me down a dark path and it was as id something broke inside me. More shivers racked my body and it was only my luck that the hero part of Robin kicked in as he caught me. I was crying and I didn't know the exact reason. Did I feel like I was betraying Robin or did I wish I was anywhere else, but here. He dropped his anger and his face filled with concern as my weight became too much for him to bear. I sunk to the floor and felt like a stone sinking deep into a pond of turmoil. I was heavier when sad since my gravity bladder would be effected. My true weight was heavier than most humans could lift without assistance from technology.

"Star, Starfire what's wrong. Star." Robin kept putting his hand on my forehead and trying to wipe my tears. Cyborg rushed over and picked me up. He looked very concerned and when he sat me down on the couch he did not stray far from me. He put a blanket that was on the back of the couch over me and I knew that the buzz of his sensors were trying to detect something wrong. I continued to cry uncontrollably for a while longer until my eyes were dry. I did not have an endless supply of tears, but my sadness abated a little once they were gone.

"I'm sorry." I spoke once again. I was starting to find some of my strength back and sat up away from Cyborg. "My emotions are not stable at the moment."

"It's okay Star, let it out. Robin please get a glass of water." Cyborg said and scooted away to give me space, but not enough that if I fell again he could not react. "My grandmother always said you needed to rehydrate after a good cry." He said as a way too full glass of water was shoved into my hand. I felt embarrassed now, but I mostly felt numb. The storm of sadness and anxiety had left a desert in its wake. I drank the water until the glass was empty.

"What happened ?" Robin asked and did an uncommon wave of affection by grabbing my hand to hold.

"My systems show that your temperature is below normal levels by a large margin and your heart beat is way too slow Star." Cyborg said and the concern was still there.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked and this time I nodded as the functionality of my body was returning. While I had let my emotions empower me on most days they could be overridden and repressed when needed.

"I am the fine, but worry I might be getting the sick." It was possible my heartbreak was starting to effect me and this was an expression of the symptoms. Kissing and receiving affection might of triggered a heightened heartbreak sickness from my time with Robin.

"What happened Star? Where were you tonight?" Robin still held my hand, but I moved mine out of his. It was not a comfort at the moment. He looked hurt as I wrapped my arms around myself in a self hug.

"I was in the outer atmosphere to feel better and I took extra time in the ocean. I thought it would make me feel better." I felt cold to myself which was a concern. I did not think any earthen medicine would be able to treat the symptoms if it was heartbreak sickness. I would have to hope excessive sunlight would be treatment enough. "Sunlight helps heal Tamaranians when sick. I also thought swimming might be the refreshing. I was wrong."

"Why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling good star? I got concerned once I realized you were gone and wouldn't pick up your communicator. Why didn't you have it on you?" Robin had moved to stand and pace the length of the couch without my touch as an anchor.

"The communicators fry when she renters the atmosphere. I asked her not to take them with her until I figured out a way to fix that." Cyborg answered for me. He did a quick look up and down my body. "Your vitals are still abnormal, well for you, but better than a moment ago. You should go get rest if you are sick."

"Thank you, friend. I think some rest and the sunrise will help." I said and used his shoulder to help prop me up to stand. Robin moved in quickly to put an arm around my waist to steady me. I did not reject him like his hand, but I did not let myself lean on him or soak in his comfort like I would have before. I was touch starved and desperate for anything that he would give me. Now I didn't know what to feel with Red X now in the picture. My connection to him was not as strong by any means, but he was willing to share with me what I lacked and craved from Robin. He did the flirting with me and it was a nice gift to have some affection turned my way.

I laid in bed or I laid on the roof for the next few days as I wished to return back to feeling like my normal self. Raven and Beast Boy visited to check in on me in my room. Meditating with Raven was helpful, but it was obvious that my turmoil made her uncomfortable with her empathy. I heard her whisper to Robin that it felt like a candle had been blown out instead of my normal fire. I was sick, but it was not as severe as I had witnessed on Tamaran. It was like a human cold, but heart sickness was not something to ignore. I was not inclined to call home for advice, I already knew that the only remedy available on earth was sunlight.

Cyborg was helpful in bringing me a tablet to distract me and hopefully cheer me up. It was nice to set up and post to social media. I also enjoyed streaming movies in my bedroom. The Space based movies were always entertaining since they were comedies in what Aliens were expected to behave.

Robin…Robin was a bit more of a challenge to think about. He often hovered by my door and asked everyone else how I was doing, but did not often enter my room. This space was a little relieving since it provided me isolation to truly think about him and us without his gentle mixed signals confusing me further. I didn't think that this was full heartsickness so it was unlikely my feelings for Robin would be resolved completely, but it was a way to process that he was not going to be a source of what I wanted, but had alternatives. I took advantage of a few sick days since crime was slow and I truly didn't feel myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Beautiful Readers, I am in my finals week at University along with the last bit of prewritten material please send me some positive vibes so I can write more once my brain recovers. Thank YOU for reading!**

Without the Red X suit I was forced back into my old gig of Identity theft. It was better than my old gig of petty theft since it was less of a team sport. I didn't have to rely on a team or a buyer. I just needed my skimmer to work and for my ability to work fast before anyone noticed their accounts compromised. It was also rather victimless since many cards reimbursed victims. I was careful and experienced so it was not that much of a chore. I mostly just transferred a few grand into payments and let my plethora of fake Ids cash in the money. Currently Merbert Moover was raking in a decent weeks worth of pay. I lived simply which helped, but I needed to cover some expenses back home. I had gone for a visit and the pile of bills in hidden in the cookie jar reminded me of why I started. The first thing I had ever taken was a birthday card for my mom when I was 7. It was something I wanted for her and I didn't have money. It made her so happy and we needed a little happiness after dad left. It hadn't stopped since and when I got caught things changed. A bait car was my downfall, and in hindsight if something seems too good to be true, it is. My bail took so much out of my mother and I knew she was relieved when I got off with community service. It hadn't taught me anything more than the system cheated people more than I did or could. The man watching me pick up trash and the attorney meant to prosecute me just saw me as a bag of blood to drain and move on. I moved to Jump not long after for a clean slate with less of my mom trying to worry. Maybe I should of stayed closer to help with the bills. Maybe I should be doing a lot of things differently.

Though unfortunately one of the biggest maybes in my mind right now was maybe I scared off Starfire. It had been more than a week since I had seen her. Maybe Tamaranians had a different definition of soon. It had gotten to a point I had tried to spot her on the news or any city cameras. She was nowhere to be found. The Titans had appeared on the news, but there lack of a member was noted when fighting Plasmus. I was getting a little concerned since she did kiss and run. Though who knows what she is really like. Today I had reached the point of interest that I created an Instagram to check her page. She posted a large number of sunrises which wasn't that exciting. She didn't add inspirational quotes or emojis, just the sunrise over the ocean. She did have one selfie of her bathed in light, but once again no caption to provide context. She had posted recently including that mornings sunrise. She had 5 million followers which was no easy feat with pretty much only 10 photos of the exact same thing. I guess being a hero created a following no matter what you did. She was alive and active, but must be avoiding missions. Her account was formed after she kissed me so that must be relevant somehow.

In a decision that I came with after a few beers I decided to send her a message. My account did not contain any personal information or photos for safety . I was just curious why she was out of comission and ignoring me. It took a few tries to get a greeting out that wouldn't be stupid or incriminating. I eventually settled on:

X:Hey Cutie 😊

My anxiety kicked in and as I moved to delete it a response came.

S: Greetings and exaltations citizen I hope you have a wonderous day

That appeared to be a practiced and standard message sent to people who sent her messages. It was polite and Starfire brand without being open for more response. It kindly shut a door with the mix of "have". I decided to press my luck and with the help of auto correct was able to communicate again. Well that and a shot of vodka that was tucked into my couch. I was buzzed, yeah buzzed. This was one of the more efficient ways for me to talk to women I'd learned in high school.

X: It would b wonderous if I got to c u Cutie. I mean u kinda left me hanging?

S: Red X?

X: Bingo Beautiful

X: Ur definition of soon is too long, I wanted to c u

S: Lo siento

S: I am the sick

A sudden and unexpected thought entered my head that I hadn't considered since I'd never locked lips with an alien. Could I get sick with some sort of intergalactic mono or herpes. I had not stopped Starfire from kissing me since that would be stupid and not what I really wanted, should I pay the consequences.

X: oh too bad, nothing serious right?

S: It is the human equivalent to a cold, I shall be the alright

X: o good lol

S: lol? What is that?

I actually did laugh out loud since the fact she didn't understand lol was really damn cute all the sudden.

X: Laughing out loud, cutie.

S: Thank you slang does not translate with lip contact.

S: Humans are strange

X: Yeah we R

X: What r u doing?

S: Resting and watching a movie

X: What movie?

S: Cinderella the mice are quite cute

X: Of course ur a Disney fan, Princess.

There was a long gap where she did not reply and I was curious if I had scared her off. I was a little too off to continue scamming people and I did consider ordering from postmates to spare myself all the stairs required in walking down to the street. I was hungry though. While I was debating Chiles or Taco Bell an Instagram notification pulled me out of the pondering.

S: lol

It was so simple, but it made me smile before laying back on my couch and browsing through her photos once again.

I was able to communicate with her the next day and the next. She continued to claim she was getting better and was being taken care of, but she sounded lonely. She often sent the first text which wasn't something I normally was accustomed to. She did her daily sunrise and selfie posts. She spent a lot of her day watching movies so I kept giving her recommendations. She liked Starship troopers and Titanic, but wasn't a fan of American Pie or Scream. She shared light personal details like earth foods and shops she enjoyed. She asked me a lot about myself which sometimes I would answer other times I would just deflect with a question about me. She was very bubbly and progressively gained slang and unfortunately gained knowledge of Emojis. At times her enthusiasm was tiring, but most of the time it was contagious and adorable to see her learn. She loved earth and she was easily finding the bright things to be thankful. I asked her a lot about space since I was curious and never had a source. It sounded like space must be far from perfect if out of the cool places she had seen earth was the place she wanted to remain. We had only been corresponding for a week, but I had grown used to receiving her beaming good morning text. This morning it was no different. I often woke up an hour after she sent it since I was not one to rise with the sun.

S: Good morning!

X: Good morning, how are you doing cutie?

What I was not expecting was a ding of notification to ring out from my kitchen. In a sudden rush of instinct, I jumped out of the couch and held the remote like a weapon. I heard a familiar laugh which signaled that she was amused by my reflexes. In what was likely the nerdiest thing possible Starfire was dressed in a branded merch sweatshirt with all the Titans on it. She wore black leggings that were too short for her legs and was in flip flops which meant she was in civilian mode. Her hair was long. Longer than most humans could grow it since it went all the way down her sweatshirt in a tight braid. She also had in her hands two smoothies one green and one pink.

"Hello, I was coming to town for a smoothie and thought to bring you one." She reached out to hand me the pink beverage. "My taste in food is very different from humans so I went with their most popular one."

I dropped the remote that for some reason was my main source of attack and took the smoothie, It smelt like strawberries and tasted like strawberries when I took a sip. It was actually pretty good even if I preferred more raspberry and watermelon flavors.

"Thank you, do I want to know what's in yours ?"

"If you have a fondness for Kale, mustard, turmeric, mango, bananas, ginger and seaweed. Please go ahead and have a taste."

"Strawberry sounds fine, thank you." I decided that the strawberry was far from the worst flavor she could have brought me. "Are you still sick?"

"I am feeling the better, I just needed sun and rest."

"Cool." Once again I didn't know what to say to her. Should I bring up what went down last time she was here or would it be better to just ignore that. She sat down on my couch arm and just looked at me like she had something she needed to say. When the silence continued on she just said nothing and went back to sucking down her green concoction. With whatever resolve that sip gave her she said.

" I would like to attempt a date." She seemed very nervous, but when I heard confirmation that she wanted to see me more the flirty part of my brain kicked in to save me from more awkward silence.

" Well Cutie typically I start off dates in different locations and then bring them home. Though I don't mind skipping that step." I sat on the couch and nervously did a sweep of the fact I was just in gym shorts and a half zipped sweatshirt.

"Not today, the Titans are still too worried to let me disappear for long. I haven't been sick much on earth and I scared them."

"You look perfectly healthy to me. Nothing contagious right cutie?"

"No, I do not believe I can spread what I have." She took a deep sip of her smoothie went to stand back up. "I just wanted to see you and communicate I do wish to go on a date.. with you."

"Well I always appreciate the confidence boost and breakfast. How about you let me know a time you feel better and the titans won't be an unwelcome third wheel."

Her face went a little pale, but she nodded. "That would be preferred. I shall message you a day, yes?" She started walking to the window and looked back at me.

"Sounds perfect, cutie." I said and issued her a two finger salute as she hoovered out and away from my building. Interactions with her were still a little nerve wracking, but it was nice to have her bringing me food and the overall amazement that she wanted to see me. I knew that when that date would come I would definitely need a way to impress her. I just really hoped if I took her out for dinner I would no be expected to try whatever food monstrosity she would order if Seaweed, ginger and mango were her favorite flavors.


	8. Chapter 8

**Finals done and filler chapter from Robins pov for a change. Next chapter will be up tomorrow so be ready for some solid Starfire! I will being writing a bit more often since I have break, let me know what you think since I am writing day by day. Thank you for reading!**

I didn't like this feeling. I did not want to be the person obsessively listening outside her door and feeling chest hurt every time I heard her erupt into muffled giggles on the other side of the door. This was not the person I wanted to be. I should not be doing this, but it was almost like her laugh was a sirens call. I had tried to go to my room and get some other work handled, but I could only get so far before I needed to take a break and would end up right back here. Did I feel like a stalker, yes. Did I wish I could enter that doorway and be with Starfire, yes. Would I stop doing what I am currently doing, I hope so. I hated this hesitation, but when I had talked to Raven she had simply told me to let her be. There was no room for arguing with her tone and magical slam of the door. I wasn't helping her feel better. She had done this in a tone that I had only seen a few other times. She was being protective of Starfire, but I didn't like that she felt the need to protect her from me. I don't know what Cyborg told her or if even mattered. I regretted being so harsh when she returned, but it was such a fear reaction to not being able to find her or get a hold of her. It was unlike her, or well the her I thought I knew so well.

The Starfire situation had been a little tense, but we had a good thing working for us. We worked well as a team and were friends. It had been a little awkward after the last time I had set up boundaries of what we could be. It was right after a visit from Gotham so it might have been colder than what I meant, but I needed that line to be clear. I was putting her at risk if any Gotham big bads made their way over to Jump. I just didn't want to risk that, especially after Slade figuring out that connection. Any sign that she was more special to me would make a giant target on her back she couldn't shake. It made me feel guilty when she'd be pointed out in an attack from one of my villains. I had to make it clear every time she shouted my name or rushed to my side first she was staking a claim that wasn't there. The first few weeks instead of those smiles and hugs I had grown accustomed to receiving ceased. She sent me sad eyes and hadn't really been as bright, but that was nothing compared to how dim she looked when she had fallen in my arms.

Starfire was never cold in my view, but she felt like ice which might have been the scariest part. While we had not known everything about Tamaranian body chemistry, I knew that her being cool to the touch was a bad sign. We had some idea of her powers being fueled by solar radiation, but we didn't know exactly what would happen if those dipped to such a dangerous low. Batman had sent a message making it clear that if she did not improve in health she would need to be quarantined off world. Luckily according to Raven and the sounds on the other side of the room she was improving. She seemed to enjoy Instagram and wondered why I didn't introduce her to it earlier. She had gotten help from Cyborg in learning how to use a tablet and quickly took off with it. It was nice seeing her sunset obsession each morning and each day she was improving according to Raven. She said that it was an emotional disturbance, but it was steadily improving, but I needed to keep my distance. I was doing my best, I was. I just couldn't stop my bones from worrying and bringing me closer to her.

We would need to have a talk once she was better. It had been two weeks and while she had done some preliminary flying all the Titans had sensed she was off. Beast Boy said she smelled sick and her scent was off when he was in dog form. Cyborg said that her heart and temperature were abnormal patterns that hadn't been in his readings before. Raven said that her aura was acting like a completely different person and had rapid pulses instead of her reliable glow. Cyborg brought forth a theory she might be like a star and be able to enter supernova if she was not able to improve. Luckily the reports each gave to me pointed in the direction she was getting steadier. She had been able to fly again and told Raven she'd likely be able to join battles again. We hadn't taken any loses yet, but every fight was a little harder without her. I had caught myself being distracted looking for her to make sure she was okay even if she wasn't there. It had become such a habit. I was being a hypocrite, but how could anything change without putting her at risk.

"I'm so sorry, Star." I said to the door and opened it up with a code I had been tapping into the wall. I was presented with an open room with an open window and a lack of Star. I felt panic flood my veins until I saw her zip across the sky doing loops with a smile upon her face. She was chasing Beast Boy in his falcon form as they zipped across the sky shoulder to shoulder. She mimicked his actions and drops so that they were in near perfect unity. They were playing a game and it was fun for both if it was any indication by her face. She looked so much more like the Starfire I knew and… other things. She was the sun once again with her hair long and wild in the wind. My heart hurt in deep beats as I longed for this smile to be addressed at me. I was a sap and if Bruce had known my thoughts he would have hit me. Fuck. I was screwed if I denied my feelings, but she would be hurt if I did. I would work on being friends, best friends, and hopefully that would be enough to stop this feeling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the lovely responses! My last chapter was a bit of a change, but we are back to Starfire and I am back to writing more! I might go into more povs of the other Titans, but this will remain mainly a RedX / Starfire driven story. I will also address I haven't decided how strictly I'll follow episode chronology so if somethings are off canon. I haven't seen the all the episodes of the show in 7 years. May be getting DCUniverse as a christmas present for myself. Thank YOU for reading!**

I was feeling better by the time the next big alarm went off, I was ready for a fight. It was a wonderful part of being a Titan that I was able to use my abilities to help the city. Though it would never compare to the spars and battles on Tamaran being able to fly and fight were needs in my bones. Peace was a wonderful and often short-lived gift on both my homes which suited me nicely. I had to always pull back my punches which was a natural response at this point. Human villains were still fragile in most cases, so I made sure my full strength was restrained enough to be bruising and not crippling or lethal. The death of any civilian would be an instant void on my Terran card where a lethal blow to a villain may result in suspension. Either options were not agreeable to me, so I had developed a great ability of self-control while sparring with Robin.

Robin was less of a thought and presence. I knew he would be at my door sometimes, but it could be worse. He was less in my thoughts as I kept thinking about my upcoming date with Red X. We had been communicating everyday and he often sent me cute cat of the memes. I did not understand all of them, but he knew if I didn't I'd enjoy the cat photo attached. I most importantly enjoyed the shark hat cat photo. He made me float and laugh in a lightness that had not existed with Robin at any point. I think not being in the same house had been part of the allure, since it was nice to have a new space to visit. I loved the tower, but it was nice to have something outside of the Titans to have my own experiences on earth. That might have been why I had gone along with the notion to go on dates with him. I wanted to have a life on earth beyond being a hero, beyond being a Titan under Robin.

I flew up to living room to see where the alert was coming from before I could jet off. My speed had the advantage where I could often access the damage and relay back what would be needed or how much civilian rerouting and evacuation would need to be done. Only Robin and Cyborg were in front of the screen, but I quickly saw that the tv/monitor assignment. We had gotten better at having identification for our normal foes. A blue color of unknown would appear if the subject was unidentified. Today the lucky or well soon to be unlucky villains were the Hive Five. It looked like they were near the docks. At least that meant a low population density to move.

"On it." I said before Robin could send off orders. Raven had agreed with me when I said I felt up for battle. Cyborg hadn't given me a final physical, but I knew how I was feeling better than anyone else in the Tower. Robin had not given me approval to join back on mission, but we had not really had a true discussion since I was at my worst.

"Wait a second." Was the part of the sentence Robin tried to form before I was out of ear shot. I did not feel the need to wait a second more to use my powers. I would have a conversation with him, but I needed to serve Jump City. I had felt bad every time I hadn't been able to participate in a fight. I knew that my teammates were strong and could do almost everything. There just was some guilt in the fact I wasn't there doing my duty. I liked to help people and not being able to do it was part of the problem. It was a very quick zip to the docks before I noticed a clear commotion with workers fleeing from the scene. I saw Jinx using her hexing abilities on a crate marked "US Airforce". Mammoth was flinging other crates and machinery around creating a blockade from other pathways. I did not immediately see Gizmo, but knew he was likely around. There was an unfamiliar man in a blue suit next to them, but I he appeared to be watching more than participating.

"Unidentified member of the Hive Five. Approach with caution." I said into my communicator before sending a well-aimed Starbolt at Jinx's feet. It caused a large cloud of dust to appear in her face and spook her back. Mammoth the ever respondent teammate retaliated by throwing a part of a crane directly at me. I dipped out of its path and let it fall into the ocean before flying low skimming the waves before shooting right up the side of the cliff. I used my momentum to slam into Mammoth since he was often my assigned foe since his strength was a hazard for everyone else. He was more brawn than brain, so it was not that much of a challenge to subdue him once his strength was matched. I was mostly concerned with getting him to draw his throwing heavy objects my direction. He had dislocated Raven's shoulder once when she got clipped by something he threw. I would rather not have that. I had Mammoth on his back quickly since his stance was easily thrown off balance. He was disoriented so I quickly pinned him until a shock ran up my spine. I loosened my hold in order to get the shocking barb out of my back. It was highly unpleasant, but I am sure the eye bolt I launched at Gizmo's controller also was. Unfortunately, Mammoth had gotten his head back enough to backhand me off of him and back to the ocean. I caught myself midair before I got wet and saw Beast Boy in Eagle form shooting off for the fight. I knew the other Titans would be quick to join but would take a bit from general transport across the T- Bridge.

" Target appears to be after US Airforce crate." I heard over my communicator. I had known that was the name but had not really been aware of any significance.

"That's not a good sign." I heard Cyborg say. The T Bridge had risen from the ocean and I saw the R-Cycle and T- Car jet across. They would be here shortly. I saw an electrified net zoom towards Beast Boy before he made it to the docks edge so I shot a thin Starbolt to slice it before he could get caught.

"Thanks for the assist." Beast Boy said over the line. He morphed into a spider monkey and started swinging through the shipyard to get to the carrier container. Unfortunately, a Hex made a steel bar fall just as he was grabbing it. He morphed into a cat and landed on his feet. Raven had just appeared on the scene so I knew she would have her subdued quickly. I flew towards the carrier to see what they were trying to access. Mammoth was trying to force the crate's doors off its hinges. It had been weakened greatly by Jinx but was still holding. I went forward to distract him, when my communicator went off.

"Starfire stand down." Robin ordered via coms. " You're not approved for combat. Copy?"

"Copy" I said and shot a bolt at Mammoths shoulder instead of full launched attack. It hurt and it distracted him enough to cry out. I landed and started advancing on foot to see other ways I could assist while doing my best to not directly fight. A hex from my left side hit my leg and made me trip and my boot fall off. While I was tripped a portal opened up beneath me and I was falling. I landed inside a crate somehow from the metal floor.

I had a handle on my fears as expected from a true Tamaranian Warrior, but my time as a slave had made me claustrophobic. I did not like being in a locked box without light one bit. My first instinct was to slam against the sides, but they were sturdy. They also sounded like they collided with other crates. I was surrounded from all sides which did not help with the claustrophobic panic.

"Where'd you go Star?" I heard Cyborgs voice on my communicator which was a welcome distraction.

"Inside a crate somewhere."

"Kyd Wykkyd got you. You good?"

I declined to answer that since I needed to be good. I needed to get out before I was consumed by my growing fear. I put my hand on the wall I had not heard a clang of another crate on the opposite side of the door. I heated my hand and went through the melting points of metals in my head as I upped the temperature. The wall started to warp and become malleable. I dug my fingers into softened metal ripped a big enough hole to crawl out. There was a small gap between the next crate, so I skimmed up and out to the sky.

"I'm out." I said simply and got my bearings. Robin and Cyborg was on the scene trying to repel Jinx as Raven was in a magic battle with this Kyd Wykkyd. I resisted the urge to slam him into the ground and went to get Mammoth off Beast Boy's tail, literally since he was in Tiger form. I was not impervious to magic in any form, so it was likely for the best. Poor Raven would have to balance two if Robin and Cyborg didn't subdue Jinx.

I flew a flurry of Starbolts at Mammoth trying not to go against my orders to not participate in combat. I wasn't fully listening, but they were struggling already with me being at a distance. I did get Mammoth's attention though I was not expecting him to fling Beast Boy by his tail at me. Beast Boy did not morph into anything smaller, but I was able to easily catch him in my arms. He gave me a grateful lick that was rather sweet.

"Thanks, Mama. While Tigers can swim I didn't feel like taking a dip." He said morphing back to human form.

"Can you go all monkey on Kyd Wykkyd? I did not appreciate his teleporting me earlier." I said flying us directly to where he was battling Raven by portaling her blows.

"On it!" He said while shifting. I shot two Starbolts as a diversion before launching him down. He made quick work being a big enough nuisance by shifting into a boa and an ostrich before grabbing his hands in bear mode. Raven magicked his hands together and he was subdued.

"Guys we got a bigger problem." I heard Cyborg say over the line. I looked back over to the crate they had been attempting to infiltrate. Gizmo had snuck inside and now there were two missiles facing outside of it. Armed by the terrible look on his face. Robin had him at the end of his bow staff ready to strike.

"They aren't nukes according to my censors, but they can do some high causalities this close to Jump."

"Raven can you portal them to some pocket dimension?" Robin asked over coms. She started listing out "Azerath Zinthos "Though in that Kyd Wykkyd broke free and portaled him and Raven out of sight. Jinx also Hexed the control panel so that whatever was set was set without a chance of us reversing. In a moment of potentially petty mindset I threw the boot she had charmed off my foot with force at her stomach. She did not have the chance to fully escape as it nailed her shin as she tried to escape. I felt satisfied as she fell, but quickly moved closer to the crate to see what could be done. Missiles with arms were not a desired item to find.

"Cyborg is there anything you can do?" Robin asked frantically as he looked at the count down.

"The board is fried, and I can't get them to switch off." He said and went to check what he could access.

"Where's Raven?" Robin asked.

"That Kyd Wykkyd dude teleported her somewhere." Beast Boy added coming to join us in human form.

"This is bad, how much time do we have, Cyborg?" Robin asked and I took notice that there was timer on the side listing off in rapid beeps.

"It says 7 minutes, but who knows what that last Hex did to them. I don't want to be counting on Raven to be back in that time, and we don't have enough time to effectively evacuate."

"Are they heat seeking?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, they can be programed to be, but why would that matter?" Cyborg said rapidly swiping at his arm screen.

"I could lead it away from the city." I spoke up as I caught up to Beast Boy's thought process.

"No Way!" was Robin's immediate response.

"I can't guarantee that would work with the Hex, we need them away from people and we don't have a lot of time." Cyborg said as he shut his arm scanner and looked at me. " I need you to get them far from the city as possible." I nodded and motioned that he needed to back away from the missiles. I might drop one if I carried them individually, so I needed to carry the whole crate out.

"Please move Robin." I said as he had not moved.

"I don't like this. Though we only have 5 minutes so we will discuss this after you're back at the tower." Robin said as he walked out of the shipping container.

I quickly summoned enough strength and picked up the container as I glanced at the 4:32 seconds remaining on the container. It was not quite my max weight, but to transport it with the speed needed to ensure civilian and ecological effects to be minimal required effort. I took off and likely made it 120 miles out at full speed before tossing it up sky and let it blow. The shock wave was disorienting, but I was able to snap out of it quickly flying back homeward with expediency.

In the time I made it back the boys had all the Hive Five with the exception of Kyd Wykkyd cuffed and ready for the metahuman division of the police to pick them up.

"That go okay, Star?" Cyborg asked as I landed next to him.

"No issue." I said and noticed that one of my feet was bare as I recoiled from the cold ground.

"Your vitals are within the normal range for you. It's nice to have you back in the field, Star" Cyborg said and put his hand on my shoulder.

In that moment a Raven in a feather boa emerged from a portal with Kyd Wykkyd in a snorkel tied with a garden hose. Pocket dimensions were an interesting and tiring endeavor for her. Her scowl was so clear that I knew all comments I might say would do nothing to help. Though it did not make it so Beast Boy would stop laughing. I smiled at him and a giggle escaped me too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we all made it back to the Tower I was still feeling good enough to not feel the strain. I hoped this would last, but I knew Robin would likely cause my good mood to come to an end. I had gone against his orders a bit today, but it ended up for the best. I sat on the counter eat some Nutella from the jar waiting for him to come in so we could have the conversation he promised. Raven was in bed as she belonged. She was exhausted from all the magic. Cyborg was in his garage trying to make the T car more bullet proof. Beast boy had gone to his favorite napping spot on the couch and had not moved since he sat down. Robin came out the elevator looking like he had tousled his hair more than normal.

"You weren't cleared for combat and you went against direct orders." He said coming up to face me. He had to look up at me which lessened the intensity.

"I apologize, but I needed to help the team. Raven had cleared me, but I had yet to have Cyborg clear me since he was on his other assignment." I spoke calmly since I had gone against orders, they were orders that were bad for the team, but orders still.

"I understand you felt that way, but I really need you to listen my orders in battle, Star or I will need to bench you. I can't have you hurt civilians or do anything you'd regret since your emotions clouded your judgement." He pulled out my boot that I had thrown at Jinx. I did feel a bit embarrassed since there was a moment I had done something not super heroic.

"I understand, Robin. I will not be throwing shoes in the future." I put down my Nutella and looked at him directly in the mask so he could sense that I was sincere. It had been an impulse, and it had been satisfying, but was not the behavior I wanted to incorporate often.

"I know Star, just let me trust you in battle. I want you to have my back." I had knelt down and was slowly sliding my boot back up my leg. It was a more intimate action, since he did move much more slowly than necessary. If this had happened a month earlier I likely would have swooned or felt fuzzier. Now after being sick for two weeks, I put my hand hands on the top of my boot and yanked it all the way on before he could accidently brush against my thigh. I was not going to fall back in a hole thinking about Robin's mixed signals.

"I am always on your team, Robin." I said and went to stand up on the ground. I was gonna escape with my Nutella before he made any actions that would drag me back. I gave him a smile and grabbed my jar. We bought these in bulk, so I knew my eating an entire one would not eliminate the supply.

"Good job today, Star. I'm glad you're feeling better. We really needed you." He had grabbed the hand not holding a jar as I went to leave. He gave it a squeeze before letting me go. I didn't have anything else to say so I hurried to the comfort of my room. He was really showing I side I enjoyed seeing, but I knew that it could shift so quickly. I went to my tablet to see if Red X had sent me a message. I did a little wiggle dance when I saw the notification.

RedX: Nice to see you back on the news Cutie 😉

RedX: I really got a kick out of your fight with Jinx

Starfire: Lol

Starfire: Can we celebrate with a date ?

He took a bit replying, but that was okay. I knew that it was more blunt than normal humans. I just felt like seeing him and having a distraction from whatever Robin was trying.

RedX: Sure :P Thursday 10pm wear something black

Starfire: :D

He had slowly been teaching me emojis which was fun to add. I suddenly felt butterflies rush through my stomach as I went to my closet to find something black and cute. I had two days, but I really couldn't wait that easily. I floated in tight circles as I laid all my options out. I couldn't wait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 1 of the DATE! Starfire has the other half of the story to tell! Thank YOU for reading!**

In the few days of time I had before my Thursday date, I started freaking out. I had some idea of what I was doing, but Starfire wasn't exactly the kind of girl you take out to a dinner and a movie. I didn't know what she was expecting, but I figured that if her expectations were built up upon the chick flick industry I might have to do something a little beyond. I luckily had been plotting some ideas based upon what I knew from her movie tastes and our conversations. We talked at least a little every day which was helpful, but it was strange actually having a date coming up. I felt myself curious if I should get a haircut, but she had mentioned liking my hair the way it was. Plus, it wouldn't matter since I would have helmet hair no matter what. I debated getting her a spare helmet, but I figured that her head was thick enough to take a hit from Cinderblock she probably could recover from a tumble if such a thing happened.

It was just a while since I'd done a formal date. Like yeah I had used the dating apps, but it was hard to actually get matches and follow through. Most cases they wanted dinner and then nothing else came out from it. Getting ghosted wasn't a favorite hobby of mine so I cooled off from doing that too much.

Though it was weird with that Alien factor since there was a lot of things I didn't know biology wise and culturally. Like what if I accidently proposed or insulted her? Did she have teeth in unexpected places? She had already expressed the ability to learn language through lip contact what else could she learn? I was overthinking, but most of the time my habit of overthinking was helpful during a job.

I had managed to run down to my mom's place and with the excuse of a work bonus got her caught up on her bills. She hadn't believed my explanation, she was smarter than that, but I think it was the point she was content to just be caught up. She made me a huge batch of tamales to take back with me since she had commented that I looked hungry. I hadn't been a proficient cook when I left and not much had changed so I was grateful. I knew she was also glad to be able to repay me in some way. I think it might be time I visit once a month so I can keep her caught up on bills and she can keep me caught up on home cooking.

My card skimming had me set up for a little while, but I knew that it would only be a matter of time before I needed to shift locations. I liked being based in Jump for the convenience and sheer population of tourists, but my ambition went a little farther. I wanted to scope out a bigger job like I had been able to achieve as Red X in that suit. I had the suit but needed to get a handle on that belt again if I was gonna attempt bigger jobs. I wasn't a meta so it was only what tech I could acquire that would give me such an edge. I just knew that dating Starfire could complicate or uncomplicate that task depending on how this date went. At least I already knew she was attracted to me and we had chemistry. That took out a big question I normally had to deal with. Though I was a bit curious what she would show up in at my request to wear black…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had done my research and decided that it was likely a nice way to get her to curled up with me on a blanket worse come to worse. I had worn my standard black jeans and a white T-shirt with my leather riding jacket over it. My mom had always compared me to James Dean when I dressed like that which I had come to learn was something most women went after. Hopefully Starfire would be down for a similar style.

I had showered and shaved and knew that I smelt way better than she was used to. I had done push ups and crunches in the event my shirt came off I knew she'd find plenty of things to be impressed by. I wasn't used to a date being a big deal, but she was a big deal. She was an out of this world beauty and it was nice having her to talk to during the day. I had not gained many friends in Jump and could somewhat relate to her want to explore and enjoy life. I just also was mystified when I was able to make her laugh and smile.

I had asked her out so late so it was less likely she would be spotted since she wasn't exact hard to recognize. Her height alone was bound to get some attention if I took her to a normal dinner at the old spaghetti factory. I decided I'd take her out on a bike ride to a lookout point to watch the Perseids meteor shower. I had wanted to do something private and staring at the sky with something to watch seemed like a nice thing to attempt. If she wanted another I would be able to take her to some more midnight showings and other late-night meals.

It was a little chilly, but I was keeping my window open a little early in case she would show up early. I needed some fresh air myself, so I didn't sweat through my shirt. It was ten minutes to ten and I was dashing into the bathroom to check my reflection one last time when I heard a swoosh and my window shut. I tripped on the bathmat pivoting around and promptly fell into the living room on my face. The click clacks of boots alerted me that she was walking over to my body, I looked up and saw Starfire.

Starfire was in heels for some reason I did not know why she felt like she needed more height, but damn did they suit her well. She was in tall black suede boots that inched up and up past her knees that met with a triangle cut-skirt dress that left more of her right thigh exposed than her left. It was a nice vision, but I needed to get off the floor.

"Do you require assistance?" Starfire asked bending over to extend me an arm. I took it, since she was offering, and I supposed it was within my best interest to oblige her.

"Sorry Cutie, I think I might be falling for you a little too often." I tried to play it off with a joke and was grateful when she gave me a little laugh in return. I drank her in a few more moments since she was gorgeous with her hair tugged up into a high ponytail. Her hair was really long since it still came down below her waist. She looked glowing and beautiful. I suspected she might have applied lip gloss, but it was hard to be sure they didn't just glisten like the rest of her. Her skin looked golden against the black and I was a little starstruck.

"I must say I'm glad you went with my suggestion, Princess. You look beautiful." I said after I realized I had been staring at her for way too long. She cringed a little at Princess.

"Thank you, Red X." It was my turn to cringe since the alter-identity would get me in trouble.

"Hey Cutie, why don't you call me Jay, it's more accurate when I'm out of the mask." It was a nickname I would actually answer to in public and didn't provide that much personal information that could get tracked. She had admitted that humans looked very similar, but having a true name linked to my face could give up too much.

"J like the letter?" I nodded and I could almost see her categorizing that information. " Well you look quite handsome. I was told that is the word men prefer to be called over beautiful."

"That is right though a compliment is a compliment and I'll take either." I winked at her and she wrapped me up in a hug all the sudden. She was much taller in those boots, but it just meant that my hands fell lower. It kinda felt nice to be squeezed against her and I just let it happen. I must be a bit more touch starved than I realized, but she was warm and soft and truly a good hugger.

"C'mon I want to get to where I'm taking you." I said ending it since I did want the date to leave the apartment just for her satisfaction. I mean I had put a lot of effort putting thought into this.

"Can I know where this is?" she asked and let me go. Her hand creeped up to my hair and moved a couple strands. It had some gel, but I hadn't gone a ludicrous level that my hair defies gravity in harsh spikes.

"It doesn't really have a name, but I think you'll like it." I said not really wanting to describe it as an abandoned field that had a great view of the sky.

"I would be worried, but I trust you know what I can do." She said as I guided her down to the elevator.

"That I do." I said before leaning over to kiss her as the elevator doors had shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She seemed pretty comfortable on the back of a motorcycle and had been fine without a helmet though I felt her tuck her face into my back periodically when a vehicle passed. I realized a helmet might be better at masking her identity, but it wasn't that much traffic tonight. Plus, without her distinct purple uniform she could probably blend okay if people didn't stare too much.

It wasn't a crazy long drive, but I had gone a little faster at parts to see how she'd respond. She kept a comfortable grip on my waist with the only deviation being her give a light squeeze on curves. She was a good passenger and even though her dress might have been a tad short, she had not minded at all and placed her feet exactly where I wanted them without having to ask. I realized she must have been on a motorcycle with Robin often enough, but that was not something I wanted to talk about on this date. I would rather be the focus instead of the Boy Blunder who obviously was having serious issues if he kept fucking up his chances.

In one episode of running from police I had stumbled across this great clearing that was accessible by motorcycle and not cruiser. It may not be in my bets interest to share it, but I knew it would be a great spot to lay down without any light pollution and watch the stars fall. I also knew I would not have to fight for privacy.

I saw the triangle boulder up ahead that signaled the turn was next, so I slowed down and took the turn gently though she still gripped me. Driving through the narrow arch way of trees was like coming home and I was able to feel a degree of relaxation just from my location. I parked, removed my helmet, and helped her get off just for the gesture.

"Here we are." I said getting the blanket out of the back-hatch storage container.

"Glorious I am always a fan of earthen flora!" She said completely content with the fact I had just taken her to the middle of nowhere.

"It's okay gorgeous there is more to see than some trees in the dark." I laid the blanket down and laid down with my arms pillowing my head as I looked straight into the sky. She followed my motion and laid down next to me but used my chest as a pillow. Her hair tickled the bottom of my chin.

"What are we looking at, Jay?" She asked nuzzling to a comfortable position or trying to kill me with cuteness I wasn't sure. Luckily I was spared from explaining my whole plot when a bright shooting star streaked across the sky.

"That, there is a meteor shower tonight and I figured that is a wonder we get to experience on earth that relates to your background. Shooting Stars. It's the biggest one of the years."

" Thank you, I'm told I look like one when I renter the atmosphere." I had worried we might be cold, but with her cuddling I was nice and cozy.

"Sometimes people make wishes on them." I said not really thinking beyond mentioning earthen customs.

"Do they come true?" She asked.

"Not often, but a few do." I said and then a few rapid fire came across the sky. It was nice to just watch the sky and notice little things. I had done a little studying online before taking her out just so I could know a few things. I spotted Mars quickly and Orion. I started pointing out the constellations I recognized but she stopped me when I pointed out Lyra.

"That's home. The star that's the brightest is called Vega here and it's the star Tamaran orbits." She said excited to have a something to stay. Quickly a joke popped into my head about her being a vegan but decided not to throw it out in case the answer was yes.

" Is it nice to be able to know where your home is?"

"Yes, thank you, I miss it often, but find myself content on earth." She had her attention diverted by another shooting star.

"Can I ask about how you came to earth?"

"It's not a story that should be told on a first date." She said and propped herself up to look at my eyes. "I wish not to share it tonight."

"Well Cutie that is a wish that can come true." I said and tugged her on top of me fully. I couldn't get enough of kissing Starfire. She was warm and passionate and honestly tasted like peaches which had no explanation, but I was not gonna complain. She let her hands wander and she purred if my hands wandered just right. I hadn't remembered ever being this attracted or having this much fun with anyone else.

"Well Cutie, I think two wishes came true tonight."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello wonderful readers part 2 is my gift to YOU! Next chapter will drop on the 25th enjoy your holidays everyone!**

I enjoyed stargazing with Jay, but when his stomach growled I had insisted we get some food. I did not require food in the same regularity as humans since I had 7 stomachs mostly for storage. On Tamaran we had monsoons and a small spring which produced all the yearly food that had to be saved and preserved. We did plenty of off world trading to deal with the shortcomings of harvest, but we only needed nutrients when our stores were depleted which was almost a month. Normally a large feast would be the ritual. I ate much less and more regularly on earth, but it was more out of social expectations and curiosity. Though it was nice being on such a plentiful planet when eating at all was not such a rarity. It was a daily ritual or else they would develop harsh symptoms of "hangry" as Cyborg had described it.

It was nice being back on the road even if the shooting stars were lovely. I needed to be home at some point, but I was down to do something else besides stare at the sky with out date time. I also enjoyed being on a motorcycle I liked the thrum between my thighs and just letting someone be in control of the ride. Jay was a good driver which was comforting as we weaved around through cars. At one point someone honked, and his middle finger pointedly raised at him in some form of rude gesture from the driver's response.

We stopped at a restaurant called In n Out that had palm trees as the motif. It was past midnight so only a few people were there since they would close shortly. When he asked me if I wanted anything I told him to just get me what he ordered. I waited at a table outside with some sunglasses he had stashed in his back compartment. My eyes were a dead giveaway, but the lighting outside was low, and I could be anybody.

I had not had much need to hide my identity such as Robin did, but it was exciting to have something that was my own. I knew he did it to protect people in his other life, and I would do it to protect people in mine to a lesser extent. I did not want Jay to get arrested and I definitely did not want the other Titans to know about him, yet. He wanted it so, and I could respect wanting to hold onto some of your secrets. I knew he had plenty. I had plenty that I had not even shared with the Titans. Some things were not needed to be said.

I was having a nice time, while it was exhilarating to kiss Jay, it was also nice talking to him. It was a nice flow and he didn't dismiss me as often as the Titans. I was understanding that they all had better things to do than help me understand humanity, but it was hard. Humans were so paradoxical it was hard to wrap my head around everything. They were also so fragile it was worrisome to question their beliefs or ways without a huge fight exploding out. I asked questions when I could, but it often felt like humans made things complex for no reason. Their economy, their wars, their governments I could be here my whole life and still find things I didn't know. I would settle just being able to function in Jump City like everyone else.

"I hope your hungry, I got two double doubles Animal style, fries and a Neapolitan shake." Jay said exiting the restaurant with a bright red tray. I assumed the double-double part of his sentence was hamburgers since I knew what those were. That was another frustration, there were so many names and words for the same exact thing.

"Thank you." I said going for one of the burgers. I took a bite and it tasted much better than anything Cyborg had cooked before. I felt my eyes going wide and I took a bigger bite before uttering. "Glorious!"

"Glad you like it, it's what I get since I like my burger cooked in mustard and having grilled onions. The shake is also a combo of chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry." He explained and opened his shake to dip a fry in his cup. I copied his action but did not taste much more of an appeal. I was content with the salty and sweet flavors by themselves.

"Thank you its wonderful, Jay." I said and took a long gulp out of my shake. "What did raising your middle finger mean?"

"Oh that, well that is how in America you say 'Fuck You' without needing to say it. I don't need to explain that saying right?"

"Oh okay, no I had the uncomfortable explanation given to me from Cyborg when he dropped a wrench on his foot. We have a swear jar at the tower so it's discouraged. Xhal this may be the best dinner I have had on earth. "

"Good to know you're a fan of easy diner food. Can I ask you how much longer I have you?" he asked bumping his foot against mine. I recoiled my foot thinking it must be in his way until his foot followed mine and lightly traced the side. I lightly replicated the action.

"I should have a bit more time, I left a note saying I was going out for a long flight and I should be home before 2am. It is possible Raven will be reading when I get home, but most of the other Titans are asleep by then." I said and slowly shifted my foot up to rest on his knee.

"Mmm, so I get you for a little longer. You're sure that they aren't going to interrogate you ? No offense sweetheart, but you're not a very convincing liar as I've seen."

"After being sick they are letting me do whatever I need to feel better, the only one who would interrogate is Robin, but he received the chewing out after last time." I said and just put my eyes to the fries. I hadn't wanted Robin to pollute this date.

" I guess that's a good thing if the Boy Wonder is keeping himself in check. Do you think he'd lose it if he knew where you were?"

"Most definitely." I said and went to finish off the last bites of my burger.

"Fun he's the jealous type, I can't say it doesn't make sense. I wouldn't want a guy like me near my girl either."

"He has made it clear that I am not his girlfriend in any capacity so that is not what he'd be mad about. He likely would like his suit back."

"I don't know about that, Cutie, but I won't complain if it gets me your time. He also won't be getting that back anytime soon, but I wouldn't mind getting the belt back."

"I can not assist in that." I said and lowered my sunglasses so I could express my loyalty to my team via eye contact.

"I don't expect you to, just saying some shit." He rolled his shoulders back and ate the last few fries in his dish. "Though I got to admit it was nice having such nice non-lethal tech. On the streets that doesn't really get the same priority."

"I unfortunately am aware." I said thinking of all the bullets I had taken for the team since coming to earth. I was bulletproof, but I always was afraid for Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin when he got too cocky. Cyborg was more resistant, but I had taken a few for him just out of concern.

"That's right you've been on the receiving end. What does that feel like?"

"They hurt, but I don't know a good human comparison. I'm sure a sting from an insect may be comparable."

"What actually hurts?" he seemed interested.

"Plenty, though I must say I am not a fan of shocking technology. If I was not a hero I might had given Gizmo a medicine of his own taste this week."

"I can imagine it might do him some good. It must be tricky being a paragon of virtue and goodness all the time. Big reason of why I straddle the line and do let my good side show to people who deserve it."

"Are you still stealing?" I hadn't directly asked him what he spent his days and how he earned his money.

"Not from people, more from companies that can take a loss."

"I do not like that, but if you are not hurting people, I do not see why I should let that ruin our date. I find that there are too many rules on earth, on Tamaran we live as a community that is under one head and resources delved out to all. It is a system of sharing and supporting all the people that make up the society."

"We had something like that, but it fell from power with bad leaders. We called it communism."

"Beast Boy has made jokes about that before."

"I'm not qualified to give you a lesson, but there is so much earth history that you'd likely enjoy. You might wanna try and take some classes, if you really felt like learning more about earth. I mean that's what most of us have to do anyway."

"That is an interesting idea." I hadn't considering doing some classes, but it would be helpful since they were designated teachers towards answering my questions. "Though I have appreciating learning from you so far."

"I definitely didn't mind teaching you Spanish." He said and his smile went wild and his hand gave my foot a tug until I was closer to him.

"Feel like a refresher?"

"Actually, that would be glorious."

I kissed him again and he tasted wonderful. Kissing was not a form of Tamaranian affection, but I was finding it incredibly enjoyable. Jay was sexy with his dark hair and blue eyes and expressions I could actually see. He was nice to me and didn't make me feel like a bother. I also enjoyed when he cradled my head, or his mouth wandered down my neck. I especially felt light when he would kiss up my neck back to my mouth. I felt my hands wander under his shirt to feel the layers of muscle that laid beneath.

"Lovebirds we are closing." Was announced over the intercoms and the outdoor lights shut off. I jumped when I heard that and broke the kiss. He kissed my forehead and started laughing lightly. He wrapped his arms and gave me a hug before moving to get up.

"I guess I should return you to your tower, Princess." He said and lifted my up with him.

If only he knew…


	12. Chapter 12

With my first date to Starfire being such a success a tradition of having Thursday nights as date night along with at least one other night in the week. Crime once in a while got in the way of our plans, but it took a little flexibility to make it all work. She was happy to just stay in and watch Netflix while we ate popcorn and snuggled on my futon. I considered getting an actual bed since my futon was not in the best condition for other activities we were leading up towards. I also was hell on my back from its lumpy surface. Luckily every time I complained she did not hesitate to rub my shoulder out and with her knowledge of pressure points she was damn good. Some nights she would massage my back until I fell asleep which was kind of a boring way to spend time with her since I was unconscious, but I always woke up the next day so content and warm from how she tucked me in. It was weird having someone take care of me, but she was just so naturally affectionate I knew that it just was how she behaved. Not all dates were as mellow.

I had taken her out to a few midnight showings and the sushi place that was open 24 hours. I had even taken her on one of the late art tours since she liked the ferocity of abstract art. I had tickets to take her to an In This Moment concert since had a fondness for female metal bands. She could sing along which was both terrifying and awesome. She was so sweet, yet she had hardened edges in places and tastes I had not imagined in her first impressions.

Though it was limiting only being able to take her to locations where she was less likely to be noticed. She had not complained, but I knew each time she had to throw on shades and a beanie she was unhappy. I just did not see an immediate solution that would stop me from raising suspicions.

I had considered making an attempt on the tower while they were on a job, but their return times were too variable. I also knew that it would not bode well for whatever was heating up between me and Starfire if I was arrested snooping through her bedroom or house. I had cash flow, but I felt like I needed the belt. I had tasted the power and opportunity in the Red X persona, and I wanted it back. I wanted more.

I just needed a chance to make it happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hope you were in the mood for pizza." Starfire said as she carried three boxes through my window. We had discussed pizza flavors on a previous date, and I had decided she likely needed her own pizza if she insisted on putting anchovies and pineapple on the same pizza. Her Tamaranian taste buds were a point of true oddity about her, but she was understanding when they didn't align.

"Thanks, whatca get? Or is it better if I don't look?" I asked and went to the fridge to get some drinks. She giggled from the living room which meant one pizza was most assuredly her taste. Great.

"I got your pepperoni and olive do not do the worrying. I also got breadsticks." She had made herself comfortable on the futon by the time I walked back. Her shoes had been kicked off and she had found a flannel of mine on the floor and threw it on. She was a fan of stealing my shirts when she was in the apartment. I had learned she liked the way my deodorant smelt so she went for shirts I had worn.

" Hey Cutie" I said and kissed her forehead in a gesture that made her swoon a little. She captured my lips in a true kiss which was likely for the best since she still tasted like peaches. She was kissing me hard which was not her normal pace. When she gripped my shirt and dragged me on top of her I felt that pizza might be the only meal she was after. It wasn't until she kissed a little too hard on my neck that I noticed that she looked distraught. She was holding me too tight and could bruise if she wasn't careful.

"Stop." I said and tried to catch her eye to read why she was being rougher and more desperate than normal. I wouldn't mind normally, but I did not feel like getting thrashed.

"I'm sorry." She scooted away from me and burst into tears. Not being well versed in what to do when your girlfriend turns into a fountain.

"What's wrong Starfire?" I asked and decided that was a better question than are you okay. She clearly was distressed about something and it wasn't minor. She cried a few more minutes before she finally felt ready to speak through her sobs.

"I must return to Tamaran." Was what I was able to get from her shaky words. My heart sank, she was kissing me goodbye. I held her close and let her squeeze me in return. It was a little too tight, but I could handle bruises. "I am getting married."

That was a harsh dip in my breathing and I quickly jolted in her embrace. I needed to breathe, I needed air. She let me go and collapsed on the ground still shaking with sobs. I started pacing and eyeing the door in the event I needed to flee.

"You're getting married? What?" I asked the air not expecting to get a response.

"Yes. I reached out to Tamaran and they have ordered me home to marry." She had gotten up off the floor and had wiped her eyes.

Ugh. It was a bad case of E.T. phone home. She had resisted calling home since she had made it to earth, and I drag out her home sickness and now she's getting married. Great job Jason.

"Why do You need to get married?" I asked in disbelief that would be their first point of contact. Hello. Hello, we need you to jump into an arranged marriage even if we haven't seen you for years. It didn't make sense, but she had a fresh round of sobs before I could get an answer. I went to the kitchen to get her some paper towels and a glass of water. It was very uncomfortable having a crying girl on my couch, but I could at least think of this as an activity to keep me busy. I couldn't easily look at her crying, yet I could not completely wrap my mind around her leaving. She took a big gulp of water before answering.

"I am Princess Koriandr of Tamaran first of her name, fire of the night sky, and currently second in line for the throne. My marriage will prevent another war." She said those words like a recording. Like she had said that sentence more times than anything else in her life. It was like she needed to believe it more than anything else.

"Holy shit, of course you're a Princess." I drug my hands through my hair trying to get my brain to process all this information. Every cringe when I jokingly called her that. All her hesitation at her past. She was a Princess and she wanted to get some freedom on earth, but her vacation from her station was ended by one phone call home.

"I am." She rose to her full height and sniffled a little. She was so tall and strong and when she stood proud, but she was still crying.

"You're leaving me." I said as a revelation on what would come.

"I must, I cannot have a war I can prevent take Tamarian lives. I have a duty that I need to fulfill whether I wish to or not." She sank back down to the couch. "It is not a choice it is a command."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, the Titans are going with me."

"Did you just come here, not planning on telling me?"

"I wanted one last night with you, one last happy night before I left…forever." She looked so pitiful that I couldn't resist hugging her to me.

"It's okay Cutie. If all you want is to have a normal night and eat pizza. I can provide that." I said and started stroking her hair.

"Thank you, Jay."

I kissed her to communicate everything I was feeling. And when her tongue moved back against mine I knew she spoke more back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up the next morning I was cuddling a flannel that smelt like peach cobbler. I felt terrible knowing that the person wearing it must have slipped out of my arms without saying goodbye. We had talked a little more about what would happen. Friends were watching the tower, and how long the trip would take. What she found most beautiful about earth, which was all the life that grew and the oceans. She talked about her favorite thing about Tamaran being the people. She had fallen asleep in my arms, tired from crying. I had gripped her tightly not wanting her to go. She had still escaped.

Well I guess I might as well make this the best situation possible. I might be down an alien princess, but the tower was at a vulnerable level. The friends were not as familiar with the city or the tower. All it would take is the right moment and I could get the belt back.

I had been doing lighter crime since seeing Starfire, so I had stayed off any truly criminal jobs. There was a point of access on the dark web that villains within jump could share information and resources. I had used it to find some zynthothium stores, and some job requests. Without the belt I couldn't do the same level of job. Though I wasn't looking for jobs yet, I could lay in a little tip that the Titans were off world. That could create just enough of a distraction to sneak into the tower. I didn't feel good about doing it, but I didn't feel good in general. After I typed in the tip I laid back in bed and tried to sleep in hopes that this would just be a dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

When I woke up again the news showed me an image of chaos. Multiple attack from Billy numerous to Dr. Light to some just straight looting had occurred while I had been out, and some minor crimes were occurring. I flipped off the TV since it showed me all that I needed. I dug my Red-X suit out of the heating grate that didn't actually work and prepared once again for the task of invading the tower. I covered my plates on my bike and took off for the T-Bridge. It was only drawn when the Titans were out and normally had a short window of retraction since it was done remotely. I had severe doubt that the visitors had been able to focus on closing the Bridge or setting the alarms so I would likely have less to disable than I had the first stroke of luck. The first time I had only a few minutes to make it across the bridge and had to return when they had. I had barely made it on my bike. I had stumbled upon some Tower blueprints while hacking into Wayne Corp they weren't complete but had given me enough insight for the bridge and a safe within Robin's quarters apparently. The rest of the internal security was very superficial unless a meta or identified villain was spotted. All black was not triggering nor was the Red X suit since Robin had worn it previously. It was time to see if that still held up.

With the majority of police forces preoccupied I had no fear in speeding through the streets until I hit the point the bridge connected to the mainland. It was cleverly hidden by a bait shack that would flatten when needed. I spotted the access point and was grateful I was the only one who had been aware of this spot. While I had a hand in the crime spree I did want the good guys to win overall. I just also needed to be able to be on the right side. I gunned it across in case it did roll down suddenly. I safely made it across, and the T-Bridge still stood. I almost wanted to leave them a note.

I had to climb through the tower roof this time since there was no convenient open window. Though the suit made that easy with the X hook and my own workout regimen to keep fit and Starfire ogling whenever my shirt came off. I gritted my teeth when I thought of Starfire, she would not approve of what I was doing, but I did not approve of a society that would force her to marry someone she had no control over. I had my heroic tendencies, but I didn't follow the same rule book.

The roof had more of a standard door locking system and it was how I made my exit last time. It was quite easy to jimmy open the door and get down the stairs. When I got to the living room I noticed that it had been left in a hurry with the tv on and cereal in bowls. I decided to check her room which likely wasn't very smart. I had a touch of my mother's sentimental side and I just wanted to see if I could get a piece of her to ease the ache in my left chest. It was not hard to get in since she did not utilize her lock. It was very bear with the only sign that it was definitely Starfire's was her satin purple sheets and some of her civilian clothes in the closet. It did not have any of her sentiment or photos, but it did have her smell. I put my head on her pillow and breathed her scent for a moment, I would never forget it. I left her room without taking anything since it would not bring me more closure to take something she hadn't thought special enough to take with her.

Robins room was easier to tackle since he relied on a four-digit code that could be cracked by a simple g-phone passcode whirler. It took 47 seconds before his code was entered. It was 0205 which I didn't know the significance. His room looked much more lived in, but still neat. Most of the clutter was in case files and hunches written in sticky note form. His safe was in a corner tucked behind a dresser I never would have known about unless I had stumbled upon those blueprints previously. The safe was handprint scan, but those could easily be tricked with heat pressure and remaining prints. Perfectly clear gloves that I had were enough to pick up the prints and with the right pressure and heat, the safe popped open. It was filled with things in an ordered fashion. Labeled envelopes full of important and private documents I was sure. Though I was after the belt and could not be distracted by tax forms. I felt whole when I clicked the belt back into place. I put the safe and dresser back in order and went to leave when I spotted a photo of Starfire. She was stretching the cheese on her monstrosity of a pizza and smiling in her uniform. I took it off his nightstand and tucked the photo into my chest. It was something and stealing it from the Boy Wonder might be more accurate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the third day of continued crime my conscience kicked in and I decided that the fill ins needed some help. I had caused this in an indirect way. I had made off with every Zynothium store in the city, so I had plenty of juice to help out at least a little. One of my favorite moves was to grab a looter or villain and teleport directly to the police station. Though when one took a shot at my shoulder I got less generous and started hanging people from the Bay bridge if they got violent. I had only one moment of interaction with the arrow hero, I think his name is Speedy. He had shot an arrow at Killer Moth and I had left him in charge of that situation since I hadn't wanted to be arrested. I was helping, but I definitely did not have immunity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the T ship reentered the sky, it was like crime switched off. I had been roaming the streets when I saw them land and my few days of heroic crusades and bridge stringing came to an end. My mood had also dipped, she wouldn't know about any of it. The weather shifted to a sudden downpour of rain as I drove wildly back to my apartment desperate to evade capture. I decided to scale up my wall once I was able to get my bike into a shielded parking garage. I really missed having full capabilities of the suit. The belt truly made everything worth wild.

A slightly damp Starfire was sitting on my couch when I teleported the last leg to my apartment. She had wet hair that made it wavy and had thrown on the same flannel she'd last worn over her uniform. I didn't believe she was real until I focused in on the frown that looked out of place. I realized she was frowning at the suit and knew she was more than whatever comfort my brain would imagine. She quickly stood and I braced for a Starbolt to be flung my way for stealing from the Tower. What I did not expect was for her to flip my bottom half of the mask and kiss me like never before. It held so much, it held anger, relief, and deep down the right amount of tongue. I felt weak in my knees from her passion and could not help pouring my own joy that she was back into that everything kiss. She clutched me to her, and I squeezed her so tight until my shoulder ached. I was very dizzy by the time she let me go.

"I am both furious and filled with joy to see you, Red X." She said removing my mask while peppering my face with kisses. I was back in costume, so I received the alter ego name. It was a little frightening, but more so exhilarating when she ran her fingers through my hair and pulled me back for another kiss. I melted again, and had my hands fall to her waist to back her up onto the couch. She was incredibly tall and yet she was incredibly light when I pushed her down and shifted her on top of me. She started unbuttoning the flannel she had put on and when she pulled back to take it off. I had a moment my brain worked sensibly.

"Aren't you married, now?" I asked and wished I hadn't said anything since she gave me immediate distance. I glanced down at her finger and for some reason felt comfort in the lack of a ring. Who said all marriages had rings though.

"No, I refused the match." She said and went to retrieve her hands from my body. "It was a trap anyways."

"I can't say I'm sad that you're not married. You wouldn't be in my bed otherwise." I was not interested in married women since they brought husband drama that was not in my best interest. Part of staying under the laws radar was not being murdered by jealous husbands.

"You stole again?" She said and I realized she had removed my belt. It was a little nerve wracking knowing she could crush it in her bare hand in she felt so inclined.

"Not much." I said and put my energy into raising her hands to kiss them in hopes I could nab the belt back. "Your friends needed help and I offered my assistance with reigning in crime. You should be proud of me. I went all hero mode."

"You had to steal from Robin in the first place."

"Finder's keepers is a rule we have here on earth, and I was just exercising that rule." She set the belt down on my table and that filled me with a little more comfort. "I missed you, Cutie." She seemed to turn her attention back to not being mad at me since she wrapped her fingers around the zipper of my suit and started dragging it down in a tortuously slow pace.

"I missed you too." She said and gently nipped my neck. "I am not happy you stole, but my happiness to see you outweighs that for the moment. Let us seize that moment."

It was often hard to understand exactly what Starfire meant, but as she straddled my hips I decided to focus on other hard things in my life.


	13. Chapter 13

I laid a kiss on Jay's shoulder since I noticed a deep purple bruise. I had not bothered to get dressed again and had trapped him with my legs when he had reached for his shirt. I wasn't ready for this to be done. Though I was worried that he had gotten a little injuried since I had last seen his body. Though it was a lovely body and I was enraptured by how his skin looked next to mine.

"Where did this come from?" I asked and lightly poked the purple flower beat into his skin.

"A bullet that luckily did not make it past the suits armor. Hurt more than a bee sting though." He said and lifted my wrists that were bare without my guantlets. "Though I am not the only one banged up? I thought you couldn't get bruises."

"They are a parting gift from my sister." I said and the ache in my leg from her gripping hold announced itself once again. "I bruise, just not easily."

" I'm sorry family drama is always the worst. What happened?" he was being very sweet, but I was hesitating at retelling my sister's betrayal it was still fresh.

"May I tell the story at a different time? What matters is that I am home and that I did not start a war." I said and trailed my hands up his back feeling the knots that had formed.

"Not sparking a war is always a goal, Princess. Can I call you that now or do you still not really like it."

"I admit it is not my favorite name you have called me. Cutie is more preferred, though I will accept beautiful and gorgeous." I joked and shifted so I could start working out the muscles in his back.

"Ooh Beautiful I have definitely missed that." He leaned into my hands and I started humming an old tune Galfore used to sing. Home had brought out old scars, but nostalgia still filled me. I loved earth more now, it was my home, but I would never cease to be part of Tamaran.

"Thank you for helping while I was away." I said and when he didn't respond I assumed he had fallen asleep. I stopped my motions and went for my discarded clothes. I had never had a strong enough connection to lay with a man, but I had decided that I wanted to and could not find a shred of regret in my actions. I felt affection and connection, that was powerful yet I knew we had mystery on both sides. I trusted the good heart I felt beating in his chest. It was..fun. I would like to have many more attempts and it did get a little awkward when he put a rubber sleeve on his parts. I did not understand the practice, but knew that it must be a cultural thing done by earthlings. I hoped we could do that soon again. I had the feelings of love within my heart, but they could be shown more than voiced for the moment. I left the belt on the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was still daylight when I returned to the Tower. I had said I needed space to welcome myself back to earth and no one had argued since there was much to discuss with Bumble Bee and the rest of the new Titans. It was nice not having to directly lie about my location, since I was not talented at being convincing. Lies were not natural to me, that talent went to Blackfire. It had been too many believable lies that caused her selfishness to rise. I was sad that I had fell for some many. I was mad my friends had been dragged into that mess. I was feeling sore from a battle that I likely should not have won. Though I was tired, my homecoming surprise that Jay had returned to Red X had sparked a need to keep him mine. I did not need to fight against another person I loved.

My return to earth was a glorious occasion that I decided deseverd some photos. I had made a sweet post on my Instagram saying goodbye. I needed to send a sweet post showing my favorite things on earth that drew me back. I could have ruled, but I truly did not feel like it was my current place in my destiny. It was often decided a childs' future was dependent on what constellation their eyes first focused on. Mine had locked on our mighty goddess X'hal the second I had been brought outside. This foretold I would bring greatness and strength to those who fought beside me. I needed to bring strength to my team before I would be able to truly be a proper ruler of Tamaran. I was young and had truly not felt connected with my people since being traded for peace the first time. It was always a matter of duty and when there is no relationship between ruler and subject peace is hard to achieve. Neither me nor Blackfire was the best thing for Tamaran at the moment. I might never be the best thing for Tamaran, but I needed to grow as a hero first.

I quickly snapped shots of parks and trees along with all the people who would wave and smile at me. It would be hard choicing my 10 favorite photos. I felt like it was important to share my love of the city and earth in general. Earth was my home and in it I would share my destiny.

When I reentered the Tower Cyborg crushed me in a hug that I hadn't realized I needed. I gave him a good squeeze and picked him up. He was the closest thing I had to a sibling now and I was grateful he read what I needed without me needing to ask. He was so special to me, especially now.

"Love you, Star." He said when I put him back on the ground.

"Love you too." I said and felt fresh tears fall from my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The week passed like normal with only minor calls. I was back towards serving every battle which was nice. I made a few more visits to Jay during nights, though it was limiting to only see him when I could be easily concealed. So many things were closed by the time the sun properly set and plenty of things had too many people fpr him to feel comfortable taking me. I had come to the decision that I needed a way to have a true alternative identity so I did not have to hide in the shadows to be with him. I had come up with a plan that if Cyborg could help I would be able to take a true civilian form. I wanted him to modify me a holographic ring like he had used to infiltrate the HIVE Academy. I had spent all day helping him in the garage waiting for the perfect moment to ask. When I lifted the T-car above my head as he changed the axle it seemed like a good point.

"Cyborg I need your help with something." I said once he had successfully removed the old part.

"Sure thing, Star whatever you need." He said and I knew he was likely expecting me to ask a question about an earthen topic.

"I need you to make me a holographic ring." He paused for a second from grabbing the new part and turned to look at me.

"Why?" he asked with a sincere question.

"I want to take a class on earthern history, but I cannot truly interact successfully in a classroom if I am so distracting. I want to experience earth as much as I can, but being a hero can get in the way." I spoke the truth, mirroring Robin's sentiments that heroes had to rise above such things as having a normal life. We weren't normal why should we crave to be less than heroes. I knew there were days Cyborg wanted to just be normal again, playing sports on a team and having that high school experience.

"I can do it for you, Star. I get it, I do, but you need tell me the real reason." I had not expected him to prod me deeper, but it made sense that he could tell there was more to my reason. I hesitated to find the right words. "It's okay if you're lonely Star. I know it'd be nice if Robin came to his senses and asked you out, but I understand if you aren't gonna wait for that." That was a breath of relief for me as I nodded.

"I would like to be able to go on dates without putting him in danger." I said honestly since there was no way I could do anything else without Cyborg seeing the through me. This seemed to be the answer he was looking for and he gave me a big grin of encouragement.

"Good for you, Star! Where did you two meet?" He seemed genuinely happy with this knowledge.

"I evacuated him from a battle sight." I said keeping close to the truth as possible. "We have been on a few dates, but I worry about going out in daylight where I am recognizable."

"That makes sense, I was getting curious where you were going so often. What's his name?" This is when I panicked.

"He asked me not to say, I think he doesn't want Robin to find him and up beat him. He is kind and good to me, but I also would like to keep him a secret from the other Titans until I feel like sharing. It is hard to hold secrets from you and the team, but I do not want to ruin what we have. I care for him."

He installed the new parts before he said anything. It was a little worrying to not have a confirmed yes, but I knew even if he said no, Cyborg would respect my privacy. He had yet to hack my Instagram.

"I'll make you the Holoring, and I'll keep this from the team for now. I just need you to promise me that you'll be safe." I benched the car after he mentioned me being safe to show that I was strong.

"There are other ways to be unsafe, Star. Your heart can hurt you more than most people. And… there is another way of being unsafe, but I feel like you might want to take a class for that." He scratche the back of his neck and I could almost see his skin turning a deeper shade.

"I do also intend to take a class or two. It was his idea." I put the finished T-Car down and rolled my shoulders.

"He seems nice, will I get to meet him?" he asked and opened the passenger side door for me. It was a tradition to get ice cream once we had fixed up his car.

" I think you would like him." I said simply and looked out my window so he couldn't read my face. "Though he is a bit intimidated by everyone." He burst out laughing.

"Ah he's smart then. Knows that if he hurts our girl, we'll rearrange his face."

"But I like his face."

"You're so cute, Star. It's nice to see you happy."

"So you'll help me?"

"We can do some preliminary designs when we get back. Though for now salted carmel gelato?"

"Yes please."


	14. Chapter 14

I had not been as good as Starfire wanted me to be, a Macy's jewelry display had caught my attention with its array of Diamonds and emeralds that reminded me of her eyes. My mom deserved a nice birthday present and I was hoping that Starfire would forgive me if I got her something sparkly too. Pawn shops talked too much for me to try and go that route. I really missed the power of the belt and was honestly surprised when she had left it on the table. I knew that was a symbol of her trust in me, but I was still tempted by what I could accomplish with it.

Being with Starfire was better than I initially expected which was truly saying something. She was so considerate and passionate that every day I spent with her I felt myself falling deeper into an emotional place I had not let myself venture before. She had my heart and while I had not said so yet, I knew that it was going to become a problem. I had done stupid things in the name of love and with my belt back that level of stupidity could expand ten-fold.

We were still being very careful and discreet. With Red-X being the third wheel in our relationship I had to be extra careful to make sure I didn't draw any attention to myself. I didn't want to give either new feature of my life up but was worried about the day both would be taken from me. I knew Starfire respected my actions enough to not turn me into the Titans my heroic acts while they had been gone had earned me major brownie points in her eyes. I might have to go hero mode more often if it made me so irresistible in her eyes. I still wasn't going to be a stand in for Robin, but she didn't seem to mind the more rule breaking side when I didn't hurt anyone. She was sure about that line and it didn't falter my actions.

Tonight, she said she had a surprise for me and while I was having ideas about what it might be, I had a hope. Though I had a diamond necklace on deck incase it was some sort of gift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I heard a knock on my door I completely panicked. Starfire was the only visitor I received, and she preferred to use alternative methods of entry. My landlord simply expected an envelope of cash in her mail slot with my apartment number. No late payments no questions which so far I had managed to keep both those conditions satisfied. When the heat went out I fixed it. When my amazon packages arrived with seven different names to the same address, I did not receive any questions when they were put in my box.

I used the peephole on the door and saw a woman with brown hair that was blocking her face though she was holding a large white bag. I didn't recognize her, but maybe she was a new neighbor that hadn't gotten the hint. That would-be best-case scenario, since cop, assassin, and potential angry victim were all on the table. I could not open the door and hope she went away. She knocked again and the vibrations forcibly removed my eye from watching her. I still hadn't made it obvious I was home, so I went right back to my couch and watched TV waiting for her to just leave me in peace. The knock happened once again before I hear a sigh.

It was not much time before a familiar presence flew through my window with the same white bag. It said Star Donuts on the bag, so I knew she had brought me my favorite apple fritter. She had a frown though which often meant that she had heard I had done something disappointing. She was getting used to my anti-hero choices the more she realized my intentions were in the right place.

"I was under the impression people opened the door for people who knocked." Was her statement as she put the donuts on the table and went over to give me a kiss. I knew I wasn't really in trouble when she still gave me a kiss of greeting. It was unnerving when those were absent.

"Oh, you saw that. Knocking doesn't work the same when you're a wanted man."

"That you are." She said and once again I felt giddiness at her rapid improvement of flirting. She had gained more confidence of English in such a short time and it was fun when she threw jokes or sarcasm out of nowhere. They were gems in my eyes and I often enjoyed the light in her eyes when she realized they had landed how she intended. "Though I must say you made me have to change how I would showcase the surprise."

"Hmm that surprise has had me curious all day, Cutie." I moved to take a bite out of a strawberry jam filled chocolate round. She had taken notice of my other sweet cravings which was both worrying but appreciating. Having someone pay attention to detail for you was nicer when you weren't technically on the same side. I had gotten no indication that she had betrayed my identity or location to the Titans. I had trust in her warrior sense of debt. I also had trust that if things turned sour Starfire wasn't petty enough to sick the Titans on me. She could slap me in her own time, that I would accept, but she wouldn't run to the Titans to defend her honor. She could do that just fine.

"Really now. I fear where your mind has gone is not the direction you were hoping for, Jay." She said and I tried to unscramble her meaning. English with her wasn't perfect, but I had a fair ability to translate her little Starfirisms as I referred to them in my head. Goddammit I was screwed if she was the one who ended it. I had all this useless knowledge in my head too. I knew she had a fear of enclosed spaces, I knew she was so ticklish behind her knees she would just drop; I knew she poured soy sauce in her beverages to cancel out the sweet. Though somehow she tastes like peaches no matter what awful combinations she called food.

"Well, Cutie if your involved I'm sure I will be happy to receive it." She kissed my nose and then backed up out of the front door unlocking the chain and stepped out. Once again I heard knocking, knowing it was some sort of game she was leading me into, I opened up to the door to the same brunette woman as before by her outfit of jeans and a white T shirt.

"Tada!" She said and her curly brown hair twirled with her as she did a little spin. Her skin tone was a richer tan that could not be achieved through spray tans. Her face was angular and beautiful, and it appeared she was a super model in features, but fully human. It hit me embarrassingly late that this was Starfire. How was this possible? She had not disclosed any shapeshifting abilities. Prehensile tongue, I had been given awareness of, but she wasn't capable of magic or shifting.

"Star? What? How?" I asked and she drug me back into the apartment. She twisted a simple silver ring on her right ring finger, and she appeared back as Starfire in uniform.

"It is a hologram, pretty convincing and flexible. Cyborg made it for me so I could start taking classes at Jump Community College without drawing attention. Though he told me that I needed to practice human habits while in it hence my knocking on a door. What do you think?" She shifted back and I took her in.

"I think it's very convincing, Star. It's very weird to see you like this, being real. Not that you didn't chose a hot human persona, but it will take a sec for me to get used to this." I was a bit stunned she looked like some cooked-up fantasy in both her forms, though I would miss the red hair.

"I thought it would be nice if we could interact in daylight and finally go out to the mall." She looked so excited and I knew that soon I would be dragged along with her shopping trips. I groaned a little but let her drag me into one of her famous twirl hugs. I decided I could save the jewels for a time she needed a shiny distraction.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter completely inspired by Ultimatrix bearer **** thank you! Remember I am going a little loose compared to canon, but I got this idea off of one of their highly appreciated comments. Please comment so I can draw inspiration from you as well. Happy New Year!**

The Tsunami alarms roared before ours did, it was not a common sound we heard on this side of the Pacific, but the call from sea was unignorable. Fortunately, Aqualad was ready on his communicator to provide insight on what had triggered the censors.

"I have bad news and I have worse news. It wasn't an earthquake." He said on the main screen. He had chosen to use the face time feature of his communicator which me and Raven enjoyed most of the time. Sadly, his face was wrinkled with worry his tone was grave. "It fell from the sky and hit with a bang so the wave is going to hit hard the Tower will feel it."

"It?" Robin asked he was standing next to me and was already devising plans in his head by the hitch in his jaw.

"That's the worse news, I might not be the ultimate source of extraterrestrial life, but I am certain that whatever fell is likely a Kryptonian with its ability to survive atmosphere reentry without a suit and has not needed to breathe. I don't have an identification though it's blond man and he looks quite unhappy. He is moving a bit slower than Superman, so you have that going for you, but he's going straight to Jump."

"Fuck." Cyborg muttered and my seven stomachs all dropped with the fact that we would be in for a big threat. All the multilevel buildings would need to be immediately evacuated.

"Thank you Aqualad, we will do our best to evacuate everyone we can. Stay safe yourself, we need whatever you can do to help. Though please don't engage."

"I'll do my best, good luck Titans." He said before hanging up and vanishing from the screen. Cyborg immediately stepped in and brought up a map showing expected ETA. He was moving under the waters' surface, so he was moving much slower than flight, but we had about 40 minutes.

"Any chance we can call in the Big Guy to handle this?" Beast Boy asked as he prepared his serious threat tweet and social media post.

"Superman is off world, unfortunately so that method is off the table." Robin said and his pacing took a more serious rate. He pushed the full city evacuation button and I saw a red stripe appear on the screen as every device received a similar message to report to bombing centers and avoid the shore.

"Doesn't Batman have a supply of Kryptonite on deck just for such a scenario?" Cyborg asked as he started to load extra arms into his shoulder.

"He does, but he did not pick up my call." Robin said and started to engage the towers tsunami shields.

"Can you get it yourself?" Raven asked erupting from her quick moment of deep concentration. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, but I can't get there in time with all this scramble." He said and then the screen beeped and showed he had twenty minutes till he hit the shore. He would be here before most of the people could properly evacuate. He needed to be slowed down.

"He has increased speed." Cyborg said. "Rob it's worth a shot."

" I can purchase you more time." I said speaking up for the first time. I might not be fully capable of equaling a Kryptonian in abilities, but I was capable of putting up more of a fight than the rest of my teammates. With one not fully trained to earth I would have some semblance of an advantage.

" No Star do what you can with the evacuations, none of us stand a chance so try and not engage until we have the kryptonite. I don't want you hurt. Raven can your portal with me to Gotham?"

"Yes, let's go." She said and a portal opened up in the living room.

"Stay safe Titans." Robin said and squeezed my hand before walking through the swirling mass of black with Raven.

The screen once again jumped to a new ETA of nine minutes. This was not close to enough time for people to evacuate even the buildings.

" The streets are going to be a challenge. We need to figure out a way to actually help." Cyborg said and turned to Beast boy who was shifting into different forms looking for a good form to help.

"I shall drop you off at the main centers, but the citizens need time to get out." I said and rushed off to my room. I had some impact absorbing armor I had I my closet I had never had the need for until now. I put it on quickly like I had been trained. It would help me not take the full force of blows along with provide a few weapons. I probably should not of wasted the precious moments, but I drafted a quick message to Jay.

_Get Out of the City Be Safe 3_

He started typing, but I could not wait for his response. I whispered an old prayer to Xhal and felt my hair catch fire with my powers fully exerting. I kept my physical manifestation repressed except in major battles since they were a hazard to my teammates

"Star, we need to go now. It's now or never." Cyborg said and I left my room and quickly grabbed him taking off for the nearest evac zone since we would be contending with a Tsunami and a level 5 alien threat. Beast Boy had taken off for a different zone in falcon form.

"I agree with what you're doing, but don't get yourself killed. You are needed here."

"I will be the okay, friend. Though I will be a hero first." I said as I released him before turning back for the ocean. I knew he would land on his feet, so I did not hang back to watch. My hope was that I would be able to communicate with him and try and see what they wished to achieve, I was sure he was a threat, but intention did matter. I made it to the beach before he emerged and waited to see a point that he would surface at. The water started to retract back into the sea as a wave grew back revealing him. I swooped in and stopped a few meters in front of him. He looked extremely Terran, but he walked with a confidence that I knew. The confidence to destroy worlds with your bare hands and a whim. He was attractive in most standards with blond hair, blue eyes, and a lean body. He was shorter than I was, but that would not a determiner of strength. I sank to a knee before him since that was a universal sign of wishing to not fight. I knew my armor signaled me as a threat, but I hoped my action communicated my intention to speak. He stopped a mere foot from me and raised my chin. He spoke in a Vegan language that I knew, but he wasn't proficient in it. I decided to raise my lips to his and he accepted the language transfer. I spoke in Kryptonian:

"Welcome to Earth, sir how may I assist you. They call me Starfire here"

"I am called Kour Vol. Tamaranian you are far from home. I have come to rule, the one who was here before has vacated and I seek to fill his place."

" He who was here before did not rule. Earth is a sanctuary, not a kingdom. I take advantage of its safety and freedoms."

" Then it has needed a King for a while now, pretty girl I will fill it and if you assist me I shall reward you."

He looked at my form and leered. It made his face much less attractive, yet he still held my face, so I decided not to try and break away.

"I apologize that cannot happen under my watch, sir. I and others have sworn to protect this world from harm. You have already created some." I motioned my head towards behind his back. The Tsunami wave had come right behind us and was about to break over us. He had loosened his grasp and looked. I flew up so the weight of water would not disorient me as it crashed. I hoped that the Tsunami alarms had at least warned early enough and that the citizens had cleared out of the way. It hit the on-beach tourist shops and kept going. Unfortunately, my eyes were not where they needed to be, a hand emerged from the harsh wave and grabbed my ankle. I was yanked into the water and grappled with Kour Vol for freedom. I ended up pulling him out of the water with me, but quickly tried to force him back away from the city. He grabbed my leg in a way I knew he could break it and I stilled.

"Starfire, while I appreciate your ability to speak my mother tongue, do not mistake that I will dispose of you if you get in my way."

"I understand." I quickly said before shooting my eyebolts at his fingers. It must have stung since he released my leg and I shot up in the sky trying to get him to chase. It worked since he was following me out of the city, but I did not keep my lead for long and he grabbed my hair. I upped the temperature and he was forced to release it. I shot out my fist to nab him in the jaw. He shifted out of the way and let out a laugh. He released a breath and the water beneath us froze to a solid iceberg. He swooped down and chucked the mound of ice at me, which hurt when it made contact with my stomach. I shifted strategies and just tried to be evasive of his grabs and shots. Each moment away from the city was another moment Robin and Raven could have and a citizen could find safety.

He was still intent on catching me which was starting to get concerning since I was barely able to escape his grasp. I had landed a few kicks and hits, but so had he. My armor had made it, so the blows weren't as serious, but I was one bad hit from being taken out of commission. There was noise coming from my communicator, but I could not focus well enough on hearing it since we were going in and out of the water. My armor had deflected his laser eyes, but it had caused holes. He had dipped in the water and I had lost eyes on him until he sprung up and full force head butted me. It disoriented me and he took advantage of his sneak attack to fully capture me with both his arms. He flew back to the city keeping his grip tight around both my arms. I did not struggle as I did not have a good enough angle. I briefly considered biting him but knew that would not actually be painful.

"Need more time." Was Raven's voice coming out of my communicator. He did not understand the language, but he shifted his hand to take it off my waist and crush it to bits. I used his shift to whip my foot in a very hard arch into his crotch. He might be Kryptonian, but a man was a man. He released me and curled into a ball of pain as he fell back into the water. We were much too close to the shore. I caught my breath and extended the spikes from my armor so grabbing me would not be less of an option. I did not know how much time they needed but I would do my best to get them that time.

Kour Vol emerged from the water angrier and wilder than ever. I blocked his first punch, but he nailed my left eye with his next hit and knocked me all the way to land on a luckily evacuated street. A Honda civic broke my fall. Though I didn't get a chance to get up and since Kour Vol was quickly on top of me with his hands on my throat. My neck brace had extended spikes, so it was not easy to strangle me as was the design, but with a solid punch to the center of my throat it shattered and winded me in the same motion. He began to strangle me, and I felt panic fill me as I grabbed his hands and summoned energy to throw him off. Oddly I felt more strength and his hands slackened a degree in surprise. I did not hesitate to nail him in the gut and face. With me not restraining my strength he got thrown into a bank a few blocks away. When he emerged again a large red X landed at his feet and exploded into an engulfing mass of expanding foamy goop. He was here! I quickly looked around and spotted him on a rooftop.

"Go!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as lasers emerged out of the goo and a sticky Kryptonian emerged back again looking for the culprit. I shot a volley of imploding Starbolts to get his focus on me. It worked as he threw part of the bank wall at me. It exploded by my Starbolts before hitting me, but the dust gave him cover to grip my hand and flip me on back hard, before yanking me back to him. He was cautious to only touch my armor which was unfortunately still covered in spikes in most areas. He was more sluggish, so I grabbed his face and drew his energy into me. He threw me away from him quickly realizing what I was doing, but it was too late. I untucked my extending staff from my impact gauntlet and let the Okarran Warlord training flood my instincts. He was not trained in combat well, not even close to my extent and overly relied on his strength. His strength that I had siphoned. It did not take long before I had subdued him at the other end of my staff on the ground in my shadow blocking all other ultraviolet rays he could hope to find charge in. I was about to convert my staff into a spear ready to pierce his newly vulnerable neck when a black portal appeared in front of me. Robin raced out at full speed with what I assumed were Kryptonite grenades. He stopped a moment to take in the scene as Raven exited as well with her hands swathed in her power.

"Starfire…." Robin said and my concentration broke momentarily as I exited my warrior state to my earthen behavior. Kour Vol leaned his head back and fired lasers with his eyes back at Raven. Luckily before they could make contact she was teleported away. I slammed my blunt staff into his throat forcing his eyes on me. I began to mutter wildly in Kryptonian about what I would do to him if he did not relent, starting with skinning him alive balls first. He glared at me but nodded. I removed the staff but engaged the spear. I motioned with my chin for Robin to deploy a Kryptonite grenade. He did so, and Raven was teleported back. I meet Red X's eyes hopefully through the mask and mouthed thank you. He gave the two-finger salute and vanished. I shouldn't have smiled, but one made it's way on my lips.

"I'm glad we grabbed the Kryptonite laced handcuffs." Raven said removing them from her cloak. While Kour Vol was still coughing I ordered him to place his hands behind his back. He resisted and I smashed his extended hand with my boot, hard. He quickly drew his hand back and followed orders, bones in his index fingers obviously broken. My face was in a snarl until I heard the click from the cuffs as Robin secured them. I let the plasma blade retract and my staff returned to a small bar that I could brace against my forearm. I felt my violent nature recoil when I saw the expression on Robin and Raven's face. They were scared, scared of me..

"His name is Kour Vol, he likely was part of the nobility since he is not a trained warrior and believed he had the right to rule over the planet." I spoke communicating what information I had gathered from our interaction. His mentioning of keeping me indicated he likely had owned slaves before, which put him in a wealthy status.

"I'll make sure to include that in the report. With him neutralized I'll contact The League, I'm surprised they didn't interfere already, but I guess he wasn't as big of a threat as anticipated." Robin said going back to leader mode. It was relieving to have him regain that posture.

Raven didn't say anything, but I knew she would likely ask questions when she assisted in healing later today. She had recognized Red X's assistance, but I was unsure if she had detected his connection with me.

"I shall stay here with him until the League comes." I said unbudgingly to let him try anything against my friends.

"Raven please do a check on Cyborg and Beast Boy. I haven't seen the tsunami damage, but the Kryptonian threat is neutralized. I'm going to stay with Star."

" Please take these then." She relinquished a variety of kryptonite tipped weapons into Robin's hand from her cape. She looked me over once more accessing my armors damage. "Nothing too painful, Star?"

"I shall manage, friend." I let my voice slip into my normal joyous tone in a hope that it would ease some of her worry. She nodded and flew off. Portaling took a significant chunk of her energy so I understood.

"Careful, he is weakened, but he is spiteful and angry still. Though he seems to believe that I will compromise his manhood if he continues." I spoke in a warmer manner to Robin before sending a snarl down to the prisoner. I hurt from the battle, but I did not want him to sense any weariness from me.

"You know Kryptonian? Oh right of course lip contact. I will not discuss this now, but we will need to have a serious talk when we get to the Tower." Robin said and twirled a Kryptonite tipped batarang on his fingertip. I knew that I had gone against his orders and he was concerned with my actions.

"I understand, Robin. I am sorry, but I did what was needed." I said and let some softness enter my voice with my apology. Kour Vol smirked at my voice change and demure stance. He muttered a comment about my virtue, and I frowned at him.

"What did he say?" Robin asked curious.

"He called me what is the English equivalent of a whore with weak knees." I said bluntly annoyed at this name calling.

"Ah I see a great source of noble behavior and manners. At least Superman has more manners." Robin said and released another Kryptonite grenade. I was grateful he was at least on my side.

"That was not necessary, but I am grateful you did it." I gave him a smile.

"I do believe that was necessary, to subdue the prisoner's aggressive attitude." Robin said and smiled back. It was nice to see this side of him before he yelled at me for insubordination later today. I did a quick scan for Red X but found none.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

When the prisoner was secured and found on an intergalactic wanted list I flew Robin back to the tower trapeze style. We hadn't had done this in a while, but we didn't think the T bridge was operational and the other Titans had already gone home. I knew that Robin enjoyed this way of transport so hopefully that would play into how awful my lecture was going to be. The levy had held well and prevented major home and commercial damage. Overall the damage was minimal to the expected projections. The Tsunami shield was down, and I took us to the main room. I had tucked my gauntlets into my skirt so he wouldn't get pierced by the spikes, so I quickly made a pile of my other spiky armor on the island. My chest plate was not going to salvaged, but my reinforced boots were intact though my left had what I could assume was a groin dent.

A spider monkey came through the kitchen and gave me a big hug. Beast boy shifted back, but I had wrapped my arms from him and let him dangle midair for a moment. I released him onto the island careful not to impale him.

"Oh my God Star while I love the porcupine impression, you are hella scary in it. You are truly fire mama."

"I'm glad you like the look, but I agree It is excessive with most situations. "I said lighting my hair up again and extinguishing it. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah levies held, and you handled the Alien Frat Boy so me and Cyborg are good. Raven passed out though sounds like she had to do some crazy portaling to get the Kryptonite out of the Batcave."

"Batman is a little paranoid with security, and the antimagic wards were hard to break." Robin said and looked a little sheepish. "I wasn't expecting him to have wiped my prints. Though that's Batman the worst surprises even worse timing."

I laughed at his joke and realized that might not be the best move since his attention was back on me. We had to have a talk.

"Beast Boy can you tell Cyborg that the villain destroyed my communicator and I need a new one." I asked giving him a way out. I wanted to stay in the common room, so it was more open, and I feel less trapped.

"Sure thing, Star." He said reading the room, but he made a detour to grab a snack.

"I have already voiced my apology, but I feel like I need to repeat it. I am sorry." I said and waited for his words to come.

" I know, you didn't hear I am learning, but I did ask for anytime we could get. I asked for you not to directly fight, but I guess you had some abilities I was left unaware of." He grabbed my retracted staff/spear and his hand fell at the weight until he dropped it near his foot. He seemed a little embarrassed when I stooped to pick it up and realized it was about the weight of the entire R-cycle.

"I cannot use those abilities most of the time, Robin. I am a trained warrior, but I am trained to kill. When I pick up this staff, it is not often that the person on the other end will walk away. I did today since I knew that I might be the only shot at slowing him down, either in communication or combat. I purchased you the time in both."

"Star you were excessive in your violence." He said and took a strand of my hair.

"He was excessive in his desire to own me." I made sure that Robin noticed my pause as I stared at his eyes. "He could take everything I handed to him and more. He was lucky you arrived, and I was lucky that he was so stupid or else he might have if you didn't make it in time or if you weren't able to get it."

"I still feel like there is so much you hide from us, Star. I mean you were a Princess and failed to mention that and now you are trained in a variety of weapons, but you are trained to kill so you don't use it. What else are you hiding?"

I really did not want to answer that question. I had only scratched the surface of my past and I did not feel like it would make things better to dive into that. I also did not feel like saying anything about my relationship with Jay since that was going awesome. I hope he got out of there, though I would have to do something special for him saving Raven. I decided to go a little bit deflection.

"Robin I have seen you almost every day for two years now and I still have never seen your eyes. My abilities I have to hold back everyday as well or else I will hurt people…bad. We both have to hide things to protect people. Our motivations are the same." I said and realized I still sounded cold. I took him into a hug, which he surprisingly returned.

"Robin, I hurt when you rejected me, but I understand your motivations well, much better now. I am grateful to have you as a friend." I felt him slouch a little bit against me.

"I am glad we are friends too, Star." He pulled back. "I think I am still over paranoid from when you were sick. I will try to remember what you're capable of which is apparently a lot. You single handedly took out a Kryptonian, Star that's crazy. "

"It was not easy." I pulled my normal neck guard to the side to show the bruises I felt on my throat. He immediately changed his demeanor and touched them in concern. "I got more marks than he did, unfortunately."

"I'll get Raven to heal those when she wakes up. I'm sorry Star. I'm so sorry we couldn't be faster."

"I shall heal, friend. I just am happy the city is safe. May I please get excused ?" I asked and pushed hair from my face that I knew had another bruise.

"Yeah, though I will have you fill out the report with me, I want to know what happened."

"Will Do, Robin." I said and grabbed my arm and headed for my room.

I immediately started to strip out of my uniform when I felt a presence in the room with me. Red X in costume was sitting on my bed and I decided to just keep going since it wasn't anything he had not seen before. I just wanted to get out of my ruined clothes and lie down.

"Oooh wasn't expecting a show cutie, though I guess I deserve it for being patient." He said and sprawled back hands behind his head. I hadn't turned on the light, so I knew my bruises weren't as prominent. I laughed and just continued to undress before lying next to him.

"You shouldn't be here, X. Especially now that Raven knows your out and about." I pulled up the bottom part of his mask to kiss him. "Thank you for what you did today. It was stupid, but super brave."

" I mean I have to match my badass girlfriend somewhat; you leave me in the dust." He ran his hands over my body until I flinched.

"Sorry, he got a few hits in."I said and moved his hand away from my neck.

"That blonde fuckwad, you should of punched his face more. Did you kiss him? I saw you speaking to him."

"Yes though you understand it was not romantic nor enjoyable." I said and felt him shift.

" I understand, Cutie. I just don't like random alien douchebags kissing my girl. I also don't like birdboy making moves either." Ah he was feeling the jealous.

"Handsome, no need to feel jealous. You know that Robin and I have established nothing beyond friendship. Though even if it was a competition, there is no competition who I'd chose." I said playing up his ego and gave him a deep kiss where I lightly bit his bottom lip how he liked. There was no way I would chose Robin over him after everything we had been through together. Jay treated me so wonderfully and made me feel like a person.

"You really say the right thing, Beautiful. It kinda makes me wanted to break in this super soft actual mattress bed. I might have to steal this as long as you're included." He started to kiss my body on every bruise he could find.

"What are you doing?" I asked feeling a little exposed and tender.

"Kissing you better." He said and kissed the one on my temple a few times.

"That is not how that works." I said and captured his mouth wishing I could have his whole face exposed.

"I know, but it makes me feel better. I wish I didn't have to see you so banged up."

"I will have Raven heal me this time. It is a little more severe to have bruises and tenderness in my bones though I got some good hits in too." I pulled on the robe Raven had gotten me to cover up my bruises.

"I really enjoy watching you fight dirty, Cutie. It is very sexy.." he said and dragged me on top of him. "You know what else is sexy.. that green dress that you haven't worn for me yet." I laughed.

"That was a surprise for our next date, of course you snooped. Anything I will be looking for?"

"Only your heart." He kissed me again and groaned. "When did you turn me into such a sap?"

" I like the sap." I said and went to get more of his handsome face exposed when a knock at my door sprung us apart.

"Star, please take off your uniform so I can see where you are hurt, though please take advantage of that Robe I got you for Christmas, please. Robin woke me up to heal you and I rather go back to sleep." It was Raven, a grumpy Raven.

Jay mouthed "To be Continued" before phasing away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lets get some more POV's in here! Thank YOU for reading! Also Ultrimatrix Bearer I have another fic in mind that included some of your curiosities. I have a few in mind after this wraps up in anywhere than 5-10 chapters. **

X Raven X

I was pleased Starfire had chosen to listen about the robe. She had a lovely body, but I had no need to see it on full display. Her definition of modesty was nonexistent, but I figured the gift of a robe due to her gift giving traditions would mean she would wear it around me. I had hacked the system as Beast Boy would say with the Matrix kick he had been on.

When she opened the door and she gave me a little wave of greeting. I flipped on the light and immediately saw what had gotten Robin so adamant about waking me up. He was usually respectful of my need to recover especially after all the portal crafting. Starfire looked like she had murdered, by the bruises on her throat. Her face looked like she had dipped it in purple eyeshadow with the discoloration of bruising around her eye. I knew there was more under the robe, but her neck was the most horrifying to look at.

"I am sorry Robin woke you, friend Raven. We can do this another time if you still need rest. I can't imagine the mission to break into the Batcave was an easy task." She said as she placed her discarded armor in a bin to sort through later. It had some of her blood on it. Her voice had a raspy edge that was likely due to whatever damage she incurred while being strangled.

"It's fine, I am up, and you do seem like you have reason. Though do me a favor and distract Robin for the next 12 hours so I can actually sleep." I had her sit down on her bed and hovered my hand over her bruises and let my magic brush her skin taking her pain. I absorbed less thoughts and feelings without true contact, but I still picked up a whirl wind of giddiness and romantic love. Well whatever way she was going to distract Robin was not my business. Her breathing got noticeably smoother so I moved on to her face since I knew that would be a big distraction to her and everyone in the Tower. We didn't normally talk much so not to break my concentration, but I had a pressing question for her.

"Do you know why Red X was there?" I didn't think Robin had noticed, but I knew she had noticed that I had help avoiding the laser eyes. She tensed up and I was glad I had healed up her neck.

"He just showed up and tried to help me with some goop X's. I don't know what he was truly trying to do, but I am glad he prevented you from being hurt." She answered a little strained at the start, though mellowed out. I could have dug deeper, but I wanted to just heal her as much as I could.

"Are you okay? Beyond your bruises, you feel like there is some turmoil swirling." I decided to see if she would offer up some information. She was hiding something, and her walls instantly shot up blocking any thoughts from entering my head from hers. I had taught her how to do that when they gave me a headache.

" I feel anger still and he brought up some memories I have unresolved. I shall be the okay, but I may meditate on the roof for clarity. Do not worry friend." She grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Alright though know if you need to talk about it we are here for you." I offered though I knew from the look on her face she was a little hesitant.

"Thank you, Raven. I am grateful to have you in my life. You look tired, go back to bed. I will get some sunlight to help with the rest." She closed her robe and gave me a very sincere hug. " I will make sure Robin or Beast boy do not disturb your sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Star." I said getting out of her hug and exiting the door. She was acting very off, but I was too tired to let it be my main focus. I would talk to her more after I could keep my eyes open.

**X Robin X**

I hadn't moved out of the common room when I got a call on the main intercom. I had expected Batman to reach out to me begrudgingly upset I had stolen his kryptonite. Luckily he had yet to reach out and the call was from Bumble Bee. They had been forming a Titan group on the other coast a call voicing an update would make complete sense. I tucked the Kryptonite out of sight and answered the call.

"Hey Robin, just checking in I heard your girl took out a Kryptonian by herself."

"Hi, Bumble Bee. Word traveled faster than I thought it would. Yeah that's our Starfire, I didn't see all of it, but we are happy she's on our side. Not 100% herself we did bring some Kryptonite at the end."

"I think that might be worthy of celebrating! I have been wanting to get together and have a nice night since that disaster of house sitting."

"I mean, a nice team building activity would be beneficial, Starfire would definitely be happy to see you guys again and celebrate. She's been wanting to hang out with more friends."

"Awesome how about tomorrow night? We can bring some snacks and drinks. Have a nice little potluck and chill? Your Tower still intact for that?"

"Yeah minimal damage luckily. All about those precautionary measures. I'll say yes, see you then?" I said and she gave a little fist bump before nodding and hanging up.

A party might not be exactly how I had planned to spend my Friday night, but a good morale boost would be good for the Titans. Starfire had been disappearing a bit. Raven and Beast Boy were getting closer. Cyborg had reconnected with some friends from his life before being a hero online and were kinda keeping him updated. Though it was clear everyone wanted some normal teen activities. I wasn't excluded, but I could hold off as long as we were on the same page. A little release was nice once in a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I told Cyborg and Beast Boy about the party they both argued over the position of DJ and I started to regret this whole idea. I had retreated to my room to avoid their bickering and maybe try to put the Kryptonite weapons in a more secure location. I decided to bite the bullet and sent him a message saying: Weapons secure and available to be reclaimed whenever convenient.

He immediately sent back a response saying: Was unavailable. Adequate damage control in your city. Send your personal file on the Tamaranian along with the materials. Sending Alfred.

I mean that was as warm as one could expect out of Batman. I instantly started printing out my records on Starfire which had been greatly updated since our visit to Tamaran. I felt like I should include a side note of proficient with a bow staff, but I had not wanted to clutter my notes. It would go on an updated copy once I had the details worked out myself. I would have to talk to her about what happened maybe check some security footage as back up.

Though as I was pulling up footage in the assumed time, a knock hit against my door in five consecutive hits which signaled it was Starfire. I stayed in my desk chair and rolled over to the door release to let her come in. I am aware she was not trying to act seductive, but her leaning on the door frame in a purple satin robe could lead a teenage boy to believe otherwise.

"I have come to assure that; you will not disturb Raven's slumber she was feeling the crankiness while healing me." She said and I was transfixed on her still bruised neck.

"Sorry, I won't bother her. I just hate seeing you hurt, Star. Why isn't your neck better?"

"It feels better, but the bruises will fade with a bit of time. I try and not bother her with the superficial things, but she did fix my face without me asking so I am grateful."

"Are you free to go over the report now? It sounds like Batman would like to see that considering we broke in and stole his Kryptonite for no reason." I asked and rolled backwards as a sign she should enter. She did and peered around at my walls. An invite into my room wasn't something I handed out often since it was my sanctuary. She didn't immediately sit down, since I had papers spread on every surface. She ended up leaning against my desk.

"The handcuffs were helpful. It should help with the transport." She said and I realized right beside her was her entire file of data I had gathered on her just printing right beside her. I had a feeling she would not appreciate my blunt take on her personality so I hoped she wouldn't notice.

"Yeah, though can I ask something?"

"Yes, you just did?"

"Ah Beast Boy has been rubbing off on you. I wanted to know why you never sparred with me with your bow staff. I mean you are obviously highly trained, and you knew it was my weapon of choice."

"I made the decision to not apply my weapon abilities to earthen battles, since the Warlords trained me to fight to… completion in battle. In unarmed combat it is much easier to hold back, but with weapons or certain fighting forms muscle memory takes over. My main priority is to not hurt you, or any of the Titans by accident."

"So, you are afraid you'll kill us by accident?" That was certainly something Batman should not hear about.

"Yes… In a way, I would never intentionally cause harm, but I fear my reflexes do not fit the Terran card's standard for subduing. I would be able to stop myself against hurting you guys, but I fear in actual combat my restraint may be compromised. It is better to always maintain restraint in order to not have up slips."

"Slip ups." I corrected. "I would like to spar with you still, I haven't had a challenge in a while, and I would like to keep my skills sharp."

"I can provide that, but I ask that we have the others present in case."

"If it would make you feel better, sure. Speaking of which, Bumble Bee feels like we should have a party here tomorrow night in your honor."

"That's wonderous! I shall be so happy to see everyone again!" she got up and her fabric started to get more revealing as her excitement grew.

"Ugh Star?" I made a motion to mimic adjusting a shirt.

"Oh, thank you, I have trouble remembering that. My joy took me away."

"It's okay, totally fine." I shifted some files into my lap and found a clip board to start filling out the details. She sat down on my bed in a patch without files. "Let's get down to business, can you help me with some details."

"Yes, would you like the battle itself or more about the criminal?"

"How about you approach this chronologically?"

She went through the entire recap though there were a few parts that I felt were a little edited. She mentioned Red X portaling Raven and using the goop bomb, but she didn't go into the same detail. I think she was concerned I was going to be obsessive yet again. I had gained some more self awareness, but I knew that I would likely be scanning the cameras all night looking for signs of what direction he went. When she finished I was left with a few external questions about her past.

"How common is slavery in space?"

"Extremely, I am fortunate no longer to be in such a position or else I would be included. It is not impossible that Kour Vol at one point had owned a Tamaranian, we are highly desirable across the galaxy."

" I don't mean to be offensive, Star. Can you tell me why?"

"We are good protection, labor, or pleasure slaves or a combination of all of said tasks. I would rather we move to a different topic, please.."

"I didn't mean to shake you up so badly, Star. I'm sorry." I said and went over to offer her comfort which she took as a gentle hand squeeze.

"It is an unpleasant fact, that I am happy is not my reality on earth. I just was reminded of how other races see me as an object to be taken. It was a pleasure to put him in his place."

"If you are so strong how could he have taken you?"

"He was stronger than I in brute strength, but he was far stupider in strategy. If he had been a warrior, I would not have defeated him."

"Are you trained in any other weapons besides the bow staff?"

"Many, but not all of them have an earthen equivalent."

"Would you like to talk about them over going out to eat?" I asked wanting to hear more about her weapon abilities.

"I actually have a need to catch the last rays of sun. I am grateful to Raven, but I am still very much sore and tender. "

"Oh okay, another time then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I was not excited to have the Tower turn into whatever madness; Beast Boy had designed. He had given up the role of DJ in exchange for control of decoration and our contribution to the snacks. I was looking forward to getting to see everyone again and spend some time without a villain controlling the narrative. I had honored Raven's sleep and had seen her lurk off with her mug around noon. Starfire was sunbathing for most of the day she had gone down to beach by the shore. The waves had resolved themselves and she definitely needed the time to heal. I had walked her down and a larger extent of her injuries had been revealed in her very truly flattering white bikini. She had bruises down her ribs and a number of burn marks that had blistered. She was battered, but she had assured me a little sun and happiness would speed up her healing process. The party would be good for her overall. I had secured a promise that we would spar after she was all healed up.

I think we were making good progress in our friendship. She had lost that sad look when she looked at me and did not seem to need my attention when I was busy, she had found things that kept her busy as well I guess. It was weird not having her always at the Tower when I looked, but she was better at keeping her communicator on her, so I chose to not voice my complaints. I had left her to go finish up the package Alfred would be coming to collect and not let myself come off creepy if I stayed down just to stare at her. My mind had already wandered too far, I was able to reign it in at looking at her bruises reminding me of the respect I had for this warrior woman. It didn't stop me from checking in on her from the window though. She amazed me, maybe a little more after knowing she could probably take out a Kryptonian single handedly, but there was an air around her that made me want to be in her company.

"Robin?" the voice belonging to the person I was thinking about sounded from the window entrance of the main room. "A mustached man has requested to see you." I turned around and she held Alfred bridal style in her arms. He seemed a little discombobulated, but I would be surprised if it was the first time he had been carried that way be a meta or alien. It required high security clearance to access our island, so it made sense she was trusting of anyone who appeared on it. She did not immediately set him, down and that is where I saw she was waiting for my order. She would happily remove him if he was not a welcome guest.

" Thank you, Star. Feel free to set Alfred down. He's here to pick up the borrowed Kryptonite." I said with a hand motion. She did so and gave him a nod in acknowledgement. He gave her a little bow.

"Thank you for that quite literal lift, Miss Starfire." He said and his eyes stayed quite fixed upon her face.

"Happy to do so Mister Alfred. Robin, I shall get ready for tonight unless you need any of my assistance?" My eyes were not quite as fixed, and my reply took a second longer than I meant to utter it.

"Go ahead and get ready Star. I am sure we will be fine. Alfred is an old friend." I said and she waved goodbye to Alfred before floating off to her room. I started leading him to my bedroom.

"Well Master Robin I can see why you prefer the weather and sunshine of Jump. I assume she is the one who took out the Kryptonian and not the one who assisted you breaking through a plethora of anti-magic wards and security systems. Master Batman has expressed some admiration for both your female teammates." He was more chatty than normal, but I could chalk this up to Alfred wanting some fresh gossip now that I was rarely around the house.

"Enough admiration to request my personal files now, I guess. She's very dedicated to upholding the terms of her Terran card and staying on earth so I do not see his concern as needed. You can pass that assessment back to him. I have faith in my team, because they have repeatedly provided me reason to trust them." I said a little more annoyed that Bruce was going to get back into my business. "You can also pass along that removing me from the approved prints only slows down solutions instead of actually doing what he intends."

"You have known him long enough to understand his reasoning. Though I can see where he is worried about your judgement being clouded, you are still a teenager living without rules." He said as I unlocked my room.

"I assure you his teachings and rules have stuck, though they aren't always as efficient as he'd like to believe." I said and placed the begrudgingly updated file of Starfire on top of the leaded Kryptonite box.

"You might be right, throwing a fantastic party and not enjoying a second of it might be one of his lessons that should not have stuck. It is nice to see that you are not a true copy of him, but please consider your safety surrounded by so many metas. Master Bruce seems to forget that he's only human more often than he should."

"Is that why he was MIA when I called?" I asked and tried to know that the advice Alfred was giving me came from a good place. When he did not respond I knew I was correct. "I am always careful Alfred, often too careful, but I get the job done. Jump city is safe and my team is strong and growing."

"I shall pass that along. It was nice to visit; I might request to stay for a longer period at a more convenient time period." He said as we walked back down the hallway. He kind of just stood there for a moment looking at me with a small smile.

"I am sure the team would like to have you around. The elevator is to your left or I can ask Starfire to carry you back down."

"Tempting Master Robin, but the elevator shall suit me just fine." He said appreciating my humor with his dry tone. He left with a swish of the doors and I felt a little weight off my shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Titans East as they had dubbed themselves arrived in waves (a little literal on Aqualads part). He and Mas y Menos arrived very close to the same time. Speedy and Bumble Bee arrived shortly after with their food. Aqualad had brought some sort of seaweed dish, but it did not have the same appeal of the wings and waffle fries Bumble Bee had brought take out style. She said she had tried to cook, but it hadn't turned out. Cyborg had a good mix going and Raven had made an appearance in a nicer black sweater dress, that I felt had been thrown at her by Starfire since the sleeves went beyond her hands. She and Aqualad seemed to be in a good point of mingling on the couch.

"Hey Robin, where is the guest of honor? I know Speedy was looking forward to getting to know her?" Bumble said and threw a shoulder punch at him as we congregated around the snack table. He threw one back but paused and shifted up to make sure he actually hit shoulder.

"What? I just haven't gotten to know her since she was in such a rush to see earth again after her wedding bombed out." He said and went for some of the Doritos. "Who puts tofu in nachos?"

"That is our wonderfully vegan Beast Boy, he lost the fight for DJ and this was the compromise. He tortures our taste buds in revenge" Cyborg said cutting and grabbing some wings and settling down. Mas y Menos had led Beast Boy somewhere out of ear shot so at least another fight would not break out.

"There is some Siracha in the fridge, it helps." I said as experience had taught me it was better to add a distraction from the texture with some Beast Boy meals. Though he had not paid attention to a word I had said since Starfire walked in wearing a very pretty green dress that fit her very well from neck to midcalf and had a cut out in the shape of a tear drop at her chest. It covered her bruises, which I appreciated, but was still very Starfire with her hair flowing down and a smile on her face.

"Greeting Friends!" she said and immediately launched into a series of hugs with everyone as Beast boy finally made his return a little out of breath. I had moved around the dishes, so it looked like someone had eaten a few just to spare his feelings. Speedy lingered on Starfire and Mas y Menos managed more than one a piece.

" Guys give her some space!" Bumble Bee said and pulled Star away for some much-needed girl talk. Which Star seemed to appreciate as she floated to the other side of the couch.

"As much as I would like to get some one on one time, I'm happy someone can chill Bee off. It's been tight quarters as the Tower is being built." Speedy said and pulled out a bottle of vodka and rum out of a brown bag that had been forgotten about. I had a voice that immediately sprung to my head ready to shut this down since you can only be a hero sober. I decided to not kill the vibe as Star erupted out into laughter.

"I see you've found a way to take the edge off." I said a little dryly, I wouldn't drink, but I wasn't gonna stop him unless he tried to give it to Mas y Menos since they were a little too young in my eyes. I also was afraid of what that would create in the enclosed space.

"It helps, I can't say it doesn't, but I doubted you guys partake often so I thought I'd hook you up." He poured a rum and coke and handed it off to Cyborg. He took a large gulp before I could comment so I gave him a nod when he looked after. Speedy started pouring a variety of drinks and it wasn't long until most people had a glass besides Raven, Aqualad, and Starfire plus Bee since they were still talking. Bee caught sight of Speedy before motioning a number two. She said something else to Star and she exploded with more laughter. He made his way over there and inserted himself between them with two cups. Once they had taken each, he put an arm at the back around Starfire. She made a face as she took a sip. My heart kinda soared for a second thinking she's also be on team sober. Unfortunately, she caught my eye and mouthed "Soy Sauce". Her taste buds made little sense to me It had been on the table for the vegan spring rolls, so I tossed it over with a little aim at Speedy's head. She caught it of course and shot me a wink. I had no clue where she had picked that body language up.

"Hey dude, you good ?" Cyborg asked. He saw my throw.

"Yeah fine, just not wanting to be a buzz kill." I said and went to the bathroom to get a little space. I took a bit longer to fix my hair and put all my anger out of my immediate body. When I came back, Starfire was on top of the Island with a full bottle of Vodka between her lips and it was pointed towards the sky. Raven seemed a little panicked and ready to catch her if she went down, where nearly everyone else was cheering her on. It appeared someone had dared her to do so, but Cyborg turning on Pour some sugar on me seemed very unnecessary. Beast Boy and Aqualad were arm wresting beside her and it had clearly escalated since I left. Though it was kinda incredible see how quickly that bottle's worth of vodka flowed down the bottle. It had gotten so loud, but she seemed to love the excitement since she did a little spin before completely draining the bottle. I quickly moved to be ready to catch her in case she fell, but she lifted the bottle up and cheered. The room erupted with her and Aqualad was distracted enough Beast Boy won and he exploded into an even louder array of victory animal sounds. He quickly downed a cup himself. Starfire jumped and landed perfectly on her feet before Speedy pulled her away to dance in the space.

I felt very much so I did not fit in, so I decided to take up a cup of my own I trusted Raven and Aqualad with the twins if something went down. She shot me a very dirty look, before Beast Boy with unearned confidence started twirling her around mimicking speedy. I apparently had picked up something much more rum than coke, it wasn't the best thing ever, but tolerable. I made my own a few more times.

"He spent more time in the mirror than I did and has a bigger than necessary bank of pick up lines, but if it truly bothered you he would lay off her." Bee said coming from behind me, she had shifted over to a bottle of water, which made me feel a little ashamed. I decided to answer the only way I could.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Yeah, but she has hella heart eyes. I saw it when she walked in, someone is making her happy."

The twins stole Starfire away immediately as soon as she responded to one of their questions in Spanish. They danced with her in a faster way than swaying in circles which she very quickly caught on. She should be passed out( Likely alcohol poisoning)with all she drank, but that timber moment never came. She charmed the twins with their own language, and they were very clingy when Speedy stole her back.

"Has she always spoken Spanish? I thought she didn't understand last time they were over." Bee said as she handed me a better cup ratio of rum to coke.

"Well considering I don't speak Spanish, she wouldn't have. She learns language through lip contact. One of the twins must have laid one on her while I was gone." I said and kinda felt something bitter twist in me.

"Huh maybe though I didn't see it. Don't let Speedy overhear that I really don't want to hear his terrible attempts at learning French." She said this and I was suddenly hit with a wave of altered consciousness.

"You are less drunk than I expected." I said and realized that came off quite rude.

"Meta Metabolism, I burn it quicker and I always drink very watered-down things. I am still team leader, and someone has to keep lighters away from him." In a sudden moment of clarity, I realized that Starfire wasn't acting drunk, because her biology was so incredibly different. The question was what would it do? I was about to have that question answered for me since she set Speedy down on the couch to rest. He seemed a little green so that was actually a smart plan on her part. She came over to me though and just wrapped me in a big hug where I couldn't resist just wrapping my arms around her. I wasn't aware she had picked me up until I felt the air of the roof. She had taken me up to the roof. She didn't immediately let me go.

"Raven told me I was making you sad, I don't want to make you sad, Robin." She said and I realized she had taken me up for privacy and the fresh air. I was a light weight and I knew that from previous champagne experiences and other times with Speedy.

"Star, I just…." Words weren't really coming to me, "I just don't want you and Speedy…"

"I am just friends with friend Speedy, he is entertaining, but I do not have the feelings for him. "

"I just also feel bad….since.. I… you're so awesome Star, but I still.. can't be what you want. What you want to have." Fuck when did tears start leaking out of my eyes. She wiped my eyes with her sleeve.

" You are a good man, Robin. A good friend and I know you feel the flustered, but I understand. It is the okay. It is the okay." She said and I swear she looked past my mask to my soul when she said it a third time.

"I'm an idiot Star." I said as she helped me pull myself together. She nodded which made me laugh uncontrollably for a moment. "How are you so normal right now?"

"Ethanol does not affect me in such small quantities, if I truly wished to join in the inebriation I would drink ammonia, but I would hate for someone to accidentally take a sip. I drank the big bottle so Speedy would not attempt to do so in my stead."

"You are very pretty Star." I said actually finding words I meant.

"Thank you, I am glad you think so, I think I should take you to bed." I mumbled some words against her neck that I didn't think I would ever say to a human being. "You look like you would be better not saying things like this. I care for you, Robin. I don't want to hurt you, so let's get you to bed." She very gently carried me to bed, and I knew I kept speaking, but it got fuzzy.


	17. Chapter 17

"Jay?" she asked once the popcorn was done in the microwave. She was a fan of microwaved popcorn without any additives which made it something we could easily share. Yeah it left us a little buttery, but it was not the worst thing that could happen.

"Yeah, Babe." I had gone over to the dark side of endearments. She had stolen my favorite hoodie and I was tempted to let her keep it. She sounded much better and her face was healed, but I knew the bruises as her throat were a bother to her. She was beautiful, but there were moments her self-conscious side would show up. Bruises especially were touchy to her, since they were "Rutha" which was negative by the sound of her tone.

" When is appropriate in human culture to express extreme emotions of affection?" She said and sat in a way that meant I could use her thighs as a pillow. She enjoyed me laying on her since it gave her the perfect opportunity to play with my hair. She was quite fond of it and she had threatened to leave me if I didn't keep it long enough. I thought that was quite cute to see her heated and flying around.

"It varies." I said and went to start the episode of Orange is the New Black we had left off on. I laid back to look at her and decided that I could do this simply. I could just say what she wanted to hear. I kinda wanted to say it, since I hadn't ever said it before. Though I wanted it to come out smooth. I had almost said it in the moment in bed, but I didn't want to be one of those people who said it and had to take it back. Starfire was honest and emotional so me adding a jk to I love you would not go over well. She paused the TV and looked down at me with her eyes big and green.

"I would like to express it with you, Jay. " She said and I suddenly did not feel so cool. I felt all the confidence and sureness leave me. What had I been thinking? My heart rate speed up and suddenly I felt way too hot.

"Thanks." Was my response and I felt her sink a little bit. She released my hair and I knew she was waiting for a better answer, but I felt my tongue gain like fifty pounds. She stopped looking at me and let the show play after what felt like an hour. She took the hand that used to be in my hand to shove a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth. The sound along with my heart became deafening.

"I understand if you wish to delay your own sentiment" she paused letting me have a chance to speak "just know that is what I feel. You were very brave today; I just find myself unable to leave the feelings unvoiced. You could have died today and I rather you know."

" Thanks." I said once again. Fuck Fuck Fuck why can't I say anything more. I looked at her in a panic and I hoped my eyes would say something more than my mouth. She gave a little smile and let us focus back on the show with her non popcorn buttered hand tracing little symbols on my hip. She tried to not make me feel bad and it made me feel even worse since I could not even say what I was definitely feeling.

We watched two more episodes without speaking before she shook her thighs gently to indicate she had to get up to leave. I felt really bad still I had not said anything close to what I felt. I just couldn't get my mouth around the words "I love you" like I should say. I didn't move and just hugged really hard not wanting her to leave me alone. She held me to her as well and I knew she was trying to communicate more.

"Thank you for what you did today. I enjoy when I get to witness your "Heroic Tendencies", just leave the level 5 nonterrestrials to me. Please, I like you in one sexy piece."

"I will do my best, Cutie. I shall stick to the level 4s and other medium big bads."

"Thanks." She said a little dry, but I looked up and saw her beaming at me. She was making fun of me. I was in love with an asshole, at least she was gorgeous. I stuck my tongue out to her, and she returned it. Maybe I was the one teaching her to be an asshole. I relinquished my hold on her and put her tongue on a better task. I tried so hard to communicate what I could into one heck of a kiss. She was floating by the end of it so I will take that as sign of success.

"Goodnight, Jay thanks" She paused and then added. " for everything today. Sweet Dreams." She grabbed her human holoring and headed for the door. She started to take off my hoodie to give back when I stopped her. I let her keep it and I hoped it meant something to her as my mouth was failing in everything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day of my impending doom had finally arrived. I knew my days were numbered when I started dating Starfire, but it was surreal that the day had finally come. It was our mall date and from my impression of Starfire in all her lovely qualities I had picked up the tendency to enjoy looking and touching new things. A lot of this time I could find this curiosity endearing especially when I benefitted from it, but I had a feeling my patience would run out before her excitement did. I told her I had a surprise after just in case I needed to get her to leave at a certain moment when I was done. It was really just taking her to a nearby In N Out, not that exciting, but she would love it.

It would also be very weird to have her in human appearance since it completely changed her hair and overall appearance. If I looked for red hair in the crowd I would lose her. My best bet was to hold her hand as much as possible and do my best to rely on height if I lost her. If she wore heels I would just look for the tallest person in the room. I found it kinda crazy how such a tiny thing could change her entire identity. It was interesting to know that technology existed if I ever needed a fresh start. It was also annoying that I had to remember her alter ego name, Stella. Though it wasn't like I actually called her by her actual name often. She said Cyborg had given it to her since it was comparable to Star, but I would likely still stick to whatever came to mind. I mean it shouldn't be that hard since I had to remember my names I took, but it was weird since I knew her as something so different.

I had warned her that since we were taking the bike she had to limit herself and she said she'd been prepared. The backpack she brought indicated she had done this before, so I wasn't that surprised she had been unconcerned. I forgot she was used to riding with Birdie. She was getting better at not bringing him up unless I did a joke and it felt less forlorn whenever she spoke about him.

She had expressed in her own way that we were now exclusive. In the terms of I quote "I am unable to enjoy other men's eyes". I had pressed her about her party night, and she said more than I wanted to hear from what Robin said and what lines Speedy tried hitting on her with . It was a bit of an ego boost to know even without me saying my sentiments she was here for me. There were a few times I wanted her to start a twitter account just so she could share her Starfirisms with the world, but I enjoyed having them being exclusively mine as well. My exclusivity was easier to get since no other women had made a move since I didn't go anywhere, and she was really sweet to me. We had fun and I knew that it was moving towards something more enduring now that she had set her status on earth to something more permanent. There was still a lot of mystery between us since we respected the questions we couldn't answer ourselves. She offered more details about her time on earth than before she arrived, and I didn't talk about my early crimes.

It was kinda nice having someone to come along on the motorcycle and just ride with me. I had spent so much time alone as an only child and then living in that stupid apartment alone made me a little starved for company. I hadn't known it until she started visiting, but its actually really nice to have someone caring every day. Someone that returned my texts and visited since they wanted to see me.

Today we had to meet at 4 since she was doing a sparring session. I was really impressed at how well she had been able to not ruin this by tipping off her friends. She was so blunt and a shit liar, so I guess she cared enough to listen. She looked pumped when she arrived, and we hadn't really wasted time to chat since she wanted to get going. Unfortunately, before we could even make it to the mall I had to get gas. On a worse note I had missed three calls from my mother, so I knew I had to call her back. I had not asked for privacy from Starfire since it hadn't seemed like something I needed to do; she had respected my phone calls before.

Unfortunately, the big tip off was the fact it was my uncle Jamie who answered that something really bad had happened.

"Jason, thank God we have trying to get a hold of you since it happened." He spoke fast and panicky and there was a faint clutter of background noise.

"What happened?" I asked really just wanting to know what was wrong. If he was answering my mom's phone than it was likely something had happened to my mom or grandma.

"It's your mom, she was at work and I guess she seemed off and then all the sudden they found her on the ground."

"Okay" I said wanting to get to what was the actual thing wrong with her.

"She had a heart attack and they luckily called the ambulance, but she doesn't look good."

"Where?"

"I'm at the Kaiser Permanente on twelve street with her."

"On my way." I said as soon as I got the location I curled the cap back on the gas and turned to address Starfire. I could leave her here since I knew she could get home. Though before I could say anything she was sitting on the back of the bike.

"Let us go. I can handle any obstructions." She said and shoved her helmet on. I find myself not arguing since that would waste time and she was right. A superhero would prevent any cop interference and she could bypass traffic if needed.

"It is not going to be a smooth ride." I warned her but she didn't seem to care as she nudged me to start up the bike. I did so and we began the longest drive of my life. Once we got on the highway it got easier since there was less cops and less stops. I don't think I was below 90 most of the way, but Starfire hung on like a trooper. Either the cops sensed my energy or Starfire had done something I hadn't seen, but none pulled us over which was a miracle within itself. We stopped for gas once and she filled up the tank while I read the texts from my family. She still wasn't out of the woods and had hit her head when she had gone down which was a point of concern. She had made a call, but I was so focused I didn't even hear it. I was more focused on paying in cash at the register. Tip pay in cash at gas stations so people can't skim your card. It was a habit of mine since I was the one skimming cards often.

I was kind of surprised she wasn't asking questions or just talking to talk when we stopped, but I guess she knew enough about me or crisis situations to know it likely wouldn't help. The only thing that would help was getting there and seeing my mom be okay. I might not see that second part tonight, but I was going to get there. We hit a patch of road construction near the end of the stretch, but in the cover of early winter darkness she flew the entire bike around the stretch. I sprinted around for the quarter mile stretch and we beat out a forty-minute delay. We hit the ground running until we reached the city. The hospital was on an exit, so it wasn't that tricky to find.

I felt my stomach drop a little more when I saw the white building with the red cross on the side. It was real and we had made it. I parked in the first spot I saw a little roughly and Starfire was off and heading the direction of the main entrance as I turned the key. She waited so we could enter together. My uncle had texted me she was in Cardiology room 314. It took me a moment that it meant the third floor. Starfire had pointed to a sign while I had stared angrily at a busy desk clerk, so it was a quick jog to the elevator. She reached over when the doors closed and placed her hand in mine. I felt powerless as the elevator was moving at a snail pace and squeezed it. It was a bit of a relief that she had stuck with me and helped.

We entered the Cardiology department with clear purpose which made everyone get the fuck out of the way. In room 314 I saw the only thing that I needed to, my mom awake and watching family feud. She looked terrible, so pale and tired. She had a bandage around her head and a monitor hooked up to her. She moved her head to see me, and it started beeping a little quicker. I went over and held her hand. I started crying with so many emotions, fear, relief, happiness she was alive, and sadness she was here.

"Jason.. I'm okay." Was what she said, and I smiled since I knew shed say that no matter what.

"I know. I know. God mom don't do that again. "I said and like Starfire she touched my hand. It had a needle in it, so I didn't squeeze. I didn't want to pull or touch anything in case it would hurt her. We stayed like this for a bit just me expressing my relief to see her until a nurse who was obviously working a double kicked me out so my mom could do some tests. They were going to transport her somewhere else I could not follow.

Starfire had not gone in the room with me. She had let me have that private moment with my mother which I think made me appreciate her more. She had stabilized me driving here but knew when to back off when needed. Though she had stayed outside my uncle and his kids had found her. We had been holding hands up to that point, so they likely made the connection. They made quite the mob in the hallway and were speaking a combination of Spanish and English depending who was asking the question. She was in human form, but I definitely caught my 14-year-old cousin staring at her tits. Her black T shirt was low cut, but I whacked him on the back of the head as I went to join them. She might be the most attractive person he had seen in person, but that didn't mean he could ogle my girlfriend without repercussions.

"Jason! You didn't tell us that you were seeing anyone, you might wanna spare her from your mother, so she doesn't have another one. No that's too soon."

"Yes, it hasn't come up yet, can you give me an update on her condition? I didn't understand her chart."

"She has a cut, but no concussion which is surprising. Her heart is steady, but she needs rest for about 3 weeks."

"Could have been much worse." I said and let my arms squeeze Starfire to me. I was grateful she had been here for me.

"I don't think I can stay with her while she recovers. You might have move back over here at least temporarily."

"I'll do whatever she needs." I said and meant it.

"Good, I'll stop over tomorrow, but its been a stressful day here and these kids should get home. They are holding her for at least tonight. I'm sure we will catch up more. Nice to meet you, Stella."

"You as well." She said and waved goodbye as they wandered off. I let myself sink into her a little more and lean against the wall. I was exhausted, but we had done it. She was so tall and soft yet strong. It was a weird combination, but so comforting at this moment. We hadn't quite had such a moment, but we didn't have a lot of middle we were either chill or high alert. This was also more personal since this revealed a lot more private information such as location of family, family members, and my true name. Thank God I trusted her, and I still believed I could trust her for the most part. Slip ups could happen, but she wouldn't put me at direct risk. She would definitely not put my family at direct risk. She had more respect than that, she was a hero at heart.

"Is she the okay?" She asked and I realized we might be better off moving to my moms' empty room for the time being. We had more to discuss and I did not want it to be in this hallway with rustling gurneys. I shifted us over to her room so I could feel comfortable speaking freely.

" She isn't doing great right now, but she can get better." I said and situated us on the two visitor chairs.

"I am glad, losing a mother is a heard burden to bare." She said and gave me a smile of relief. She was relieved for me. "Family is one of the most important things, and I am glad she can get well."

"Me too, I will have to stay though. We are all we have besides my extended family and I really should be the one taking care of her." I said trying to get it clear I wouldn't be able to see her for a while.

"I understand, I do. Jason I will help in whatever way I can make this easier for you." I cringed when she said my name. That was a huge part of my identity revealed, by my uncle, what a traitor.

"Thank you for getting me here, Princess." I said shooting back. "I don't know what more I can ask for since this is already a lot of…" I couldn't find a word to fit what I meant. I just kissed her, and she kissed me like that was all that mattered.

"I couldn't leave you, this was important to you, and what is important to you is important to me now." She said after with such utter confidence in what she was feeling.

"Thank you, my mother means a lot to me, you made this whole situation easier."

"It felt like something I needed to do, I'm happy for the outcome not being what you feared. May I ask where is your father?" Ah her curiosity was kicking in.

"He and his pregnant wife are living somewhere suburban in Sacramento. I haven't seen him in years. He is alive, but after what he did to my mother he is dead to me." I said just having my tiredness be truth serum at this point. I had looked my father up of course when I headed to NorCal, but there was no room for me. She started to rub out my shoulders which had tightened into stone from driving so hard. I hope my bike was okay from the hard mileage and being carried.

"I am sorry. Family strife is hard to forgive, but it does little good to let it define you." She said and I knew she was alluding to her recent fight to the near death with her sister.

"It is better if we are not involved in either's lives, It works for us both." I said rolling my neck back.

"Fair, it just is hard when the option to mend that bond is ended." She paused as she said them. I realized she hadn't mentioned her own parents, but I assumed they had been king and queen.

"Are yours?" I didn't finish the sentence since I felt her back away from my touch.

"Yes, I miss them often, and it is hard that is all I will ever be able to do. I am glad you will not have to feel that for your mother. I would like to meet her, under less negative circumstances of course." She paused. " I will need to leave soon, but I wanted to make sure you will be the okay?"

"Ill be fine, Star. I'm not going back to Jump for a bit…" I said trying to give her an out if she wanted to cut and run.

"Then you shall not be Jump for a while. Let me know what I can do to help, and I shall be here, Jay. I care for you and a bit of distance is something I am willing to travel if that is what you need. If you need space I shall wait as well, but know I am here for you." She has put my palm on top of her beating heart. It was steady and strong. She was offering to be my rock and boy did I need one.

"I need you, Cutie. Just keep them safe too."

"With my life."

"You are so incredible. Thank you for coming all this way."

"It was what was needed. I will do what I can moving forward, but I need to go."

She made a phone with her hand indicating I call her. Man did I need to get her off teen movies from the 90s. She took her ring off to be Starfire in form and opened the window enough to escape. I gave her one last kiss and crushed her against me. It would be a rough three weeks without her if I lasted that long.


	18. Chapter 18

I had opened up to Cyborg about why I was going to be late and he promised to cover for me. I had to promise him I would let him take me to his old high school final football game. He wanted to support his old friends at their last game ever, but I knew it would be harder thing to sit in the bleachers and watch by himself. He knew that I could not help but be there for Jay. I appreciated having him on my side while I was not ready to lose Jay, nor get scorned by the other Titans.

It felt nice knowing I had his whole name; a lot had opened up between us. I had not explicitly told the team that story and there was more to tell within it. It felt nice being able to say it and pass their life on to another person. I hadn't shared them with the Titans since it was not a pleasant story, but it felt easier to say the hard things with Jay. We both still had some secrets between us, but we knew enough that I felt confident for what I was feeling for him.

I was home by ten which was when the mall closed. That had been Cyborg's cover since I had told him where I was going before I left. I was doing my best to keep him in on the details that made him feel better. He was taking on a bigger brother role, after Blackfire I think he saw that void within me. Raven was suspicious, she had given me some looks, but she was not one to pry or interrogate me. She knew if I needed her help I would come to her. Beast Boy had been actually very distracted with his own friend making pursuits. He had tried to get into skateboarding and had been filming videos to post on his social media. I had posted a clip of me and Robin's sparring session that had attracted some attention. It was unfortunately when I had tripped him, and he fell very dramatically. He had rolled after, but I had gotten him above the knee which was a hard spot to recover from. I was just happy that I had been able to avoid damaging him in a serious way. My reflexes had not taken over and it was a good spar. We would likely do more since I had not slipped into my reflex driven warrior state of mind with him. I would still avoid weapons in actual battle, but it had been fun to stretch my skills in a way I had not done on earth. Robin had not spoken of what he said when drunk, and I had not brought it up. His words could change not where my heart lay with Jay. I would sill call him Jay, because that is what I had known him as. His family seemed nice given the circumstances, very friendly which I appreciated.

I had expected a little more of an interrogation, but no one seemed to be in doubt I had gone to the mall. I had the intention to go in the morning, and no one volunteered to go with me, so they were likely not feeling the worry. No one was in the living room, so I went back to my bedroom door without an interrogation.

The very brightly dressed boy sitting in my bed was a sign that I would not fully escape. I was in uniform and I had no true signs of evidence I had been out with Jay besides the ring tucked snugly in my boot. He wouldn't immediately suspect that either, I had some others that I stashed this one with, hiding in plain sight was the expression I believe.

"Star, I think we need to have a talk." He said and I quickly looked to my closet where I had stashed Jay's hoodie that I had stolen. It was in a box labeled extra uniforms, so it was not a thing easily found. My doors were shut so I quickly knew it was better if I let him decide the topic.

"Hello Robin, can I ask what you would like to talk about?" I closed the door and set my backpack by the door. I decided that this was my own space, so I joined him on my bed. I made extra care to not touch him as I started to take off my boots, keeping the ring inside the sole.

"What do you remember of Friday night? I don't like having holes, but I wasn't acting like myself."

I almost sighed in relief; I had such a tense day with fear for Jay's mother that his drunk ramblings were such an easy topic to discuss. I couldn't help a laugh escape me from some part of the ease the universe offered me and the memory of him struggling to enter in his passcode until he punched it just right with his nose.

"You were acting quite different, but I think we all needed some sort of fun. You did not throw up in multiple bowls like Speedy at least. Beast Boy also made a fool of himself by playing the Just Dance game." I said deflecting on what others had done one he had gone to bed.

Cyborg had stayed steady but flirted a lot with Bee once he hit a certain level. She had tolerated it to a point before stinging him. Raven and Aqualad had been pleasant and helped moderate the chaos. Mas y Menos had curled up with me in the couch. When they had both lamented about how hard it was to be in the apartment. They missed the cooking of their family. They wanted to have a chance to communicate better and asked how I had learned Spanish so quickly. It was apparently good even if I did not absorb all the nuances. They seemed just so happy to have a person to talk to, they had me make a list of requests for the tower. Some were silly like cherry pop tarts and others were a rooftop pool. They fell asleep on me and I had a hard time moving them when they reminded me so much of Ryand'r. They were really young and had time that should still be enjoying childhood. I felt very protective over them in the course of a night.

"I am sure it was not a pretty sight in the morning. Thank you for making coffee and not making it any worse. What I really want to know Star is if I said something to you that was really weird. I had a crazy dream after and it's a little hard dividing the two." I knew immediately what he wanted me to confirm. He had expressed extreme emotion that he claimed he was unable of feeling. I would have loved to have my feelings returned by him months ago, but now they gave me no pleasure to have to hear them out of the wrong mouth.

"Oh Robin, like I said it is the okay. I did not see your eyes when you took off the mask. I looked away." When I had gotten him on top his bed he had whipped off his mask and I had closed my eyes to respect his privacy. I was still evading him in a hope that he would let it go.

"Oh, thank you, I just feel like I said something, and I didn't want it to be taken the wrong way." He was feeling very uncomfortable from his foot tap.

"We can consider it forgotten if that makes you feel better, I know you were drunk and that you can say things you do not feel. Friend Speedy said the same thing when I finished the bottle and he did not mean it as well. I thank you for caring for my feelings, but I have put up better expectations since I was sick." I said in a way that I knew was surprising to him.

I rarely spoke harshly to him or blamed him, but I had guarded my heart against him with my interactions with Jay. I had also gained more knowledge of human men's fear of emotions. I could express them truly and easily, but men chose to hide them deep down until they entered altered state of consciousness. Raven had her reasons with her powers as well, but I knew she wouldn't harm me by holding back. Robin had and he had multiple instances.

"Wow Star, I just wasn't expecting that response. I do have feelings for you, but you know I would never mean to hurt you." He said and a part of me snapped.

"I know, but that has never stopped you from doing so." I said and started to put my boots back on. I didn't have to stay here.

"That's not fair, Star. I can't put you at risk."

"Robin, we have gone through this discussion multiple times. You say you love me, and you do not truly is a new low, but I have lost my previous capacity to be hurt by it." I said with a flourish as I started to get up and grabbed my backpack to fill with clothes and uniforms.

"What do you mean Star? You are not sounding like yourself." He said and put his hand on my arm.

"You will wish to remove your hand, Friend Robin." I said and knew my temper was heating my body up to a point it would start to hurt his human skin. I was angry, but I did not wish to burn his hand.

"Not unless you stop." I paused in stuffing the dresses I wanted to take and looked at him in the face. I let my height show as I let myself loom over him. He had to look up at me and I wasn't going to be generous of his ego.

"Remove your hand." I repeated since he had yet to do so. I was tired in the worry I had felt today, in this cycle Robin does with my emotion, and in lying to my friends. He did when I knew it hurt. "Thank you."

"We still need to talk, Starfire." He repeated and I felt like there was nothing good I would say to him.

"Robin, you have already hurt me so many times on this topic. It should not surprise you after my last illness that I have developed scar tissue around my heart."

"You aren't making sense. What does you being sick have to do with me?"

"Tamaranians get heart sick in a true sense. I got sick after I shifted my feelings away from you." I said and I felt him flinch. It was the truth.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that loving you only hurt me, so I shifted my affections elsewhere. Is that not what normal humans do when they have unreturned feelings?" Fuck I should not have revealed so much.

"Who?" He said and that is when I decided that I was done.

"Who says it was for another person? I can stop wanting my heart to hurt. I can start to love myself in a positive way. I can want to be strong on my own, you fake it well enough." I decided to just grab blindly and the sweatshirt with a pile of uniforms. I felt fury now and my hands and hair would light if I did not calm myself. I needed to get out.

"That's not fair." He said and blocked the door.

"Robin, I do not wish to harm you. You will get very hurt if you touch me, you will get hurt if you continue to play with my emotions." Tears exploded from my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't realize Star."

"I know, but that does not make it okay right now. I need space and I need you to give it to me."

"Star, I don't think you're in the right head space to be alone. Let's just go up to the room and talk about this more."

"I will give you that chance, but Robin I need you to think about what I tell you." I said deciding that it was a better alternative than exploding at him. Tears still fell from my eyes

"Okay, Thank you. I have some things other than this I need to tell you." He said and let me get through the door, I kept my packed bag.

" I would feel more comfortable if we had another Titan with us."

"They all went out to a movie." He said and realized he had messed up in a way to at least look ashamed. "I didn't mean to make you this uncomfortable, I didn't mean for any of this, I just know you deserve to here this. I might be late, but Star I want you to know."

"You should rinse your hand, so your hand does not do the blistering." I said as we moved towards the roof entrance. I was angry and upset, but he needed the use of his hand. We took a detour to the kitchen.

"Yeah probably. I didn't mean to touch you when you didn't want it, that is not what I meant to do."

"You did it. I think at this point our intentions are overshadowed by our reality." I said as I turned on the sink for him. I had learned that trick from Raven when she bumped into her tea kettle.

"When did you get this aggressive?" he asked as he ran his hand under the cool water. It was red, but it showed no signs of developing a blister.

"I am just being honest, we should have done this earlier, to save each other. "I said and got him an ice pack and a towel for us to continue up to the roof.

"All my lies have been for good." He said this with such conviction that I knew he believed that. Maybe he was right, but he wasn't taking the high road against me.

"You are not the only one trying to protect people and themselves. Though your lies led me onwards to false hopes. It would have been merciful to be clear from the start that friendship was all you can provide. Your words and actions did not mean the same thing and it confused me."

"I was confused myself, but I know that I don't want to be without you in my life. Is it awful I only recently came to this conclusion, yes. Is it more awful that the first time I told someone I loved them and meant it I was drunk, yes."

"You don't mean it. You can't I have gone against your orders and hurt you and hidden from you. You can't love me now if you didn't before."

"I did it just took the thought of losing you to Speedy to make it apparent."

"Jealousy is not the same as love." I said and it must have hurt him since he slammed the door behind us.

"I knew before, but it pushed me over the edge to know I could lose you. That it could be easy for you to blend in another tower and leave me."

"Right now, you are making it easier. Robin I have affection for you as a friend, a leader, and as someone who has once held my heart. You just do not have that claim any longer. If you had given me a chance in the numerous times I put my heart out there for you, we would not be having this talk. Ask Cyborg to show you the scar tissue around my heart. It is visible what loving you unreturned has done to me."

"How was I supposed to know Star? Why did you hold on if it hurt?"

"I held on because I wanted so hard to love you as we were supposed to, I used to believe that we could be happy with being heroes and partners. You were so kind to me and are so handsome it was impossible for me to not come to care for you. I just care for you as you always asked from me, as a friend. I don't get to have the butterflies when you smile, I don't get to fall into your arms in a fight, I don't get to dream what lies behind the mask. None of that matters anymore." I said and my heart started to ache badly. I put my hand to my chest and tried to soothe the pain. I wasn't going to let this trigger another illness.

"Woah you don't look alright."

"I'll be fine." I said and I forced the pain to abate.

"I can give you more of what you want Star. I can give you more honesty and more time. We can spar, we can go on dates, and we can be closer as partners. I can show you so much more. I can do so much more."

"I can't do this again… was there something else you needed to tell me? I hurt."

"Yeah, I did… it just wont make this easier though. Batman asked for your file and I fear he is looking for a way to eliminate you if you ever became a threat." I was not expecting that information. I thought for a few moments before saying anything. I sat down and he copied my action.

"Is it because of me defeating Kour Vol?" I asked as I processed I may be hunted on the one planet that had offered me safety from slavery and political marriage.

"Yes, you aren't effected by Kryptonite and have the ability to incapacitate one. It scares him."

"Does it scare you?"

"No, but that is because I know you, Starfire you are such a sweet and caring person. You are a hero at heart." I felt like I could crush that image he constructed in his head with a few words of my past. I felt betrayed in a new way.

"Yet you provided him information that would be used to devise a way to kill me."

"Yes.." he didn't say anything for a while as he realized what he had done.

"So, if I am killed by the Batman, will you feel responsible for my death?"

"Yes, but he wouldn't make an attack unless you were a clear threat." My brain went to me having a very nonappealing status to Batman being an alien and a powered individual.

"I feel like I might be sick." I said and felt a rush of stomach acid flood my mouth. I rushed to the side of the tower incase it escaped. I choked it back down, but I still felt distressed. Robin came and pulled my hair away from my face and rubbed circles on my back through my uniform. I collapsed on the ground at the end of my heaving.

"I never wanted to hurt you, but I guess I have fucked up."

"Yeah we both have, but it will be okay." I said mostly to assure myself. I clutched my knees to my chest and decided I just wanted to hug Jay until I felt better. I let Robin hug me and promise to keep me safe before we went back inside. I could not put my own stress on Jay, but I did not find comfort in Robin. I ended up back in my room and after a promise I did not hate him and we could get through this, Robin left. I slept in Jay's sweatshirt taking that small comfort before the nightmares came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning I still felt unsettled by Robin's declarations with the Batman seeing me as a threat being a bigger concern than him admitting something he should have months earlier. I went out to take my sunrise selfie before deciding I needed to talk to someone. When I had entered the kitchen Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were there.

"Good morning, Star." Cyborg said and I still felt off balanced so I gave him a wave. This got his immediate concern and he got up. He ended up taking me to the elevator going down to his shop level. "I thought she was going to be okay?"

"She is, but I had an unfortunate conversation with Robin when I got home. A bit of a warning would have been greatly appreciated."

"I was hoping he would back off." He said and twirled his hand like it ached.

"He did not, but he had a real concern. The Batman has requested my information to determine a way I can be eliminated."

"Fuck, that's not good.. at all."

" Agreed, friend Cyborg, I need your help, can you get me a printed out version of the Terran Card treaty. I need to know what offenses he could potentially use."

"Sure thing, I don't think he would directly attack you, but good to be making sure he doesn't have the ground. What is Robin doing?"

"He is the one who provided the information. He just told me to ease his guilt." My hair erupted at my anger reawakening.

"Okay girl chill for a sec. I'll get you all the information I can, but try and not worry."

"It is hard with all that is going on and I wish nothing more than to be with Jay."

"Awe girl, that's his name? Why don't you go comfort him until you feel more like yourself, because right now you'll light up any paper I give you."

"I apologize… I just am filled with more anger and frustration towards a friend which is throwing my kilter off."

"Feel better Star, I am on your side." He said and shifted the elevator up. Robin was on the other side of the door when it opened up. He seemed startled by my flaming hair. I think his little burn had taught him a little bit.

"Starfire.. I'm sorry." He said which was likely the smartest thing for him to say.

"I know." I said and yet my righteous fury was going to be an issue if it did not have time to burn out. He continued, but I decided I wasn't in the mood to hear it. I started going for the window and he told me to stop. Without any conscious communication between my brain and hand my middle finger shot up and I took off for Jason's apartment. He likely needed a few things. I needed a few things.


	19. Chapter 19

**Only a little longer to go...Don't worry I have some other plots I feel like exploring!**

The chair in the hospital was about as comfortable as I had expected, but that was just how life was going to be. They wanted her to stay a few more nights I learned, and I would likely have to get used to this chair for the time being. I had slept a bit when the adrenaline fully wore off. Mom wasn't very talkative, but I knew that was due to her exhaustion. She also was not a big fan of hospitals; she had done her best to keep me healthy, so we never needed to go. When I broke my arm, you would have thought she was the one in pain with how she was acting. We just let the T.V. be our noise except when she slept. I had given her updates in my past visits, so I knew she wasn't blind about my life which helped. I had wanted to text Star, but my phone had died, and I hadn't felt like going to the gift shop until someone else was with my mother. She was still sleeping, but my eyes stayed fixed on that mountain range that was her heart on the monitor. I felt like she was too young to have had a heart attack, but the stress my mother was under made so much sense. I should have been helping with everything more and earlier, but I was not close to perfect. Now she would have medical bills and real legit debt if I didn't step in and handle it. I needed one big job that would make all that debt disappear for her and make it so she could take it easy. This was too much for her all alone. A nurse had brought in some mush acting as breakfast but decided not to wake her so she could eat it. She needed rest and that was the continued goal until her doctor checked back in. The nurse said that he would be in shortly which stopped me from straying too far and getting breakfast of my own.

A hard solid knock on the door alerted me to a new person walking in. It took me a second longer than it should of to register Starfire's Stella form, but I was so relieved it was her when. She had a duffle bag that I recognized as mine.

"Good morning" She whispered since my mother had some how not been awoken by her knocking or entrance. She must be on a lot of drugs or that exhausted.

"Good morning, thank you." I whispered back taking my duffle bag from her. It was heavy so I knew she had really packed it which stuff which would likely save me from needing to go back to the apartment for a bit. When I unzipped it my phone charger was on top. "You are a lifesaver, Cutie."

"True" she said simply, and I cracked her a smile. Her humor was almost always unexpected but delightful when it made sense. She leaned over and kissed my forehead. A gesture that apparently done on Tamaran more than actually kissing. It was a blessing and a well wish. I dug through the bag more and saw she had included most of my toiletries and my laptop with its charger. This would give me more ways to research how I was going to pay for all this. I gave her a true kiss; she was upset about something since she felt too hot.

"You okay?" I asked she hadn't burned me, but it was like putting you lips on a nearly too hot ceramic mug.

"My night was not smooth." Panic seized me and she shook her head. "things between me and Robin, he and I are fighting."

"He is being an asshole?"

"Yes, I will talk more about it later. Can I bring you breakfast?"

"Yeah I'm not picky." I rethought that for a moment remembering she had different taste buds. "How about donuts?"

"I remember your order. I shall acquire them." She flashed my wallet in her hand before I could remember to give her some bills. We had a pickpocket contest one day and she had a very light touch when she wanted too. I was happy that she had come back. I looked over back on my mom's bed and was relieved her eyes were still closed. Hopefully we hadn't woken her up, I guess this would be the day they met. She hadn't really needed to deal with me dating before since it wasn't a big deal, but Starfire was one of the few people I cared about. I cared a lot about her now.

"She's cute." I heard my mother whisper over. She hadn't opened her eyes, but a little smile had made it on her face. I immediately sprung up ready to call in the doctor or do whatever she needed.

"Good morning, Madre." I said and went over to where the breakfast mush had been left.

"What's her name?" my mom shook her head at the mush. I didn't blame her it would not be my first choice either. I smiled there was my mother's noisy side. She must be feeling more like herself if she was interested.

"Stella, though I call her Star as a nickname sometimes." I was proud that I remembered her alter ego name and gave myself an out if I forgot again. It was important to have an out.

"Pretty, is she why you have been happier lately?" I hadn't realized my relationship status had been so obvious.

"Likely a big part of it, she's happy all the time and it's contagious." I said knowing it was true.

"Just no grandbabies for a while, I don't think I can take another one of these." She winced at the pain and I decided to escape this awkwardness.

"I'll go get the doctor they were letting you rest, but I know they had more tests they wanted to give you this morning." I said and did that and considered all that I needed to get started. Star nor my mom would be happy with what I needed to do, but it was a need over a want.


	20. Chapter 20

**I am so happy people are enjoying this story! This one goes out to svckpvnk who inspired me to write 2,000 words in my short break from awkward Bday celebrations. Big thank YOUs to everyone who has reviewed the story they keep me writing. I do start school again this week so updates may slow, but I am in the endgame. I will have another StarX fic after this has finished so do not be afraid. I haven't finalized the plot, but it will be Glorious!**

Jay's mother was very nice to me in the few moments we interacted she had sent us on the task of getting her some things from the house. It was a little awkward not having her able to partake in donut eating. I could tell from her face she was very uncomfortable and did my best to continue to be helpful where I could. I still needed a break from Robin after last night. He had done things that put me in danger of my powers not working and true danger from Batman. I had brought my communicator, but taken the batteries out so I could call if needed. I knew I had acted rashly and rudely, but I had not killed anyone and at this current moment in time that was a victory. I would apologies to my friends, they didn't deserve my rage or being worried. I just needed some time to be away and with Jay.

He seemed beyond exhausted and I almost offered to drive him home, but I had no idea where he lived. I knew he also would likely say no since I hadn't driven his before. Humans were under the impression their cars and other transportation were complicated to use, they didn't have to balance gravity or highly volatile fuel. I had driven both the T car and the R cycle so his bike was likely not going to be much of a challenge. I was too fast according to both Robin and Cyborg, but I knew that was just because they were protective of their "babies".

"Hey Jay?" I said as he started trying to put his bottle opener keychain in the ignition.

"Yeah, Babe?" he looked at me which I appreciated since it was clear he wasn't tuning me out by his helmet swivel.

"I think you are a little tired, honey. You might need those energy drinks for 5 hours." I was a little concerned to get on the bike, but knew it was safer for him if I was on it with him. I also knew that the duffle bag would severely effect his driving. He realized what he was doing and switched to his true key.

"I'll be fine." He said and I decided that I did not need to get into another fight today especially with him. I positioned the duffel on my back and climbed on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was not fine. We had disregarded multiple red lights and made a few U-turns when he had drifted past turns. A highway patrol officer had tailed us at one point, but a well directed Starbolt popped their tire. I wasn't proud of it, but we had our own issues with police as Titans. They shared similar Batman principals and would lock us all up if they were given the slightest chance. I knew that some villians had turned to Brother Blood just to avoid being jailed. Jay would not get the same escape if I was not with him. I had no desire to see him in handcuffs or get into a physical altercation while I could do something to help him.

It was this sentiment that made me knew that I might be in trouble or be trouble. Tamaranians in love were often considered the best security in the galaxy, and with my heart set on Jay it could hinder my own heroic habits. He would not be caught if I could stop it and very few things could stop me. I had a lot of resentment Batman's fear could be valid, but I loved the Jay not the villain he copied. I could stop him if he hurt people and I had made that point clear to him from the start. I could not move someone who hurt innocents since my heart was set on protecting them as well. Hearts are hard things to navigate, but I knew the base of where my side stood.

The city started to deteriorate with less and less clean cars and more homeless. We were in a residential area when he finally slowed down to a stop in front of a duplex from what I had learned of human architecture. 2 families would each occupy half a house. I had been curious about human dwelling since on Tamaran space was important. The training of a young warrior took a lot of space.

"Home sweet home" I heard him say as he ripped off his helmet. I copied his action and started to stretch out my shoulders that had tensed up ready to save him if we had been hit or had lost control of the bike.

"Glorious" I said and followed him up to the door. I brought the duffel since part of this mission was to help him move back in a bit. I had not expressed an opinion about that since was needed to happen even if I wanted him to stay near to me. I would miss him.

"Fuck" he exclaimed as he wiggled the door knob a few times to no success. "Locked, I forgot to ask for the key. My key is old."

"I can open it if you wish?" I offered knowing a locked wooden door was not an issue.

"Maybe I just don't want to get her a new door today and not be with her. Did you happen to pack my shaving kit?" he asked and I nodded since I had. I honestly had packed nearly every item I had every seen him use. It seemed better to have more of his things than less since the drive was long for him. I handed him the duffle and he sunk to the ground to dig through it for the kit. It was in a neat black case and he unzipped it to reveal a set of lock picks. Robin had a nicer set in his belt, but I recognized the purpose. He had a smirk on his face when he quickly picked the lock. He looked at ease and that was a bit troubling. His abilities came to help us luckily.

"I'm impressed you got everything to fit, cutie." He said and kissed my nose. A giggle escaped me since it was an interesting sensation.

"I am just happy to be helpful." I said and entered the house behind him. It was small and a little messy. It had more personality than his apartment for sure with lots of rooster art. The house felt lived in and warm. I let Jay go where he needed and went to the kitchen to make coffee. He needed a nap to be full awareness, but I knew he would not make the smart choice so I would make coffee. Her machine was slightly different from Jay's but she kept the coffee grounds in the freezer just like him. It was sweet to know where he had picked up the habit. I debated asking him if I could help, but I did not know what he was looking for. I noticed some dirty dishes and started to wash them just so I would not begin to snoop. I took my ring off so I would not lose it. I started humming a tune of well wishes and worked away at the stack I found. I must have gotten lost in my mind since I did not hear him enter. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and really squeezed me. I leaned back and to him and felt a few warm wet drops on my back and he shook. I quickly finished the last dish and dried my arms so I could return his embrace. He was crying as I suspected. I kept humming and twisted so my arms would also be around him.

" Jesus Starfire how are you so perfect." He said and I knew he had stopped letting the tears fall. He just needed a moment of vulnerability and that moment had passed. I kissed the top of his head.

"I am not perfect." I said since it was the truth.

" To me you are. Estoy enamorada de ti." He said and I felt myself start to float with joy. I held him close and swung with him gently like a dance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had felt ready to return to the Tower when we the sun went down. I had spent some quality time with his mother. We unfortunately had to hide a lot of the truth, but it was for everyone's safety. I enjoyed her company when she was awake and when she needed sleep me and Jay had went outside and just had a few tender moments. He was staying but he would call or else I had permission to "hunt him down and burn off his eyebrows". I would hate for that to happen he had fantastic eyebrows. I flew home in a completely different mood than when I had left. Though when I saw the tower the bad terms I had left came flooding back. Would the other Titans take his side? What was I flying into?

I decided it was better to know and face it so I flew in to the upper entry way. The worst situation was looking at me. Robin and the rest of the Titans were sitting at the table eating a mix of burgers from In n Out. I would have no break in confronting them.

"Hello Friends." I said since it was better than saying nothing.

"Yo Star, hope your hungry mama we got you like five." Beast Boy said and suddenly I could relax. They did not hate me or know where I had been if they got me food.

"Animal Style?" I asked and went to take a seat next to him.

"Always!" he said and realized I didn't mean him. "Um I don't think so, but we did get you an extra bottle of mustard."

"Thank you." I said as Robin handed me the mustard bottle. He lingered his grip and stared at me intensely I could almost see his eye color.

"I know it does no good to ask where you have been, but I will just say I am glad you came back." He said and that was likely the best thing he could of said. I felt a little bad that I no longer returned his feelings so I gave him a nod and a weak smile.

"Earth is now my home and the Titans are my family. I will always come back to my family. I apologize for my outburst this morning I was still as you might say heated."

"I apologize as well, everyone has informed me that I was being a bit of a jerk." He sat upright like he had been kicked under the table. Raven took a deep gulp of her shake though I sensed she was behind a lot of his bashfulness. "A colossal jerk and it wasn't fair to play with your emotions. Or give your private trusted information to Batman."

"Thank you, Robin." I said knowing it was the only way to get passed this. We still needed to be a structured team. "I appreciate the food. I quite enjoy In n Out."

"Raven never had it so it seemed like a good idea. It is part of being a true Californian." Cybprg said.

"When have you had it before?" Robin asked and I decided to dodge that question with great precision.

" Is that mustard on your face?" I asked since there was indeed mustard on his nose somehow. He wiped it up and created a yellow stripe across his face. We all laughed and it felt like a lot of dust had settled. Cyborg gave me a wink with his human eye. I knew him and me would follow up the Batman issue more, but at the moment I just focused on how good this burger was and how grateful I got to keep Jay for another day.


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy Birthday to Me! Enjoy this chapter since the next one will be longer and may take longer since my classes have begun, but boy will it be a nice bite instead of all the crumbs I have been laying. Thank YOU for reading! Also thank you Azaraths you inspired me today to get out another chapter quicker. **

I was looking for any sign that I wasn't making a big mistake. Starfire had packed my suit and belt which I decided was her blessing. She might have just packed everything that fit, but I hoped it wasn't the end of us since I needed to go big. I had gone back and emptied my place of anything else essential and paid rent for three months so no one would snoop. I was trying to find something that was out of Jump and wouldn't actually hurt people. I had pawned the jewelry I had stolen previously at I place I knew would strip them instead of report me when I did one last sweep of my apartment. It was easier taking them out of Jump since they wouldn't be recognized. It had been a decent pay off, but the percentage I got was like 25% of market value so not enough to cover medical bills. Damn why did they charge so much for cotton swaps.

They had kept my mother a total of 5 nights in cardiology and two more in general observation. She didn't look much better and by the time we had gotten her home actually she was 15 pounds lighter than when I had last seen her. She would definitely not be able to go back to waitressing and it was terrifying to see her so weak. She had decided to camp out on the couch instead of her bed so she could watch T.V. She of course had been fired which I was half sure was illegal, but I knew she was not in any state to work anyway. She looked like the first few days after my dad left and it was not clear whether she was ever going to leave her room. I had tried to make breakfast on the third day since I was so hungry, and the fire alarm had shocked her out of it. It took her a while to process the loss, but she never let me try and scramble eggs ever again.

I had gone shopping; it was tricky with her not having a car. I had to make short trips and only get the essentials. My uncle had offered to drop some off on Saturday, but with me not being a great cook and a completely new diet she had to follow things were bleak. Though honestly I think she was okay as long as the T.V. had some of her shows going. She didn't take vacations or sick days when she didn't have to, so I assumed that she was making the most of her circumstances. She took lots of naps and it was in those moments I saw how tired she was. This was years of long nights and stress built up on her face and hair. She had skunked hair since it had grown past the dye. I felt like absolute shit for not easing her stress earlier since I knew my lifestyle added to this. I thought being out of sight would keep me out of mind, but that didn't apply to moms I guess. We didn't talk all the time, but whenever she would wake up from a nap she would be panicked until she saw me and then relax. I had thought being out of the PD's jurisdiction would lessen her stress, but not having an idea where I was sleeping or doing must not have been better.

Knowing what I was actually doing on my laptop would not help either. I was looking for a potential job on the dark web. There were some murders and vandalism cases, but nothing that had enough cash behind it to cover all I needed. Few things were worthy of that seven figures I was after, especially of I was trying to keep cold blood murder out of the equation. I was doing that for my own sake, Starfire and my mother. I doubted I could look either them in the eye if I took out some dude for cash. It wasn't completely off the table, but it was the undercooked chicken that only would be worth choking down for a lifetime of security.

The only true break from this headspace was the few video calls I received from Starfire. She usually called late at night when both the other titans were asleep, and my mom was as well. Those were my favorite since her definition of sleepwear greatly varied. The unicorn onesies to a sheet toga variety made it fun to see what sight I would be greeted with. The other time she would call was when she was on the beach sunbathing. It was nice to have her steady stream of sunrises so I could know she was same as always in jump. She always asked about my mother and expressed that she missed me, but often we would argue shows and music tastes. She had actually turned me on to a good German techno metal band that somehow was my sound. The biggest change in our relationship was how we said bye. It included the three words I had not wanted to get wrapped up in, but goodness was it worth saying when her eyes lit up. They said go for this and goodness did I want to keep her. It sounded like her and the Titans made up which was not much of a surprise to me. She was awesome and really hard to stay made at.

Part of me wanted to keep the Red X suit on under my clothes so that I could be ready if any of my old…associates heard I was back in town. I doubted it but a part of me wanted to be ready to neutralize them. Out here calling the cops was never an option so you had to be ready to protect yourself. She had a little revolver in her nightstand that I doubt had been shot in my lifetime, but she had it before my dad left.

Starfire was set to give me a video call in about 30 minutes, so I was trying to skim the dark web for any new jobs. I had gone back to the villain thread in jump since I knew that some bigger cash was offered to metas or suits to handle security or tricky jobs. I had initially wanted to stay out of jump, but I felt like I needed to get the ball rolling quicker before the bills rolled in with that dreaded red "past due" stamp. I had gotten her caught up to an extent, but the medical bills would be the huge expense since she would need extra care and checkups. I was also worried about her immune system since being around all the sick people in the hospital could have gotten her truly sick. I did find a job that fit two thirds of my goals. No murder needed and it was well in that seven figures I was after. The only downside was that it was a theft in the Jump City Wayne Corp Tech Lab. It needed to be handled cleanly and like a ghost. That was well in my range of abilities with teleporting, so I sent a reply that I could handle it as requested for a half down payment. My phone started to beep after I sent that, so I shut my laptop and tried to wipe any sign of guilt off my face.

"Hey Cutie." I greeted as her face popped up on the screen or at least half of it. We had done some conversations on camera placement. She had argued that I should always be shirtless, and that it wasn't cool to point the screen up on the ceiling. I argued she needed to keep the camera steady and not too all over the place. It gave me a headache and I liked her face.

"Hey babe! How's your day going?" she said and reangled the camera, so I got her full face. She was laying on the beach and in that lovely white bikini that I think was designed especially for her.

"Same old same old. Mom's napping and I am no better at making an omelet. I think we are both so relieved to be out of the hospital that we just spend all our time napping and watching bad day time television. I have gotten emotionally invested in General Hospital and I don't think I like it."

"You're so funny." She said laughing. "Though I have something I need to confess to you?" My stomach sunk at her tone. It was hard to distinguish her serious and sarcasm by video.

"What?" I asked hoping that it wasn't something like she had kissed Robin or that she was breaking up with me since I couldn't make an omelet to save my life. When she paused in a response I swear my heartbeat got audible over the call. "Starfire?" I asked again.

"I might have finished the season of Orange is the New Black… I apologize I was impatient." She finally got out and I felt ridiculously that I had doubted her. We had defined our exclusivity and I knew she would not go against it.

"Damn that's cold." I said and fake scowled at her until she started laughing at me. Suddenly a notification popped up from my bank account that $2,500,000 had been wired. Holy Fuck they had me.

"Hey Jay everything okay? Your face out spaced? I will rewatch the episodes with you if I have truly been offended." She said trying to solve why my face must look like I got struck.

"Sorry Star, just got a text and I couldn't get the reason why a volcano emoji was needed." I said and resisted the urge to scratch the back of my neck. She had explained that was one of my tells when I was lying.

"Oh okay! I just was worried for a moment."

"Everything is fine, but you better be sure you will have to watch those with me." I said and tried to launch back into our normal banter. "Though I might have to punish you with an Adam Sandler movie for going behind my back."

"Please no! I may get some of his humor, but I do not enjoy it!"

"Suffer." I said and we both giggled for a bit. Fuck I really hope I could pull this off without a hitch. I couldn't have her leave me I needed her eyes to light up.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello wonderful readers thank you for being patient for this next little bit. It seems like this story will wrap up with 25 chapters so a lot will be happening at once. I believe that for the rest of the chapters there will be a switch of perspectives within the chapters so please watch for who is thinking. Thank YOU for reading! Please review!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXJAYXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost a shame that parts of Wayne Corp were so easy to infiltrate. The contact under the simple title "Extinguish" described the weapon as a gun that needed to be acquired with all ammo stored with it. Would be a heavy payload but could be carried by a nonmeta. He also provided the lab room it was stored which may have indicated that this was actually a member inside the Wayne design team that wanted to use whatever this gun was for his own purposes off the record and off the rules in place. It wasn't my job to question too much and it certainly was not my job to worry about what I would be releasing upon the world. Guilt and conscience were not super helpful skills in thievery which is why I needed all my heroic tendencies to shut up. This wasn't just for me this was for my mom's health. Would I be able to afford anything I wanted? Yes. Was it a huge risk to my life? Yeah. He had sent a threat to the false location I had set up as my own. It had a photo of a house that was the address of what I had set. It was my dad's house and I got a threatening message with a video of my pregnant stepmother. I did not necessarily hold a lot of love for my father I did feel bad I had put his new wife at risk with her being innocent. I just had to turn that into another factor on why I was doing the best thing. I was protecting them too by completing the job.

I would need to be able to do this clean and fast. I sent Starfire a text telling her I would be out with my uncle and likely not able to contact her until tomorrow. I knew if I tripped any alarms and was identified that would fall through and I would be screwed. It was a hell of a risk adding her to the equation, but I knew she wouldn't hurt my mom in anyway. She wouldn't give up my true location or my identity. I hope… No, she wasn't that petty it was one of the things I loved about her true loyalty. She might hit me, but she wouldn't destroy me. At least I was pretty sure he wouldn't this would be a bigger fight than watching Netflix or making fun of Birdboy.

I started to pack up my things and wrote a note to mom that I needed to get some business handled in Jump would be back in a couple days. I had called my uncle and told him that one pf my cousins or Abuela should keep her company. I was more comfortable leaving her now that she was able to cook basic meals on herself but I did not want her to wake up in a panic alone. I just didn't want her to be alone any longer in general.

I was going to strike at 4 am since the cleaning crew was finished and it was the time all the security converged on the first floor. They seriously needed to be more careful with their website and security protocols. It's almost like they were reckless on purpose. Maybe Bruce Wayne's overconfidence leaked beyond the trashy magazines that my mother unfortunately had cluttered around the apartment. I had made sure that the house was locked, and my laptop set up as a webcam so I could watch my mom in case something happened. I was being a bit paranoid since the contact was obviously a little tech savvy and was ready to make threats on my family if I failed.

High risk high reward… at least if it went to plan this would actually be the last job I would actually have the need to complete. I could stop and just live a better life. Money might not be able to directly buy happiness, but it certainly laid down the foundation.

I put my helmet on over my suit and put a jacket over my torso. In the dark it would be impossible to distinguish me from any other riders. I just needed to get on the road and handle the job before I over thought things. It would be a long time on the road so that was enough of a worry to make me back out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSTARXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things had been a little hectic at the tower. Cyborg and I had been combing through all the laws and documents that revolved around the Terran Card system. If it could be proven that I had broken any of these laws that would provide due cause for Batman to have an excuse to eliminate me. It was illegal to kill me in cold blood, which was a small comfort, but lots of the rules had wiggle room for treason. It also did not specify who was the victim of treason whether it was the league or the world. It was a tad concerning and we had brought Raven in to just help us read between the lines. She had not been too optimistic since like the rest of us she knew the power Batman had over Robin and most heroes. "If he found someone a threat, few would be able to stop him." Truly one of the only things that could save me is finding a reason why my death would be more hazardous and having an intergalactic diplomatic pass. I was unable to receive one since I was technically still registered as a wanted slave on an intergalactic level. I was immune here and a few other planets, but if I was found in a slaving zone...and was captured my life would never be the same. I would be quite hard to capture though, especially if I remained on earth with a reason to fight.

Everyone had tried to distract me when we were not directly working on building my case. We had requested an official meeting with the Justice league and the earliest appointment with the big three was in 3 weeks. Raven had found something that stated Batman had broken a rule of privacy by proxy when he took Robin's files without my permission. Aquaman had argued for that rule after some incidents of his own privacy being violated. It was nice to know that there was something that could be done. Though we could not fully devote ourselves to this, so we took breaks. Beast Boy and I went to the park for nice walks and the frisbee. Raven and I began a yoga class together which was quite nice. Cyborg started to take me out on drives which was nice when he would drive me at sunset. Robin and I sparred and did not speak. I held back a lot, but he did not which made each time I pinned him to the mat that much more satisfying, He got some good shots in, but he knew I would be more mad if he took it easy on me. It was nice to practice my weapons and I did have a strong enough bond with Robin I knew I would not accidently kill him. I was still mad, but I was more understanding that Robin and Batman were a tricky dynamic. He was doing his best to help when we let him proofread our statements, but we still felt like he could not be 100% trusted.

Crime had also been steady which kept teamwork alive and happy to be heroes. It stopped us from tearing into each other when we had a reason to be on the same side. Things were not perfect, and I did not have Jay's place to run to when things got extra frustrating. I guess I could go to his apartment, but it would not be the same with him not there. The video calls did help, but one could not satisfyingly kiss through a phone or steal clothes from afar. I missed him a lot, but I tried not to mope. I knew he needed to be with his mother, and I respected his choices. I found his even more attractive when he put people he cared about first. It just did not make me miss him any less. I would especially miss him tonight since he was out with his uncle and warned me he would not call.

I suggested we go out to see a movie so I would be distracted, and Robin eagerly agreed for the trip. He had been overly nice in agreeing to all of my suggestions. I was tempted to ask for a trip to Disneyland, but it would not be right to take advantage of him. A movie would benefit everyone. I even agreed to a neutral action spy movie set in England.

"We could see something else if you really wanted to Star." Robin offered as we made it to the theatre. We were in hero wear, since it was a team strengthening trip.

"I care not for what movie we see tonight, I just wanted to be with friends." I said and gave him a smile since he was truly being kind. I would likely forgive him soon, but there was no clock on when that would happen. Cyborg and Beast boy went to get snacks and raven had went to the theatre with pocky stashed underneath her cloak. She has a fondness for them, and the theatre does not sell them, so she brings her own. Robin and I took our time looking at the posters to see what would be nice to see in the future. It was nice being out of the tower together for a reason beyond fighting crime. We all made it into the theatre as the trailers began and settled in for the showing. It was a nice film in reality, with the spy using a feather to tickle the villain off a rooftop. There were many great lines and it was nice to watch it to the end.

It was quite late when we made it home since going to a later showing caused less stir. All of us were in better spirits, but tired enough that we did not need to do more than go to bed. I made to bed, but sleep did not come when I closed my eyes. I checked my phone a few times, but no texts from Jay. I decided that watching the Youtube videos of people dipping random objects in paint topped water. It was most satisfying when it worked. An alarm broke me out a round of shoes being dipped.

I quick changed back from Pjs to my uniform and took off to see a very frantic Robin in the main room. On the main screen were the words I had not wished to see.

"It's Red X, he's broken into Wayne Labs. We have to go now." Robin said and motioned for me to fly him all the way. I grabbed him in our standard hold and took off unsure if I would truly be able to stay afloat with this sinking feeling inside of me. I was praying to Xhal and all the goddesses that this was a huge mistake and he was truly with his uncle.

"Fourth floor." Robin communicated and I adjusted so that he would be not be hurt as I flew through backwards through the glass. I was not positive what exactly would happen when I saw him, but I was hurt he would lie to me. I followed Robin down the path and saw some obvious signs that Red X had been there with guards X'd to the wall. All the sudden a very powerful tickle hit my nose and I quickly faced a wall before a sneeze blasted Robin's back. Another one hit and another in quick succession while a hole was burned into the wall. Xhal a stash of Chromium must be nearby. Robin quickly tossed me a medical mask that was outside a door. It was not too surprising since it was a lab. It helped enough to keep going though my eyes were watery and I was worried that my allergies may be a hinderance. I just ran besides Robin since my flight would be dangerous if another sneeze attack hit. Over the communicator I heard Beast Boy and Raven enter the building while Cyborg set up a trap from the roof top.

Robin overtook me in speed when he heard rustling down the hall ahead. What I would do when I saw Jay was still unsure. I heard a grunt and picked up the pace. I had expected to see Robin and Red X in a tussle, but I was expecting to find a variety of Chromium weapons and charts and videos evaluating my movements and weaknesses. Robin and Jay were knocking weapons around truly fighting with fists. I felt the sickest I ever had in that moment with the evidence that someone was plotting and manufacturing my death and my love hurt by my leader. In a sudden click one of the lasers turned on and fire directly at my stomach. I was rooted at my feet and the blast almost hit me. Red X had quickly phased me out of the way with a shout of my name.

"Are you okay?" he asked. We were still in the same room and my mask had come off. I shook my head obviously and shoved him far away just before a round of sneezes exploded out of me. I quickly was destroying the room with my surroundings with my powers expelling from my nostrils. I kept dodging laser blasts easily since I was being propelled across the lab. A scalpel had cut my leg in my fit. A part of me felt weak to stop them as they continued to fight, both would glance my way when I would whine as the sneezes paused. Luckily Raven approached and bubbled my head before I hurt anyone. With my head a little clearer I was able to Starbolt the laser that had targeted me. Red X gave a long glance my way before being sure that I was okay. He quickly grabbed a gun looking object and teleported out with a two -finger salute.

"Fuck!" Robin said and threw a R blade at where Red X phased from. Then he took in the room or well what was left of it. "God, Star I had no idea. I didn't think he would be this serious." It was clear to see what they were working on here, my elimination. The close proximity was also an extreme concern. I also felt a sudden worry for whatever weapon Jay took from here. What use did he have to have something that was meant to hurt me? Who was he stealing it for?

"Cyborg axe the trap. There is something you need to see." Robin said and I was proud he put me as a priority.

"It failed anyway…coming." He said and I took a quick scan of all the materials in the room from medical equipment in Chromium to rapid fire guns and solar radiation suctioning cuffs. This was a very bad place and shivers went up my spine at the memories that flooded me of being ripped apart for experimentation. I felt Robin wrap his arms around my trembling form.

"You're not going to follow him?" I mouthed at him and he read my lips.

"I got a tracker on him in the fight. The signal is still strong so we can get him after we get this documented. He really went too far." He said and glanced around at the room around us. I looked down at my thigh and noticed that the blood was still trickling to the ground. Raven quickly healed it with magic, but my blood had gotten all over the room. Suddenly I was reminded that my blood eroded most metals and materials with time. It was why I made sure Cyborg never sparred with something that could cut me. Speaking of Cyborg, he came through the room and muttered a very creative stream of expletives. He quickly whipped out his arm to do a thorough scan of the room. He knew we needed his accounts for the case. I felt relief when he got all the room recorded which was the only relief I felt since Jay had taken something out with him. Why?


	23. Chapter 23

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXJAYXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I was likely screwed in a few ways. Starfire was obviously aware that I was stealing and apparently whatever I had stole was a weapon to be used against her. I was definitely out of the running for boyfriend of the year at this point. It had been hard to leave her coughing and bleeding, but there was nothing I could do to help her besides save her from the laser that was programmed for her. I mean a whole room with obsessive notes and videos of your girlfriend was quite disturbing. The fact that it was practically an arsenal of weapons to use against her and cut her open for an autopsy made me want to throw whatever this gun was into the ocean. I couldn't back out of the deal though. I needed the money and I had already gone so far, why not get the actual pot of gold at the end of the shit rainbow.

I wouldn't completely give it up though. Bird Boy had stuck a tracker to the back of my belt. He needs to get some that do not flash it is quite a giveaway in a pitch black room. I had affixed it to the bottom of the gun I had been ordered to select out the torture chamber for my girlfriend. If I had not been interrupted I likely would not of blown up the place with the remaining Xplosives I had. Might have been not in my instructions, but it was such a trip knowing people wanted to hurt Starfire. Who would want to take out that ray of sunshine and happiness in million's of people's lives. It was even more concerning to see it at Wayne Corp since that was a huge well respected company. Who would want to see her orange blood spill. It was a reminder that she wasn't quite human, but she was still a person who hurt and cared. She was even a person with allergies. I hadn't messed up Robin too bad and he had been distracted by Starfire's misery too.

I hoped she was okay. I knew once she was wrapped in Raven's bubble she would be less effected, but she was still injuried and betrayed. Fuck I don't know if I would be able to get out of this hot water. I didn't want to hurt her and I didn't want to lose her, but both those things were a risk as soon as I took this job. Me lying about where I was wasn't good, but me getting caught by her and stealing something like a weapon meant to hurt her was a harder thing to get forgiveness. My adrelanine was still high as I went to the meeting point so the crushing existential crisis had not fully hit, but I knew the shit storm was coming. I was not being directly followed, which I assumed was due to them tending Starfire and processing that torture dungeon of a laboratory. Cyborg had tried a sonic wave trap, but I had rolled out of it before it could compromise my balance. I was sure at least Robin would make an appearance at some point, but let me get to the true person who needed to be stopped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSTARXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was not the okay. I was in a spiral of memories of being experimented on with my sister and the betrayal of Jay lying to me. I might not of approved of him stealing, but the honesty would have softened the blow even if I was unable to talk him out of it. I was wrongly under the impression we shared more truth than lies now. I had opened up about my fears and what they were based in, and he his. Maybe there were more lies than I was able to sort through.

My leg also hurt. I had made the Titans all evacuate the room as soon as the smoke started to rise from the bloody dissolving metals. I assumed that humans were delicate to such vapors and I believe it was the right call since Beast Boy had started to get a bloody nose. I was also very grateful to be away from the Chromium. It made me a hazard. We went up to the roof of the next building over to regroup.

"I still have a tracker on him which means he hasn't noticed it yet. It looks like he is heading North." Robin said looking at his communicator.

"Does anyone know what exactly he took?" Beast Boy asked since he had missed most of the action.

"No, but whatever it is it's meant to take out Starfire. A lot of things in there were. " Raven added to the conversation and gave me a look that told me she was reading my emotions loud and clear. Whoops. I didn't know what to do about them enough to dampen them from her empathy. The memories made it harder to reign in all the fear and sorrow.

"I didn't get a chance to scan it completely, but it seemed to be a sort of void to my scanners." Cyborg said.

"It is likely a radiation syphon to attempt to drain my energy." I added since that would make the most sense. If I did not have energy I would not fight any other attacks upon my body. The trick had been done before in prison, but never to an extreme enough point I could die of light starvation. I worried that this gun would not have the same consideration. I had been meant to be kept alive then, now it seemed by the surgical tools might not have the same priority.

"I don't get this? Why would Wayne Corp be developing weapons against Star? I thought Batman would, but why here." Beast Boy asked.

"Batman has contracts with Wayne Corp…the fact he had them produced here in Jump signals he wanted them close to Star in case.." Robin trailed off and I knew he didn't want to say the end of that sentence to besmirch his mentor anymore.

"I am just worried that these might of already gotten into the wrong hands. On the black market who knows which villain could have this." Raven said and started pacing on the roof. "This is a threat to Starfire that could come from anyone."

"Well we just have to make sure we get it back and destroy it first. I mean Starfire's blood did major carnage to the bulk of the lab and we can wipe the rest, but we need to recalibrate on Red X." Robin said and shared the tracking information to all of our communicators.

"Let us go." I said wanting to channel my negativity into an objective before the hole became too big for me to function as a hero. I needed to be distracted and motivated.

"Wait Star, if this weapon is meant for you shouldn't you wait this out?" Cyborg said and I knew he was thinking more logically than I was at the moment.

"You are definitely right, friend Cyborg. Unfortunately it has made this more personal and I cannot." I said and felt the surge of righteous fury enter my being. It burnt off some of my weakness and I felt ready to claim back some of my warrior pride. My sneeze attack finished, I needed to confront Jay.

"Alright, but stay out of the weapon's range. None of us want to see what it can do." Robin said and hopped off the roof to his awaiting R-cycle he had summoned.

"Seriously, if this is too much for you we can handle it." Raven added and I gave her a strong nod of understanding before taking off myself. I knew where he was heading, I had been there before. Though I would likely be doing more than Stargazing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXJAYXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had given "Extinguish" the coordinates to my meeting spot and an approximate time of dawn. It seemed like that was going to be spot on when I made it there. I felt shitty about the deal, but I was here and he had minutes before dawn to show up. I was right about the fact as soon as my blood wasn't rushing from the chase my thoughts would start to crush me. I took the tracker off the gun and put it on the ground before kicking some leaves on top of it. If it was an engineer on this project I didn't want something to be obvious that I hadn't been as clan as he requested. A stocky obviously white male hiked up through the trees to meet me minutes later a little out of breath. He wore a black ski mask which was so typical and kinda unimpressive at this point.

"Mission completed?" he asked. He didn't even have a voice modulator he sounded like a sad dad. What a chump.

"Money first." I said and twirled the gun in my fingers. I knew it was dangerous, but I wanted to make it clear that I was comfortable keeping it if the money did not transfer.

"Stop that." He ordered since the gun would momentarily point at him. He whipped out his phone and I stopped. He showed the transaction receipt and I nodded. I set the gun on the ground between us and wondered how long it would taken for the Titans to get there. Should I stall?

"What does it do?" I asked as he stroked it in a super creepy fashion.

"Saves the world." He said and a part of me wondered if I should just glue him to a tree since the Titans weren't here yet. A sudden roar was heard from the road. It wasn't a tiger or lion. It sounded like a cat, but not something I recognized. I expected a Beast Boy to appear from the trees, but a growl was uttered with a Starbolt shooting from the trees behind him. It kicked up a smoke screen of dust. I had heard Starfire purr and playfully growl when I teased her, but this was something aggressive. This was a pissed off Starfire I did not have much of a chance against. I teleported out of the dust cloud and way to the other side into a tree for some cover. He shot the gun in the direction the bolt came from and I felt panic strike me until another roar came from behind me. She shot a burst into the air and it acted as a flare since a hawk instantly swooped down to claw at the person's eyes and made him drop the gun. Robin quickly came on to the scene and captured both the weapon and cuffed the perp. I stayed hidden as he assigned the Titans to look for me. They might find my bike, but I was quite concealed.

"You are in trouble." I heard whispered in my ear. I almost fell out of the tree with the fear of angry Starfire right next to my ear. She of course had spotted me and hovered inside the leaves that were hiding me well.

"I am guessing a sorry isn't going to be enough." I said and wondered if falling from this height and hurting myslef would be a better strategy to get sympathy or was she ready to push me off herself.

"Not right now." She said and the snarl she had on her face was really fucking scary. I had fucked up big. She looked like she could eat me if she wanted to.

"I'm sorry." I said anyway and meant it. Her face fell into something more Starfire like, but still a frown.

"You will need to provide a better apology and explanation." She said and her hand reached out to squeeze mine. "I moved your bike to the other side of the road."

"You're letting me go?" I asked a little surprised.

"Please, Jason." She said and I understood she did not want me to be caught.

"As you wish, Cutie." I said and placed a kiss on her hand through the mask. She gave me a smile that wasn't all the way there and I quickly teleported away to honor her gift of freedom. I got on my bike and kept driving as the sun fully rose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXROBINXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We had gotten the weapon and the buyer yet Red X escaped as always. It was a hard loss since he had removed the tracker when he made it to the site. I had put the buyer in police hands since taking him to the tower was unneeded. He was human, most likely a psychopath, but human enough that he could be contained in a normal prison. He kept shouting that he needed to Extinguish alien life on earth. Starfire did not need to hear that. I was a little surprised when she climbed on the back of the R cycle when I got on, but I expect this whole experience must of affected her ability to fly home safely.

The ride back I barely felt her behind me since she held on to the seat and did not speak. I might not of had Raven's empathy, but it was clear she was sad and angry. Some of that likely was directed at me, deservedly. I saw some of my direct notes on the boards of the lab. I had catalogued her allergy and Batman had really rolled with it. The autopsy set up was quite concerning along with the chains and cuffs that were similar to what she first arrived in. This weapon that was stolen appeared to be something that could both hurt Starfire and Superman which explained another point on why he had developed this tech so quickly. He was a fan of killing two birds with one stone, which was a really twisted analogy in this set up. The fact he developed them in Jump also cued that he had the desire for them to be easy to access if he did come confront Starfire. He wasn't acting in defense a lot of those weapons were meant to take an offensive battle stance. She didn't quite have an easy fix like Kryptonite, but he was creative as always. Though leaving the lab so vulnerable had been a big mistake. Now those weapons were out in the world and more people knew her weaknesses. I could not bottle back what had been released indirectly by me.

When we made it back to the Tower Starfire was despondent. She went into the elevator and didn't press any buttons. When I got in it with her she did not move or stop looking at the ground. When I had us go up to the main room she went to a sunny spot on the couch and just curled into a ball. I wasn't sure what would be a comfort to her, so I did nothing.

I had to catalogue everything we saw and write up a strong enough report to take the League meeting. Batman would have to respect a completed and perfect report even if he didn't want to. We had failed to catch the thief, but that meant his lab was vulnerable and the secret's inside already leaked. The lab contents would need to annihilated so it could not be copied and mass produced. Luckily Chromium was not a very common metal on earth and unstable so it had to be stored in labs.

In perhaps a stupid move I typed Batman a message. _Defense in the wrong hands becomes Doom_. It was a saying of his to justify his wariness of other heroes that relied upon gifts.I closed the chat without sending it just for my own satisfaction and got to writing potentially the most important thing I could write for Star.


	24. Chapter 24

**HELLO! Well it looks like we are going to stretch this into 26 chapters with an epilogue... I don't think anyone is too upset. I also made three story outlines during a Geography class so yeah...stories are coming not all are StarX, but keep your eyes open after the final chapter drops. Thank YOU for reading! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSTARXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three weeks before the meeting went by quickly as we settled into what we were going to say. Robin had warned my broken English might limit them from taking me seriously and I told him that I would rehearse what I would say so it would come out clearer. We hadn't let him hear the exact statements and case, but we did take his advice and his report on the lab was a blessing to add to our pile. He had been very supportive in making sure I would get up the first days after the fight. He brought me blankets and even solar lamps in case I was in need. He had invested in them after my last sickness apparently. All of his gestures made it easy to bestow forgiveness upon him, but he wasn't the only one that needed it doled out.

I had not messaged Jay. I had not even looked at my tablet to see if he sent me a message. It was tucked in the bottom drawer under my dresser. I needed my head in the game as Cyborg had told me and I took that serious. If Jay had something to say I could read it after this meeting. If we were going to get passed this he needed to handle that my safety relied on not letting my heart first for once. He might not have said anything at all…

It was not the priority. Raven had helped me through some memories that had resurfaced from the sight of the manacles and surgical equipment. She had cried with me as we went though the tougher parts. She had been stunned by the experimentation I had gone through and witnessed my sister also be subjected to when we had been young. It was the first time any Titan was aware of that part of my history and she told me it might be worth sharing. I hadn't been confident that I could share them especially in front of strangers, but I had nodded. I had worked on providing a case that I had to be reason of concern for my safety as a refugee by a preventable threat(Batman). Robin had not said much about Batman's thoughts, but I knew from a staring match that occurred on the main screen for legitimately 7 minutes of silent staring in masks that things were not quite well between them. Beast Boy's chip crunching had not eased the tension as he watched them. If it wasn't also so worrying I might have laughed.

We were getting teleported to the League's inner atmosphere command center which I had only been to once to apply for my Terran card in the first place. Beast Boy and Raven had never been, and one was more stoked than the other. While the meeting was under my name, the team had insisted coming for moral support. I would not have it any other way. Robin seemed the most confident of where we were going and that made sense he had been here last time together.

We were getting showed to a conference room by J'onn the Martian and it honestly made it easier having another non-terran in the room. He had made it clear he was going to stay when he took a seat on the other side of Robin. I knew very little of the Martians besides awareness their was a civil war and he was also a refugee. They were not an interstellar race so I had not had a great deal of expectation on where his sentiments would lean. We had been taken to the room 10 minutes before our appointment and I knew that my external temperature was raising with nerves. I motioned that Raven needed to take the files out of my accidental reach. I did not want to ignite our hard work even if we did have quite a few multiple backups. J'onn was silent and I really did not think saying anything more would help. If I did not nail my English in a practice run through I would lose some confidence. I had done it perfect at breakfast and I wanted to leave it at that. There were scones which was nice, but I did not feel the need to eat them. Cyborg had two which was good for him. He seemed the most confident out of all of us since he had to meet the Big Three for other meetings before. Robin had personal tension or else I would assume he would be more relaxed since this was more normal for him. He had lived and worked with Batman for years so he must have witnessed meetings like this often. Beast Boy was tapping his foot and shaking the table which needed to stop. Both Raven and J'onn gave Beast Boy a look and he quickly stopped. I clasped my hands on my lap and did my best to let my heartbeat settle in a better rhythm.

"It's gonna be okay Star." Cyborg said and put his hand on shoulder. I gave him a small smile and a nod. I did not know what the outcome would be, but it felt like it had to be mentioned. Though confronting Batman made me the most nervous. I was also concerned what would happen if the other members also agreed with his belief I needed to be neutralized. In theory I could escape back to Tamaran, but that was no longer home when placed beside earth.

In that moment the doors slid open and in walked Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman in that order. There was no handshakes or greetings they had more meetings to get through in the days they made available, so it was essential to be concise and to the point.

"Good morning Starfire it appears that you are here to request increased protections beyond your Terran Card. You mentioned supposed domestic threat." Wonder Woman said she sat between both men and it appeared she would be leading the discussion. That was truly a relief since I would be accusing Batman shortly and while I had expected to say these things to his face, Wonder Woman was more focused on the truth in proceedings I had heard. I had Raven pass over the collection of files and portfolio we had amassed, and Robin put the confiscated solar radiation syphon on the table as well.

"That is correct. After the Kour Vol incident Robin informed me that I would be perceived as a larger threat by foes and colleagues and unfortunately in a recent battle that was proven correct." I felt like I was using correct too much, but I was told that was the better word to use.

"Ah yes, I had heard in passing that a Kryptonian had made his way to earth while I was away. Can you provide me more details on what occurred?" Superman seemed almost friendly compared to Batman.

"I simply engaged him in talks of peace and when he refused I showed resistance to his plans of enslavement and overthrow of Earth." I said since that was the short version without details of how he had thrown in a few good punches.

"How did you engage in talks of peace if he did not speak English?" Batman asked me directly and since he had my very detailed file from Robin I knew he already knew the answer.

"Tamaranian's are capable of learning languages through contact. He knew three languages I had not known including Kryptonian which was what we mostly conversed in."

"Does that include verbal and written language? Or just verbal?" He asked and he was trying I realized that he was trying to get the specifics Robin had not included within the file.

"Both. It is not a flawless acquisition, though some languages are easier than others." I said trying to not be rude, but not dumb.

"How many languages can you access?" Wonder Woman asked and with a quick catalogue in my head I decided it might be quicker to just give an estimate.

"Thousands in total, but only a few earthen languages since I have not attempted the transfer so freely here."

"Why not?" she asked, and I saw that Robin had turned a little red in his cheeks.

"Lip contact on earth has a different connotation and I have been warned it is not something done lightly between humans." I said and looked down at my hands. It hadn't been something I had done lightly with a human either.

"Ah I see." She said and looked a little embarrassed as well. "But if your talks did not make any progress, your fighting ability did?"

"Correct, the team had gone to assist in evacuations and acquiring effective weapons. I had gone to confront him since I was more capable of direct combat." I had gone against orders as well, but they were orders that would not have worked in the end. It was not worth making a point of the matter.

"And how were you more capable?" Wonder Woman asked and in that moment I realized as a fellow warrior she might be more of ally than I first hoped.

"I was trained at a very young age how to fight and defend. I am capable of a large variety of hand to hand techniques, but in this case I utilized a spear. My biology also allows me enhanced strength and endurance compared to my teammates. I could get up from a blow with Kryptnionian level of strength and it was doubtful they would."

"So, you are saying that you were trained to fight kryptonians?" Superman asked very neutrally.

"No, just to fight all levels of being whether they be stronger or more armed than myself. I was fortunate he was not a trained fighter or else I would have come off worse from the fight. I have no wish to do serious battle with a trained Kryptonian. No offense meant, but you are quite the intimidating."

"None taken." He said simply.

"How did you know he was not a trained fighter?" Wonder Woman asked seeming more interested in the battle element.

"He resorted to some moves that I believe on earth are referred to as cheap shots. There is not a good alternative translation for what I would call it. Hair pulling and strangulation are not typical first moves of a warrior. His strength allowed him to provide more damage than his skill." I said and pulled my hand back from where it traveled up my neck my body remembering the injury subconsciously. I did not want to go into the other threat he offered.

"We have a photograph of the level of injury in file 1." Raven added since we had extracted a photo from her memory into Cyborg's cerebral printer. I looked very beaten and did not feel the need to stare at something I had seen in the mirror. It had not been in Robin's report either, so Batman flipped open his file.

"I see, though was there anything in particular allowed you to get the upper hand?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I did absorb some of his energy while fighting. Though I had never done that before and do not believe I would know how to do that again. Honestly once the spear was introduced his lack of training ended any advantages." I honestly did not know how it had happened since that was not a practiced technique on Tamaran. It might not be a Tamaranian natural ability many possessed.

"So, you have unclassified abilities to leech solar radiation?" Batman added.

"I have always listed the ability to absorb radiation as sustenance from the sun, I was unaware in high stress scenarios I could also absorb it from a similar life form." I answered since it was the truth. I had no memory of doing it before, but in hindsight that ability may have been why I survived so long in prison with my strength. I glanced down at the gun on the table and back at him.

"Could you demonstrate such ability?" Superman asked and put his elbow on the table in a way I recognized from the party. He wanted to arm wrestle.

"I do not know if it shall work." I said and leaned over the table to copy his position. His hand was significantly bigger than mine. I had never felt that my hands were an inadequate size, but I could likely wrap my entire length of fingers around his thumb.

"Please do your best not to break the table." J'onn asked which I could make no promise whether I would or would not. I nodded at him and looked at Superman's face. It was friendly and was clear of an ulterior motive. Then the pressure started to be applied to my hand and I started to resist the movement. He had shifted me down about an inch before I met him in equal strength. We hovered in this stalemate for a few seconds escalating our force until I caught the sight of Batman writing in his notes and the fear propelled me to give up. I eased my hand back in defeat which was bound to happen anyways. As requested the table did not break, though J'onn gave me a look I could not describe.

"Do you feel drained at all?" Wonder Woman asked Superman. He shook his head no. "Well since it does not appear to be a conscious ability. Though if Kour Vol is off earth and in custody why are you filing a protection request."

"The request is from protection from a threat on earth. After the battle commenced I was given warning I may have a reason to suspect retaliation since I gave awareness of my powers."

"And who provided that warning?" Wonder Woman asked. I looked at Robin which made everyone else look at Robin until he spoke.

"I gave her warning after my personal file of hers was requested which contained her DNA coding and sensitive list of her abilities and personal private information." Robin said and all the Titans noticed the omission of Batman's name.

"So, the file went from one place to another, that doesn't always warrant panic. Who requested the file? Oh, never mind." Superman started but as soon as he asked the image of who could ask that of Robin struck him.

"I did request the file, but it was in the interest of learning what strategic advantage could be gained and if Jump City had too must of a cluster of heroes." Batman said smoothly and without looking at me which was both insulting and unnerving.

"Strategic advantage for who?" I heard Cyborg whisper under his breath and knew Superman had also heard it by the sharp look he gave.

"Well that is not a surprise to hear from past experiences unfortunately. Though since Starfire has minor status, that is not something we can challenge." Wonder Woman added following procedure.

"Actually, my minor status was revoked after I left to be married. I might not have been wed, but since I was going to be married off my legal status was adjusted to prevent any conflicts with international arranged marriage laws. I simply did not see a purpose to revert back to minor status." I stated since that had been a detail we had undergone since earth had protections for forced marriages which included what I experienced on Tamaran. My status had to be adjusted so it would be of my own choice to commit myself to the marriage. The only thing it really shifted was I could claim my own city to vigil over and the severity of reprimands for disobedience increased. If I had broken any bylaws I would be held fully responsible, but so far I hadn't. My relationship with Jay did not affect anything because of the Cat woman clause and that relationship was not public in the first place. It might not even be a thing anymore… Though it was nice to know that since he was listed on the grey morality list he may be able to be converted to full hero. "Robin would have needed my signature and made me aware of who had requested my file. I can forgive him for this oversight, but he did neither."

"From the gun placed upon the table, I am down to assume that this goes beyond a request for proper procedure?" Superman asked what I assumed what he had wanted to know from the start when the weapon was first placed on the table.

"Yes, unfortunately shortly after these files were released to Batman, a robbery at the Jump City branch of Wayne Labs revealed to us that this information had been leaked and utilized into tools to be used against me. While this might not be direct action, the information within the file was accessed in order to create these weapons. Either the materials were ordered or there was a breech in the security of my file in your possession." I said and this time I looked directly at Batman meeting were his eyes were under the mask. "I am not going to accuse Batman to his face of manufacturing weapons with the sole purpose of doing me harm, because they are not exclusive to me."

The room went very quiet and for a second I questioned my English. Wonder Woman rubbed a vein that had developed on her forehead.

" If you look at pages 7-18 of photographs you can see what we found at Wayne labs and a detailed file has been made available. The buyer that commissioned the robbery was an employee who could not overcome the general security and wanted to continue working in the lab so he could have access to the private file I had amassed." Robin added and turned our reference file. I did not look down since I did not see the images again. I did put my hand on his leg as a thank you, before putting it back on the table avoiding the file. I gave time for everyone including Batman to go over the documents provided. Superman and J'onn seemed the most emotionally distressed where Wonder Woman's face had frozen into a grimace. Batman's face never wavered, and it was close to sending me into a panic at how unaffected and unapologetic he was at his actions even as he was getting called out. Did he get away with everything in his simply because he was the Batman? I knew he and Robin had contracts through Wayne labs since much of the Tower's tech was from there.

"J'onn would you perform a fact check?" Batman asked and a sudden heavy pressure filled my head and I sunk down catching sight of the photograph of the lab equipment. My memories of slavery and experimentation went to the forefront of my mind . I tried to get anything for relief and crushed the table between my palms. The pressure in my head abruptly stopped and my hands had melted a large hole in the middle of the table. I felt my eyes blaze at J'onn until he put up a hand in a gesture of he meant no harm.

"I apologize Koriand'r I did not mean to dive deeper into your past than needed. Her experience corresponds to the images and why the scenes would cause her distress. It is justified that such equipment would be a cause for concern for her life." J'onn said and I let my anger for him fade.

"Did you develop technology with the specific intent to be used against Starfire?" Wonder Woman asked to Batman and suddenly I saw a golden strip of lasso around his wrist. I suddenly remembered that she had the lasso of truth in her possession.

"Yes." He said and I was personally a little astonished that it was simply that easy.

"Do you understand that you provided personal information of a proven ally to a terrorist?" She asked and I gained even more respect for her than I already possessed.

"Yes." He said and I believe I saw his jaw tick in resistance. I felt relieved. I saw Robin's face had turned to a smirk.

"Were you aware of the danger you put civilians along with other heroes in?"

"No."

"Do you regret your actions?"

"No." He said, and I felt sick to the bottom of my seven stomachs. He would kill me still. I saw Wonder Woman whip her hand up causing tension on his wrist.

"Why did you target Starfire specifically? Was it her race or her abilities?" she asked, and I noticed that Superman looked unamused himself. I guessed there may have been prior moments when this was touched upon in their own relationship as heroes.

"Both…Her proximity to Robin and the lack of a clear way to neutralize her if she threatened his safety." He said every word like it hurt.

"What does the gun do?" This time it was Superman who asked. There was almost levity in his curiosity for what the gun could do.

"It siphons solar radiation which could weaken both her and you." He said and was obviously extra uncomfortable in admitting that he had conspired to weaken Superman to his face.

"Was there anything in the file that could have justified your response?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No.." He said and I think there was a little bit of guilt that entered his tone. I had been a support to my team without fail and Robin wrote me in a positive tone even if I might have done something he asked me not to do.

"Will you continue to develop ways to harm Starfire?"

"Likely yes." He said and suddenly my ears tuned to a growl that escaped Beast Boy.

"J'onn did you see anything that suggests that Starfire is a threat to the life of her team or city?" she asked turning to J'onn and not releasing Batman.

"She is dangerous, but not to her team or those she has sworn to protect. In my opinion causing her physical harm creates more harm in general." He answered and I understood his meaning.

"My blood can be corrosive, but my skin only cut by few materials, an allergy of mine was exploited. The allergy is also a danger since it can make my abilities act protectively." I said and knew that I would now be labeled by that weakness. Chromium would be my Kryptonite.

"So, by trying to neutralize Starfire you made a bigger threat to her team." Wonder Woman said and while it was not exactly phrased as a question Batman muttered a yes. She released him from the lasso and turned to me. She looked me over for a good second assessing my frame and potential. She looked over at Superman and they nodded. Batman covered his wrist with his hand.

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Starfire we will allow that protection order and if it is violated we will make sure retribution is doled out." Superman said and offered his hand to shake. I did so with a firm grip.

"If you ever have need from anything from the League please continue to use your voice, Koriand'r." Wonder Woman said and gave me a nod of acknowledgement.

"Thank you, I shall." I said and did a sign of respect I hadn't done on earth of bringing my hand from throat to heart. It was a warrior sign that you would fight to the last breath and the last beat of your heart. I was not sure it translated, but she continued to look at me before another small smile was given. I was not under the impression she liked me, but I believe she liked what I had done. They both left yet Batman did not move out of his seat.

"You know why you are a threat." He said directly addressing me.

"Yes, I do, but I am not a danger." If I had to contend with villains who knew my weak points I would just have to fight better and smarter. I would have to switch to tactics I did not want to use. I would not stop being a hero, but I be more dangerous in what I had to do. " There is a difference between us, and I am proud that I am not the one who puts people in harm's way." I said which was something likely unneeded. It felt appropriate. It shut him up enough to leave and as soon as the door shut a group hug commenced. I didn't even have to force people into it. We had won, but what had we won?


	25. Chapter 25

The first few nights after the heist I did not sleep. I was waiting for someone to get me. It was a possibility that the guy could have gotten away and found my actual location. It was a possibility it could be an entire swat team that would break out all my mom's windows and her glass chickens sitting in the sills. It could just be the entire Titans coming in bow staffs blazing. It could be Starfire ready to break my face and take what was left to jail. After the fifth day I decided that no one was coming, and I could relax a little. I had drafted Starfire a much better apology and explanation, but it was still unread after 2 weeks. She also had not posted any sunrise photos or anything in that same time. I kept checking everyday and I noticed that people were commenting asking if she was okay without a response to ease their fears. It made me feel unsettled. She was strong so incredibly strong, but I knew that emotions could hurt her more than a good punch. It would be hubris to think I took her out of commission, but I knew I had at least hurt her by having her betray her team and lied to her. Then I felt guilty for assuming she would purposely hurt me or my mother. It just was a guilt train that did not stop coming.

Maybe this was her way of having a clean break, but I doubted it since she had mentioned a later when I last saw her. I started getting the conspiracy theory side of my brain going at this point and spent a day plotting out 20 things that could have happened to her from deportation to Robin smashing her electronics. Eventually I realized I wouldn't know until I knew so I started house hunting and dividing up the money so that in the event somebody came after me.

It was easier when I had her input. I just got her watching the home improvement channel and I learned a lot about what she wanted and her distaste for Bay windows. It was funny to see her so fired up over such a small detail, but I made a note while I was browsing through Zillow. I considered going to a fancier part of San Diego but decided my best move would to get her as close to family as possible. That had always been are struggle being a 50-minute drive between us had always been an inconvenient distance. If she would need something urgently now I would rather it be a brisk run away. Plus, she would be closer to Abuela which is what I knew she had wanted to do in the past few years when she has started to fade.

My mom had gotten brighter and better as I had continued to stay. She had started cooking again and I was so grateful. I had lost so much weight from the stress and her providing me three full meals a day was the best way to get back on track. She seemed to agree as she had me go to the market almost daily so she could make some of her old favorite recipes she never could make since it was only her and she never wanted to waste food. I had told her that money had come, and she knew by now not to ask. She just accepted it and asked for the news paper to scroll through the help wanted. I was going to delay her for the most part, but she wasn't going to get far since most jobs you had to apply online and I wasn't gonna help her.

It had been a little awkward when she asked about Stella. I knew she was generally curious since we went from talking everyday to more than 3 weeks of radio silence. My mom might not be 100%, but she wasn't blind to the fact I had been moping around the house. I was obviously not as happy, and it was only a matter of time before she got very nosy. She had previously expressed approval since it sounded like she was keeping me out of trouble and was quite sweet in character. She had asked if I had paid her when she was medicated up since she was very pretty and out of my league. I had laughed a lot and so had my uncle who had overheard her. Paying her would be simple. I could definitely do that now, but Starfire wasn't something that could be bought of contained. She was free and wild, and I had blessed when she decided to spend her time with me. I had told my mom that we had been in a bad fight and she took the hint not to ask, but whenever I got a notification on my phone she checked my face. I must be really easy to read when it was a text from Starfire. Gross I was a sap. I was a bigger sap than I expected to be.

Though I missed being that sap to Starfire who would giggle when I dropped my phone on my face or I slipped into a really pun filled mood. She had gained so much English and Spanish abilities since knowing me, both through lip contact and me being down to explain things to her. It was easier for me since I was used to being around bilinguals and being one myself I understood how not to be an asshole when explaining things. Though she was able to speak so many languages I can't imagine how she doesn't codeswitch more. Sometimes when we would cuddle she would say things I didn't understand, but I never asked what she meant. I now wish I had just so I wouldn't have that question now. I would know.

I knew so many little things, but still big questions about her lingered. Would she forgive me? Was she okay? Why hadn't she posted any sunrises? Would I see her again?

It was the little moments that had been habit for the past few months. I would wake up and like whatever sunrise she had posted and see whatever good morning she would have drafted. Her development of emojis was always fun to see what she would combine. She just had an inner lightness that wasn't fake or forced and would be infectious. I felt deprived now and I didn't quite know how to bounce back since I hadn't had the most relationship experience. She was my longest and one that actually had material.

I watched movies we had watched together on repeat and did my best to distract myself. I considered going out and trying to meet people, but it didn't feel like something I actually wanted. I knew what I wanted. I had what I wanted which was a rarity in this life. I had just been put in a situation that I had to put that at risk in order to protect my mom. She didn't even approve, but I knew she didn't want to turn me away when I had finally come back to her. I had come back to a place she could call a home. I decided I should get her a cat since she needed company if I were to take off again.

It was at 3 in the afternoon that I got a message from Star on the 24th day since the fight. I had been counting just waiting. She said simply: Go outside I would like to talk. And I peaked out the front window and saw Starfire in actual Starfire form instead of Stella which I was a bit surprised by. She wasn't in uniform and had sunglasses on, but her hair was too red to be human. I wasn't sure what to expect, but she appeared alone, and I didn't see any unfamiliar cars that would be undercovers

"Madre, I am going out. Love you." I hollered towards her bedroom where she was going through her closet. I didn't normally end with the L word, but it was better to say in case I was not coming back. If I went down she had enough cash in her personal account to pay for the down payment of a house. I had left my laptop which with one of my cousins help I could direct her what to do from prison.

When I exited the door, we just stared at each other for a moment. There was a chilly breeze that was whipping through the air that played with her hair. I couldn't read exactly what she was feeling since her eyes were concealed, but her mouth was a flurry of motions until I realized all of her was in motion. She scooped me up into a hard hug that did hurt a bit, but I grasped her just as tight. She was warm and comforting and so goddam tall. It was odd being lifted off the ground, but this was just a part of a Starfire hug. I was so relieved that this was her response that I just sank into her and smelt her hair which was a wonderous sent of citrus. We didn't speak just held each other until we made up for three weeks of lack of contact. Then that peace was over, and she let me back down.

"I am still not happy with you completely, but I have lots to tell you and did not want to wait. Much has happened in three weeks and you were a big part of it." She said and took of her sunglasses to look into my eyes.

"Okay, Cutie just know I am sorry. I'm down to make it up for you however you need. You can even take the suit" I said offering what little I had to try and make this right.

"While I appreciate the gesture, ceasing to lie to me is more important than a suit. Your heroic tendencies are actually helpful once in a while. They actually helped me quite a bit. "she said and smiled.

"I was so worried about you, Princess. When you didn't post your wonderful sunrise photos the world got worried." I said and found a strand of her hair to twirl.

"There was reason to be worried, but I have handled that."

"What do you mean?"

She proceeded to take me the back yard and tell me all about her time apart. The case they had to build after we last saw each other. Batman basically was going to assassinate her, and I had stolen a weapon part of that conspiracy. I had gotten evidence for her to get the League on her side. A lot had happened indeed.

"So, you let Superman win an arm-wrestling match?" I asked once she finished and that got a laugh out of her like I wanted to get.

"Of course, that is what you hear." She laughed again. "Though in this case your crime helped save me, so I am not mad about that. I also understand who you did it for, you needed the money. Just know if you lie to my face I will break yours."

"I won't do that again, cutie. That was supposed to be my last job ever and I will try to stick to it. My mom is going to be alright and I will be able to take care of myself comfortably from now on. Though I have extreme doubt that you would break my face, you like it too much." I said finally feeling like we had gotten back into our groove.

"Dammit" she said which was a word she had picked up from my constant stubbing my feet on furniture. She then kissed me, and I knew all was not lost in the passion and love that she poured into me. She was my salvation and I wouldn't let her go.


	26. Chapter 26

**Well this is the end of the story. Thank YOU for being with me on this journey. I am going to end it here as my outline planned, but reserve the right to write little oneshots from this universe. I do have a new story in the works called..._Sting_ that will go live when I have written five chapters. I have a completed outline though. It is a little darker so look for it in the Mature filter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, you kept this story going and I am amazed at the speed I wrote some weeks thanks to your input! Let me know anything else you would like to read while I am open to suggestions!**

Epilogue: 6 months later

I took more time to do my makeup today since I had recently gotten a new eyeshadow palette from Bee after we went on a shopping trip in her city. Retail therapy was a way we were connecting and took turns which city we went to with the condition we each picked something for the other at the end. I think she did this for me more than herself, but I knew she enjoyed when I picked out something that matched her style. The rose gold hoop earrings had been my greatest success since they were the right size to bring out her cheekbones. Girl time was a nice development in my life which we always invited Raven, but it was not always her mood. I often did bring her something back from Barnes & Noble though whether it be a celestial journal or a vampire book that I kept in the bag so Beast Boy would not tease her over the cover. I could see their appeal, but I did not need to read of bad boys with a romantic side.

My girl time was not the only thing that had gotten better. After my meeting with the Big Three, J'onn had approached me to develop an extraterrestrial union with monthly meetings to help promote protection against discrimination and support transitions to earth life. I had been hesitant at first, but after truly talking to him and not just having him in my head, I discovered that he was genuine good person and that talking about my experiences was cathartic with someone who understood. It had been nice to go up to the base and really establish connections with others. It also created a halo of protection around me if I ever encountered the Batman. That had not been a forefront issue, but I never liked seeing him and knowing what he would like to do. His relationship with Robin had become more strained as well as Robin started to think of transitioning to a new hero under a new name free of that association.

Robin had become a better friend, but he had gotten the hint I could not offer him the things he considered a relationship. I had not directly told him I was dating someone, but he was not blind that when I came home from San Diego my hair would be messed up and any makeup I had worn severely smudged. He did not comment on this, I believe that he did not wish to know the truth. He could blame it all on flying except in the times my shirt was different or I stole a distinctly male sweatshirt. Cyborg teased me and Beast Boy caught on. Raven knew and asked me simple questions like if he made me happy and if he was nice to his mother. It was easy since most of her questions I could say yes to with a smile. She also helped me when I wanted to chose an outfit, she was down to sit on my bed and decide between my two favorites. We still did the yoga class and some Zumba classes once in a while. It was not her music, but she did have a grace that helped her flow with the music and some of the chanting reminded her of a coven. I was happy that she was able to find some sort of group outside of the Titans like I had both in citizens and in the realm of super heroes.

When I felt like I had done everything I wanted to my face I put down some layers of setting spray since the windburn always turned my eye make up smoky. It was a look as my classmates would say. That might be the biggest development is the fact I had started going to school at San Diego City Community College for history classes. It gave me a weekly opportunity to fly down there to see Jay. It was also nice just to learn about the planet that I called home. I decided that next semester I would take a geography class next semester so I could learn more about the physical side than just the people. Though people were fascinating, I was considering adding a psychology class just to understand people better. The English classes seemed like another thing to consider, but I could read it just fine. I needed to spend more time with people to understand the slang and nuances. It was getting better, Stella had a cute accent according to my classmates who of course were not aware of my true identity. It was a lot of fun being around normal people and blending in. I was in several group chats where they exchanged memes about history. It was a wonder to be part of earth in a way most people were able to experience it. It made me happier and more human. It also allowed me to wear out all my civilian outfits. My classmates had worn anything from pjs to business suits so it made me feel comfortable to wear whatever I felt like. It added an incentive to shop and pick up trends. I had enjoyed the crop sweater trend and got my own though the boyfriend flannel trend was my favorite since I enjoyed wearing Jay's clothes when they smelled of him. It was like the forests of Tamaran after the great monsoons we received in the year. Today we were going to try and find the best place to see the stars in San Diego to find our new spot so I was excited.

I only went to classes twice a week since one (My world History which was very tedious in changing countries I was learning) was online, but it wasn't unusual I would make a weekend trip to attend a family barbeque. His family did make impressive food and I was starting to gain the trust to help out. There was one next weekend which I was happy to attend.

"You know there are plenty of nice community colleges in Jump too?" Robin said from my doorway. I had left it open after I got dressed in case Raven walked by. He had not seen why I had decided to go all the way to San Diego for classes I could find in Jump. If the commute bothered me I might consider, but it gave me a biweekly cover to see Jay and I truly liked the campus.

"Yes, but do they have a dolphin as their mascot?" I asked since I found that a charming part of the campus. I had bought a few campus t shirts specifically for the dolphin graphic.

"No, but it would be nice to have you closer in case we need you." He said and I knew that this was going to be the same discussion we had when I first started going.

"It makes minutes difference once I start flying over the ocean, Robin. As much as I love Jump it is nice to have another place I am familiar where I can just act like I am a History Major. I go part time already so I am available whenever I am needed by the city."

"I get it, having a different space can be healthy. I just worry about you all alone going to a different city in a not great part of town."

"Robin, I have friends down there and I make sure to avoid all vulnerable spaces like you taught me. I might be safer there than Jump since I don't have a target on my back."

"Yeah that alternate identity can be nice.." he looked at me like he had more to say, but thought better of it. "Can we do a sparring session tomorrow? I was curious about testing out some Kamas and they seem comparable to a few of your weapons."

"I would love to, friend Robin. Though I have to get going?" I said and grabbed my purple backpack coated in funny buttons from Beast Boy. He had called me a nerd when I said I wanted to start going to school, but when I had gotten my backpack he started to put random nerdy pins on it when I left it out.

"Oh yeah, well have a good class. See you tonight." He said and wandered out of my way. It wasn't completely unawkward between us, but it was an improvement.

I took off for the class and in very little time was I over the docks that signaled I needed to make a left turn. I flew covertly to the campus and put my ring on. It was a nice class, American History though my professor liked to go on tangents about his hatred for certain presidents which were comedic since he resembled half of them. Though when the class ended 75 minutes later I walked my female friends to their cars. They still clutched their keys between their knuckles since the sun had gone down. I doubted they would do that if they knew who I really was, but I knew it made them feel safer regardless. When I had stopped at the last car, the loud scream of a motorcycle entered the parking structure. He pulled up in the spot next to us and I waved goodbye to my friend as he turned off the motor.

"Hey Cutie, are you ready?" he said when he took of his helmet. His helmet hair was when he was most attractive since it went every direction and just was so free.

"Of course, Babe." I said and gave him a kiss before taking my helmet from the side. I was ready to explore this next part of our time in San Diego.

"You might have to start doing school full time if that's how you greet me." He said and laughed when I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah yeah, I mean that or I can just move in to your apartment part time."

"That is on the table, Gorgeous."

"Really? I must say you having a bed instead of a futon is much more attractive to sleep in."

"Hey the futon was temporary, it was also functional."

"Functional in messing up your back so often."

"I mean your back rubs definitely made it more bearable." He said and kissed my forehead in a tender way that made me melt. "Come on smarty pants, I want you to see this place I scouted out." I kissed him one more time and climbed on happy to hold on while he took me wherever we were going.


End file.
